The Black Family Values
by Pisces heiress Black
Summary: AU fic. In one generation, a time in which magic is suffering, many powerful children are born. Can two brothers come together to save a world they both hold dear? Or will their separation cause further suffering and destruction? Read to see what the fates have in store. Most likely will not follow the events of canon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Regulus Black sneered at the stupidity of it all. Why separate the children? Why leave one with muggles and the other the pleasure of his godfather? His brother and the werewolf were bloody idiots and he could not believe he had ever been friends with Severus Snape. Apparently, Lily had gone behind James' back and made Snape a godfather to one of her sons. Something wasn't right in that movement. Last he had heard Snape and Lily had parted ways. Lily marrying James and Snape joining the Death Eaters. But he really did not care, so he didn't dwell on it. Evanson, Evan for short, would be raised by Snape. The Great Albus Dumbledore had decreed it. Regulus rolled his eyes, Snape had certainly become a slave with two masters. Oh how the man must hate his life.

Sirius, Regulus shook his head, he couldn't believe his brother. Dumbledore had saved his older brother from Azkaban about a week ago. It had been believed that Sirius was James and Lily's Secret Keeper until Remus Lupin had confessed how the Marauders had become animagi in their fifth year. Thus when Dumbledore, who had been visiting the Weasley family, saw the rat, he turned Pettigrew in and freed Sirius. Sirius, thankful as ever, had become unnaturally loyal to the old man. Dumbledore, most likely, sweet talked his brother with a bunch of pretty words. Manipulated the poor fool too, especially in his grief ridden state.

Now Regulus was trying to rescue the Potter heir. During James' final year at Hogwarts the hazel-eyed young man had been extremely nice to Regulus. Looking back, Regulus figured that the new James Potter had seen his old self in him. He remembered James trying to give him advice. Regulus had ignored him thinking the other boy was spouting off nonsense.

Regulus had gone on to be a Death Eater and had almost died. He couldn't remember why he had almost died, just that he had. He had awoken with Kreacher dead beside him and his head cracked open, bleeding copiously. He was in a cave and from where he had stood he could see the hands and arms of humans. Inferi had been in the water in that cave. He had escaped, never returning to the Death Eater ranks again. He made his family swear to let no one know he was alive.

His grandfather, Arcturus, had been left in charge of the Potter Estate. Arcturus and Charlus had made a pact. If one of them were alive and all that was left of the other's family they would take care of the Estate. Neither trusted James and Sirius with the family possessions. Not because they were incompetent, but because they listened to Dumbledore too easily. Charlus and Arcturus made both Sirius and James swear a vow. The two lords had been adamant about that. Charlus had no wish for Dumbledore to ever get his hands on the Estate. Because Harry was the Heir, he was to be placed with the Blacks. But Albus Dumbledore had no use for rules and his older brother had no use for a backbone.

Harry was a quarter Black which allowed Regulus to use a ritual to find and bring the child to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. After placing crystals on the floor in a circle, Regulus began to chant. A few minutes passed and the crystals began to glow a neon green. The procedure was tiring, but Regulus pushed forward. The crystals grew brighter and soon enough a squalling, red-faced toddler was sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Hey, hey little man." Regulus wrinkled his nose. The child had on a disgusting nappy. It seemed that his relatives had not changed the child since being placed in their care. Regulus would take care of the child, but he would _not_ change a nappy. "Tippy," he called.

"Yes, Master Regulus," Tippy's eyes went wide as she looked at the child.

"Tippy I need you to change the child's nappy."

"Yes Master."

While Tippy changed Harry's nappy, Regulus went to go find his grandfather. "Sir, Harry is here."

"Harry?" Spat Arcturus Black, "How...muggle."

Regulus shook his head, _old men and their ways._ "What would you like the child's name to be?"

"I have no idea, but if he is to be the Black heir as well, he will need a name befitting of a Black." Regulus didn't want to marry and Sirius was well on his way to being disowned. That left Harry, Draco Malfoy, a Weasley child, or the Longbottom boy as possible heirs. Augusta would never allow her grandson to associate with the Blacks, even if her mother-in-law was one; Draco was a Malfoy and from the way Abaraxas, Lucius, and Narcissa spent money the House of Black would be destitute before anyone knew it; and the elder Blacks would rather keel over and die than to allow the blood-traitor Weasleys back into the family. "Maybe Hydrus or Hyperion. We should pick a new name. There have been far too many Blacks with the names Arcturus, Regulus, and Sirius.

"Yes, sir." Regulus walked back to Harry shaking his head. After blood adopting the child, he planned to leave. Get away from Britain for a while. He loved his family, he truly did, but he didn't think a child should be raised in the environment that he was reared in. He planned to teach the child tolerance. He had lived amongst muggles and they were not as bad as he had been led to believe. The muggleborns and the muggle raised could use some help, but then again so could the magical raised.

"Thank you, Tippy," Regulus said as he walked into the nursery. Tippy had to apperate the new, young master there so she could change him. The house elf smiled at Regulus. He had not always been polite and grateful, but he had not been nasty like the others in his family. He changed because he knew, even if he couldn't remember, that Kreacher had saved his life. Kreacher had been extremely loyal. And a loyal house elf would do just about anything.

"Hi Harry. Your life might not be the same, but it will be better than what you were left with." Intelligent green eyes stared back at him. Those eyes were gorgeous. He hoped they wouldn't change after the adoption. Regulus tickled the child causing the toddler to giggle.

"Dada?"

Regulus bit his lip, "No, not Dada. Papa, call me Papa."

* * *

The Blacks were having dinner at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They were subdued, retaining nothing of their former glory. Only Walburga and Arcturus held their heads up high. Cygnus looked lost and regretful and Druella was not her usual kept self. Pollux and Irma kept staring at each other as if having a silent conversation. Orion was hunched shouldered and looked more submissive than usual and Melania was wringing her hands. They must have realized that their family was full of Death Eaters and sympathizers. Cygnus had not a daughter left. Bellatrix was in Azkaban, Andromeda had run away, and Narcissa was the happy princess living the high life, she had no use for the Blacks anymore. Barty Crouch Junior had been discovered as a Death Eater as well as Evan Rosier and Vincent Crabbe Senior. Rosier was dead and Crabbe had escaped Azkaban because of his change. James was dead, Frank was better off dead, and Sirius had run away. Regulus was the only one left and that had only been by chance.

Regulus cleared his throat, he decided to be blunt. He was quite frankly sick of being sneaky and underhanded. This family was due for change. "I...Harry Potter is upstairs." At that statement the eyes of everyone else had become wide.

"What? A...a half-blood? Here?" his mother asked aghast.

"Be quiet Walburga," Pollux commanded. Arcturus looked at him surprised, Pollux had never been a disciplinarian. Looking around, Arcturus noticed that most of his family members were not themselves.

"What is wrong with you all? You are behaving as if someone has died."

Cygnus sneered, "People are dead, Archie"

"Do not refer to me with that awful appellation," he hated that nickname.

"Was it worth it?" Druella asked softly.

"What?" Walburga snapped back.

"Was it worth it? Because from where I am sitting, it was not"

"Druella..." Cygnus laid a hand on her shoulder. It surprised the rest of the table. Cygnus was cruel just like the rest of them and emotion was unbecoming of a Black.

"What are you on about, Druella?" Arcturus asked sharply. "Was what worth it?"

"Was the sympathizing worth it? Is blood purity worth it?"

Arcturus narrowed his eyes, "I beg your pardon? Toujours pur is our family motto"

Pollux decided to intervene, "Maybe it means purity of mind, purity of souls, purity of magics."

Arcturus really had nothing to say, so he just cast his cousin a look of disdain.

"Father? Father what is it that you are trying to say?"

"Blood purity has gotten us nowhere. Look at our family. Look at Britain as a whole. Supposedly the Dark Lord had been fighting for us; our cause. But the old families have been decimated. McKinnon, Bones, Potter, Longbottom, Meadows, Prewitt and so many others have been wiped out or on their last leg. We need to change. As a family and as a nation. We need to find a balance between tolerance and tradition."

Silence. Complete and utter silence, most were in agreement. Only Walburga and Arcturus looked skeptical.

"I agree," Regulus voiced his opinion. "I...blood purity is not everything. Snape, a half-blood, had as much or more power and skill than the other purebloods. Only myself, Sirius, James, and Bella could match or come close to."

"Regulus," his mother screeched, "You are beginning to sound like your brother."

Regulus was hard pressed not to roll his eyes, "Mother, I doubt Sirius ever complimented Snape and I sound nothing like him. I have yet to mention Dumbledore." At that several members growled.

"And what," Cygnus questioned, "Do you plan to do about him if we are to begin this...revolution."

"Neutralize him. As I said, I have Harry Potter upstairs. That automatically brings in Longbottom, whether Augusta likes it or not. Prewitt and Bones are vassels of Potter. We can talk to Lucretia and Muriel Prewitt, see what we can do about...the Weasley children...and maybe we can talk to Cedrella." Regulus cringed as his mother opened her mouth to protest. However, Pollux held up his hand and motioned for Regulus to continue, "Zabini, Greengrass, Ashworth, and Warrington are neutral families. Evan Rosier is dead. And Yaxley, Selwyn, and Rowley are all in Azkaban. Their wives have sons and daughters. Maybe they can be persuaded. Manipulate their maternal love."

"You have thought a lot on this grandson."

"Yes, Grandsire. I have. I have already stated this, but Harry Potter is upstairs and this country is in need of a new leader. Maybe just maybe that leader is upstairs."

Arcturus, ever the opportunist, perked up. "We could raise one of the greatest wizards of all time. Potter-Black hero of the world. Its newest savior."

"Potter-_Black _you will adopt him but...but what about Draco?" asked Druella.

"Would _you_ want him as Head of the Family. A boy raised by Lucius the big spender."

Druella sniffed, "The child can change he is but one and a half.

"Why do we need that...that _half-blood _as heir. Reg you could get married to a wonderful pureblood..."

"Mother I have no intention of marrying and that half-blood is soon to be your grandson." He smirked internally at her look of distaste.

Melania asked, "I thought Sirius was the boy's godfather and where _is _the other child."

Regulus sighed, "Sirius was talked into letting the boy stay with muggles and the other child is with _his_ godfather, Severus Snape."

The Blacks were outraged, "That fool!" Pollux said.

"Raised by muggles."

"You mean to tell me three men, born of noble blood, disowned or not, would allow a magical child to be raised by muggles?" Irma asked aghast.

"Snape is obviously not a very good Slytherin. To have been able to raise the savior of the wizarding world and to just let that chance pass him by...unbelievable," Cygnus said incredulously.

Regulus disagreed. Snape was a very good Slytherin when he wanted to be, except when it came to the Marauders. Whenever the Marauders were involved Snape became reckless and foolish, always trying to get them into trouble. His plans never seemed to work, one almost got him killed.

Orion who had been quiet until then said, "So...ahem...Sirius is still with Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Regulus answered simply.

"And Dumbledore talked him into giving the child away?"

"Most likely."

His father became even more dejected. Sirius had run away from home at sixteen, taking up shelter with the Potters. By that point Charlus had been moving away from the light and Dumbledore, but James and Sirius had been too caught up in Albus Dumbledore to listen to Charlus. When the war had reached its highest a lot of the Heads of Houses began moving away from the side they had been sympathetic to. But for their children, they had been too late. Too late for the Heirs and Heiresses to see what their parents saw. Many parents were left with regret. Some, Regulus looked around, sat at the table with him.

"So, what happens now?" Asked Cygnus.

"We try to correct our mistakes. Ask for forgiveness," Pollux looked pointedly at Cygnus and Druella, "and attempt to become better people."

* * *

Pollux held the child, who was staring at him with unsettling, intelligent eyes. "Hello nephew...well _grandson_. How are you young man?" Pollux had never sat with Wally, Sirius, or Regulus like this, but he was getting old and sentimental. His family, his beliefs, his country had all but been shattered and destroyed. He was lost and confused. Everything he had known and been taught seemed wrong. "There is no mistaking what family you belong to son," playing with Harry's hair, "this messy mop you call hair is a dead giveaway. You probably will have to wear glasses as well. Maybe the adoption will correct that." He rubbed the child's scar thinking about his family. Cedrella, Marius, and Andromeda had been on his mind a lot lately. Cedrella had married a Weasley. Pollux grimaced, while Septimus had been an okay sort his son Arthur had no backbone. But the Weasleys were still blood-traitors and they bred like rabbits. Molly was on her seventh child. He hoped they would stop soon. They were poor as it was and it was unfair to the children.

His brother, Marius, was a squib. Pollux and Dorea had thought it was wrong then and he felt it was wrong now. The family should have at least taken care of the Marius instead of disowning him. He wanted to see his brother and maybe invite Cassiopeia as well. He really didn't talk to Cassi that much, Dorea had always been his favorite. He would miss his baby sister.

Andromeda. Poor girl had run away from being the wife of George Goyle. Pollux sighed, no amount of money should have made Arcturus even think about that contract. Lucius and Rudolphus were at least handsome, rich, intelligent men. Goyle only had the money. He remembered Geoffrey Goyle, that man had been ugly. His son was no different and Pollux believed that no amount of Black beauty would change that tradition. She had married a muggle. He almost laughed when the family had found out. He heard she was living a well, but modest lifestyle. They had a daughter, Nymphadora, who, if the rumors were true, was the first metamorphamugus in generations.

He held Harry up to eye level, "You are a half-blood, no matter what. Be proud of it young man. Hold your head up, always. You are less than no one." Lily Evans had been talented. Regulus had told him the Dark Lord had offered for her. A mudblood fighting for the pureblood supremacy movement. Pollux snorted, He-Who-Must-Not Be-Named had saw potential in a muggleborn. And really who was he, who were they to judge who belonged in this world and who didn't. Magic was magic, and whomever she chose was befitting of it.

* * *

"Good morning, young man." Harry was dressed and being fed. "Thank you, Blitz." Blitz had been assigned to Harry. He would take care of Harry when Regulus was unavailable. Regulus picked Harry up, put him on his lap and began to feed him.

"Regulus, what...what are you doing? You should leave that to the elves. Tippy?"

"Tippy you may go back to whatever you were doing. Mother, please, I can and I will feed Harry."

"Harry," she sniffed, "What an awful name. When you adopt the boy, please change it. Asterion, Capricornus, and Aquarius are wonderful names."

"Haweee," Harry squealed.

Regulus snorted. For his mother to be the daughter of Pollux she was very much like Arcturus. He tilted his head. His father was very much like Pollux. It was all honestly very disturbing.

"Regulus, please, take the child to the nursery. I cannot suffer through drooling and spitting this time of morning...or ever."

Regulus rolled his eyes, his mother could be so melodramatic, "Yes mother. Come on little man. We are not wanted here."

When they got to the nursery Regulus looked around. It was pretty bare. He would redecorate somewhat, but he had no intention of staying here long. He would live in one of the Black homes or he would move to the states. When Harry got older, maybe they could travel the world. Regulus did not yet know what he wanted to do with his life, but he truthfully did not need to work.

"Hey Harry."

"I Hawwweee."

"Yes I know."

"Who you?"

"I'm Regulus."

"Weg...weg a las...weglus,"

"Nice try. Maybe it would be easier to call me papa."

"Papa...papapapa."

"Yes, Papa," Regulus chuckled.

"Where Mama?"

Regulus' smiled faltered, "Ahh, mama. Mama isn't here...she won't be back either."

The child pouted, "No come back?"

"No Harry I'm sorry."

"No Mama? No Dadadeee? Gone? No come back?"

"No I'm sorry." Harry began to cry. Regulus rubbed his back and rocked back and forth, making shushing and soothing noises. "It's alright. Everything will get better. I promise."

* * *

_Dear Andromeda, _

_It's Regulus. It has been a while since we last spoke. The Blacks, well most of us, are trying to change. I want to warn you that you may receive a letter from Cygnus, Druella, or Arcturus in the coming days. Just be on your guard, but do not get your hopes up. _

_I would like to speak to you very soon. I have a request to make. I cannot speak of it in a letter in case it gets lost. Andy we have never been close, but I am trying to change. I was a spoilt brat, but I have learned from my mistakes. Can you forgive an immature child? I hope so, because I really do need your help. Plus, I would like to meet your husband and daughter._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Regulus A. Black_

Regulus hoped Andromeda would hear him out. She had no reason to, but he would try to have faith. He hadn't been close to her. It had been him and Narcissa, the babies of the family. The spoilt prince and princess.

"Up!" He looked down and saw green eyes staring at him expectantly.

"Say 'please'"

"Tay pwease."

"Please."

"Pwease."

"Up please"

"Up pwease."

He picked up the boy and tickled him causing the child to squeal and giggle.

"Ahem." Regulus looked up and saw his father standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Regulus."

"Good morning father."

"G'mown fattthhh," Harry tried to parrot.

Orion almost smiled at the child, which meant a lot coming from him. He took Harry from Regulus and held him at eye level. "What will you name him?"

Regulus threw up his hands and looked to the heavens, "What is it with you people and his name?"

"Come son, Harry," Orion grimaced having to even speak the name, "what kind of name is that for heir Black. That girl, what was her name...the flower,"

"Lily," Regulus suggested.

"Lily, yes, _she _must have named him. And James went along with it. The name is too...muggle. Atlas and Taurus are strong names to consider."

"Yes, sir...umm not that I don't want your company but what is it you came in here for."

"To get away from your mother. She would not _dare _come in here. Not with the half-blood in the room. As if the child carries a disease that will contaminate her...when will the ceremony take place."

Regulus shifted in his seat, "When I..._if _I here back from certain persons."

Orion tilted his head, "Andromeda?"

"Yes, sir."

"My father might have a fit and your mother will certainly throw a tantrum. Son, just let me know when you decide to tell them. I wish to be in my cups."

Regulars snorted, "Yes, sir." He watched as his father played with Harry's hair.

"Regulus."

"Hmmm?"

"I am sorry, I truly am." He handed Harry back to Regulus and left the room quickly. Regulus nodded his head. Progress.

* * *

Andromeda received the letter two days later. She was confused to say the least. She had heard that Regulus had died. Sirius had told her so. Although if he had faked his death Sirius would be the last person the Blacks told. At the moment she wasn't speaking to Sirius herself. They were supposed to be taking care of Harry and Evan, but Siri had differed to Snape of all people and Harry was missing.

This was the first time she had any regret about leaving the Black family. She loved Ted, but the Tonks name carried no weight in the magical world. Thus she knew she had no chance of getting Harry out from under Albus Dumbledore. She just hoped the child would forgive her one day. Evan, that poor child, would be raised surrounded by the Malfoys, Snape, and Dumbledore. She shook her head. Twas the end of the Powerful Potters.

When she was disowned it hurt even though she knew it would come. She had married a muggleborn, to some of her former family members she would have been better off dead. Now they might be writing to her. When she thought of her father and Arcturus sometimes she felt an overwhelming hatred. Of all the purebloods for her to have to marry, George Goyle had to be the ugliest and the stupidest.

"Ted?"

"Yes, Andromeda?"

"Can we talk?"

"Andy," he sighed, "we have already discussed Harry. We won't be able to see him until he is at least eleven."

"Ted this isn't about Harry? It's about...well it's about my family." She finished the sentence as a question rather than a statement. She didn't know what to call them.

"Your family? You don't mean the_ Blacks_ do you?"

"They are exactly who I mean."

"Well what about them?" She gave him the letter from Regulus.

"Who is Regulus?"

"Sirius' younger brother."

"I thought he was dead."

"Apparently not."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea what I want to do about Arcturus and Cygnus. I might talk to my mother, but I do wish to meet with Regulus. He sounds as if he had grown up since we last spoke."

"I will support you know matter what Andy, but...Dora I don't want her under their influence...all that much."

Andy have him a look of disbelief, "She is a half-blood Ted I doubt most of them will accept her with open arms." He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She was still getting use to affection. She had spent most of her childhood and teenage years surrounded by coldness and wearing the Black family mask. Andromeda was trying, however. She was hell bent on giving her daughter a better upbringing than she had.

* * *

Arcturus Black was going over the Potter Estate. As he was going over it he realized just how devious and smart the family was. For decades they had been hiding monies and properties overseas. Dorea had married into the family and according to records his father Sirius kept the Potter's had not told the Blacks. They had also invested under several different family names: Potter, Peverell, Bryant, and Gryffindor just to name a few. They had done this all over the world and with some muggle companies as well.

They were rich. Richer than he would have expected. In terms of galleons they were richer than most British families. They were behind the Malfoys, the Ogdens, and the Flamels, but Arcturus suspected that there overall wealth was far greater than the other three. He could not believe this. This family had married into several families as old or almost as old as the Potters were. But those other families had thought they were doing the Potters a favor. It was money in exchange for power and intelligence. Who would have thought the family already had the money.

He found that the Potters worked with everyone: magicals, squibs, muggles, and magical creatures. He would tie the Head house elf to Harry as soon as possible. He didn't want those creatures to leave. The child would need some when he grew up. The goblins, Arcturus sighed, they were the worse sort of living beings. Those buggers were nasty. Maybe that is why the Potters had money around the world, so the goblins wouldn't have everything. Smart.

James had hired a Dumbledore approved solicitor. That would have to change. He didn't want or need to deal with the light is right fools. He wanted, needed an underhanded, darker group of associates. The child would be heir to two of the oldest and richest families in Britain. The boy would also be fighting Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, not to mention their henchmen. The child would need to be surrounded by the best and the strongest. The Potters could be even richer by the end of this. No doubt there will be books written about him. Maybe the solicitor could make them sign some contracts. Everything with his name on, the child would get a percentage.

Someone knocked on the door, "Enter." It was Pollux.

"Archie," sometimes he just wanted to slap his cousin, "what are you doing?"

Taking a calming breath he said, "I'm reviewing the Potter Estate."

"Learn anything?"

"The entire family is devious. We will have to watch the boy. No telling what he will get into."

"Hmmm...what are you going to do about Sirius?"

Arcturus was finished going over the books anyway and Sirius was a pressing matter. "I have no idea. And, before you ask, I really have no wish to bring back Cedrella and Andromeda. The girl married a mudblood..."

"And George Goyle would have been better?"

"He is a respectable pureblood."

"So is Lucius Malfoy," the sarcasm in Pollux' voice was clear as day.

"Lucius is respectable _Polly._ He is rich and intelligent. The Malfoys are the end all and be all of our society."

Pollux shrugged, "If you say so cousin."

"I cannot wait to see Hyperion and Draco grow up together and become the envy of society."

"Who the hell is Hyperion?"

"I refuse to call that child by _that _name."

Pollux rolled his eyes, but he did concede that the name wasn't the best for a Black heir. One thing he did doubt was Draco and _Hyperion_ growing up together. With Regulus' new outlook and the Malfoy's beliefs he doubted whether those two would get along at all.

"And 'drella married a Weasley of all things."

"Riches aren't everything."

"And poverty isn't anything. As for Sirius he is too close to Dumbledore and I doubt he would listen to reason anyway. I had no idea that the boy had been thrown in Azkaban. I might have gotten him out if I had known."

"Might have Archie?"

"Yes. _Might_ have."

"Sirius and Narcissa are special cases. Snape is always around the Malfoys and Sirius is always around Dumbledore and the wolf," said Pollux.

"Merlin, I keep forgetting about Snape and that wolf."

"Yes, the wolf would be able to smell anything on Sirius and if you put Draco with _Harry_ the boy, like all children, would not be able to keep his mouth shut. Especially with _Harry _being the boy-who-lived."

"Yes well in Sirius' case I will not disown him yet. But he will get no financial aid or any type of sanctuary and he _will _be removed as third in line," Arcturus stated.

"Fair enough. Maybe when he is older he will have gained some insight and some maturity."

"As for Andromeda and Cedrella, if I were to die tomorrow Regulus will invite them back into the family."

"So you don't have much of a choice."

"None that I can think of."

They continued to talk about different things until Pollux left Arcturus to his business.

* * *

Regulus and Harry went shopping a few days after he arrived. They both went disguised looking the direct opposite of what they normally looked like. Regulus had blond hair and blue eyes. Harry had blond hair as well, but his eyes were a dark brown.

Regulus bought Harry some new clothing. He even let the child pick out what he wanted to wear. Harry seemed to like blue and silver a lot. He also bought Harry a few of toys. Harry had picked out a stuff phoenix and unicorn. He almost laughed. Creatures of the light. _Let's see what grandsire makes of this. _He didn't buy him that much because Christmas was in a month.

They spent the day together. Harry was an exuberant child always laughing and giggling. He went to the bookstore and picked up a few children's books for Harry. He had every expectation that the child would be just as intelligent as his mother and father.

After their morning together, Harry and Regulus went to Andromeda's house. She opened the door after he knocked. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Andy it's me Regulus."

"Meedddaaa!" Harry squealed and reached for her.

She stared at the child wondering who he was. The voice sounded familiar, but their was no way possible it was who she thought it could be.

"Come in Reg." He walked in and she led him to the family room. Sitting the child on the couch he removed both their glamours, causing Andromeda to gasp, "Harry?"

"Meeda."

"Regulus how did you get him?"

"Family ritual."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have him?"

"Grandsire is in charge of the Estate until Harry comes of age."

"Oh." She picked Harry up and began to kiss and play with him. "I'm so glad to see you baby boy. How are you?"

"Gooh," Harry answered.

Still holding Harry, she said, "Would you like some tea Regulus?"

"Ahhh no, no thank you."

"So what did you come hear for?"

Taking a deep breath and looking Andromeda in her eye he said, "I have a few requests to make." At her arched eyebrow he continued, "I need you to swear to tell no one that Harry is with me, especially and particularly Sirius. Not until all the paperwork is put through, at least."

"Why not Sirius?"

"Because Sirius would not want the child to stay with the Blacks. He will throw a tantrum and go to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore will put Harry back with the muggles."

Andromeda furrowed her brow before making the oath. She didn't like it, but knew that it was necessary to keep this from Sirius. "What else Regulus?"

"I...I am going to make Harry the Black Heir."

Andromeda smirked internally. If she still knew them as she believe she did, Andromeda would bet her left hand that Lucius and Narcissa had planned to get that money. With Andromeda disowned, Bellatrix in Azkaban, Sirius on his way to disownment, and Regulus believed dead they were in the clear. Nevertheless she asked, "The heir? A half-blood. And what about Narcissa's son...Draco is it?"

"That innocent face doesn't fool me Andy. And I really have no wish to try and teach young Draco how to be the next Lord Black. Lucius and Narcissa would just ruin everything I taught him anyhow. Now, as my heir Harry will need new godparents. I haven't decided who his godfather will be, but Andy...will you be Hary's godmother?"

Andromeda smiled, "Yes Reg, I will be his godmother." She hugged Harry tightly and began to kiss his face causing the toddler to giggle. "Umm...Regulus what will his new name be?"

At that question Regulus covered his face with his hands and laughed with abandon. After calming down he asked, "What is wrong with the name Harry?"

"Nothing...I mean...It's just _Harry_. The name just does not go along with the family. I doubt the other families would take him seriously." After a pause she continued, "Regulus...in your letter what did you mean by my parents and uncle would get in touch with me?"

"Andy, I, along with several members of our family, have realized that the Blacks are not respected as they used to be. Most of the old families are jokes. The only way we can get things done is through bribery and blackmail."

"I do not know if I can forgive them for what they did."

"I understand. If we all get together, can you umm...be cordial?"

"I will try."

Regulus and Harry stayed for a while. Regulus was able to meet his young cousin Nymphadora.

"Mum I'm hoommee," she hollered. Nymphadora went to a muggle primary school. Her parents wanted to give her a taste of both worlds.

"Nymmieee," she heard. "Nym, Nym, Nym," was chanted repeatedly. Walking into the living room she noticed a man that looked a lot like Cousin Sirius and Harry.

"Harry!" She began to change the color of her hair. Harry loved it when she did that. His eyes would light up like fireworks and he would laugh loudly, just like he was right then.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

The man who was with Harry introduced himself, "Hello Nymphadora, I'm Regulus Black. Your mother's cousin."

"Oh. Well hello Mr. Black."

"Call me Regulus or Reg."

"Well then Reg, please, call me Tonks."

About an hour after Tonks came home Ted did the same. Ted was a nice, jolly fellow. Regulus, however, didn't think the man would survive in the Black family.

"So Regulus when will the ceremony take place?" Andromeda asked.

"Ceremony what ceremony?" Tonks interrupted.

"Harry will be blood adopted by Regulus."

"Blood adoption. I thought blood magic was illegal?" Ted inquired casting a suspicious look at Regulus.

"Ted, dear, Britain is filled with idiots from both sides. They all are deluded and bigoted."

"And besides," Regules put in, "a blood adoption isn't illegal here, just frowned upon."

"How come people say it is illegal then?"

"Because," Regulus answered, "no one bothers to look anymore."

* * *

Regulus was looking at the Potter family. He felt bad about what he planned to do, but he was doing it for Harry. Regulus knew Severus Snape. He knew him well. Well enough to know that he would do any and everything to bad mouth James Potter and Harry by extension. Evan would arrive at Hogwarts filled with hatred for his father and brother. He could imagine the boy yelling about his rightful inheritance stolen from him. He could envision the boy going to Lucius Malfoy and Lucius working to try and get his hands on the Potter fortune...for Evan of course.

Regulus planned to absolve the House of Potter. The seats, the jewels, the properties, the vaults and anything else under Potter would go under either the Peverell or Gryffindor names. From that moment on their would be no Potter family. It would have died with James. Thus Evan would get no more of the fortune than what was left to him in a vault Regulus planned to set aside. The family would most likely be Peverell, as Gryffindor was too...just too. Plus, he did not want to give his grandfather and mother an apoplexy. It would be funny to see their faces, however. But, Peverell-Black sounded much better for everyone's health.

The grey-eyed man still had yet to pick a name. He would have one by the ceremony. He wondered what would change in the child's appearance. What would he receive from the Black family. Would his eyes be violet or would they turn gray? They could also just have a violet or gray tinge to them. Would his cheek bones rise? Would his hair straighten? He couldn't wait to see what would happen.

The blood adoption would enhance his black blood. But it wouldn't eliminate the Evans and Potter blood running through his veins. Some blood adoptions could eliminate the original mother or father. This would only change his features a little and cause him to have three parents instead of two. Two birth parents and one magical and blood adopted.

"Weg! Papa!"

"Hey little man."

"Wiwwle maan," Harry mimicked. "Pway. Pway wif me pwease Weg papa." Regulus and Harry spent the next hour and a half with each other. Playing and talking. A warm feeling rose in his chest whenever Harry would look up at him with those sparkling green eyes and that adorable smile.

Harry's eyes steadily grew heavier. When the little boy yawned, Regulus picked him up and rocked him to sleep. Regulus found himself fascinated with the child. He was just so loveable and happy all the time. Harry was just what the Black family needed. Maybe this child could make a family out of them.

* * *

**A/N: I cannot decide on a Black family name for Harry. Also Hermione will probably be non-existent for most of this story. Ron and the Weasley's won't be seen for a while.**

**I like praise...a lot. But I find I also like and want criticism. Plz and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Good morning, Prince," Regulus greeted Harry.

"G'mown," was the reply, "Weg Papa, whewe Eeeva?"

"Eva? Who is Eva?"

"Eeeva!"

Regulus frowned as he thought, then he sighed, "Do you mean Evan?"

"Eeeva!"

Regulus rubbed his face. The child would not meet his brother again for a very long time. It would be ten years at the very least. Regulus did not yet know if he would send Harry to Hogwarts. There were plenty of other schools in the world. A lot of which were better than Hogwarts. He would not limit Harry to the United Kingdom or even Europe.

"Harry, your brother is not here, I'm sorry."

* * *

"...I'm sorry," Harry heard the Reg Papa man whisper. He had heard the daddy man say that to the mama lady. The doggy man said that a lot too. He missed them very much. The way Padfoot would be a man sometimes. The way Moo Moo would read to him. He missed Wormy, daddy, mama, Evan...and his broomstick. He loved to fly and go really fast, "Fwy pwease?"

The gray-eyed man smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Prince. I do not have a broom for you." Harry huffed and folded his chubby arms. These people were nice, but they had none of his toys, "Birwdie pwease?" The Weg Papa man picked up the colorful bird.

"This is a phoenix, Harry. Can you say 'phoenix.'"

"Fin...finnix."

"Close enough, Prince. The phoenix is a creature born of fire. It is immortal and represents resurrection; life and death. It is a great symbol to have, little one. Anastasius would be a great name, but if you go to a muggle school you will be picked on." Reg Papa kept staring at him and Harry stared back. "Taurus...Taurus Jupiter...I will discuss that with Andy. No, her daughter's name is Nymphadora. You know what...I like it.

Harry had no idea what the man was taking about. He didn't care either. Harry had stuffed his phoenix in his mouth, he was hungry, "Pood pwease?"

The gray-eyed man smiled, "Blitz, can you bring Har...Taurus his breakfast, please."

"Yes, Master Regulus."

Harry stared at the creature, "Wanky!" Harry called.

A familiar looking house-elf appeared. "Master Harry!"

* * *

Regulus heard the child call, "Wanky." And a house elf wearing the Potter emblem appeared.

Regulus had to blink for a moment, "Who might you be?"

"I is Lanky, sir. I is the Potter Head Elf."

"Are you tied to Har-this child or his brother?"

"No, I is being tied to no one."

"Are you able to bind yourself and the other elves to him?"

"Yes, sir." The elf walked up to Harry and touched him. A white blight surrounded the baby and the elf. After a moment the Potter falcon soared signifying the acceptance of the bond.

"Thank you, Lanky. Master Harry's name will be changed to Taurus. Please notify all the other house elves. No one will be at Potter Manor in the foreseeable future. No one should be there or at any other properties belong to this child. If anyone comes to a property belonging to Master Taurus please remove them. How are the wards at Potter Manor?"

"The manor bes sealed with blood when Master Charlus died and Master James bes not knowing how to handle the wards." That would explain why the Potters lived at Godric's Hollow. Regulus had assumed Lily and James had listened to Dumbledore. With James not knowing how to properly activate and maintain the wards, Death Eaters could have attacked the property and the ancient house would have fallen. James was a smart man, but he, like Sirius and Frank Longbottom, hardly listened to their fathers.

"Okay Lanky, you may leave now." With one last, confused look at her master she popped away. "Har-Taurus you cannot call other house elves. If you need one call Blitz."

"Bwitss."

"Yes, Blitz."

* * *

Severus Snape grit his teeth. The boy would not stop crying. He did not know what Albus Dumbledore had been thinking. What had Lily been thinking? Snape was extremely grateful that she had forgiven him. His green-eyed love had been reluctant at first. During the war he had written to her and worn her down with constant letters. She had been bored and lonely. He remembered one letter from Lily telling him she missed him and their friendship. She and Potter had been fighting constantly and the arrogant bastard had been out with Black a lot. She explained that she wanted to see him; her old friend; her Sev. After one particular argument she had come to him. He would never forget...

The boy in his arms was still crying, "Shh. Hush, little one, please. I miss your mama, too." Lily had left him this child; her child. The child that looked exactly like her: Evan. This was Lily's last gift to him and he would treasure it, always.

Snape's thoughts drifted to the other child. The one Lily had said was more interested in flying than anything else. The one that looked like Potter. The boy would not know of his heritage until it was too late. Snape planned to raise Evan with a sharp and cunning mind. Maybe even so that Evan would be able to take the Potter name and fortune and make it Prince...or better yet, Snape.

Snape grimaced, the boy would probably be just as big-headed and foolish as his father. He would have to warn Evan. He would make sure to bring _that_ child to heel. Maybe he would allow Draco and Evan to some leeway with the boy, too. Evan would no doubt be a Slytherin and alienated because of the future boy wonder. It would only be just. Snape would make sure that this child, the one he held in his arms would be the superior child. Everyone would know it. "You will be the best young Evan. My godsons: Evan and Draco. You both shall be the envy of society; the best of the best."

* * *

"Grandsire sir, the Potter house elf has been here. She has bonded with Har-Taurus."

"Very good...did you say Taurus?" He asked curiously.

"Yes sir, I have chosen his new name. He shall be known as Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black."

"What about Hadrian?"

"Pardon me?"

"Hadrian and you may still address him with that dreadful name."

Regulus contemplated the suggestion for a moment, before shaking his head, "No, Harry...Taurus could slip up in the future and that could be costly. His name shall be Taurus. I will explain everything to him when he has reached an appropriate age."

"People will know who he is anyway if his looks do not change all that much."

"In Britain, yes. But if we leave the country people will only know him as Taurus Peverell-Black."

"Very well. When will the adoption take place?" Arcturus asked, changing the subject.

"Whenever the papers become aprroved with the muggle authorities."

"I shall handle that."

"Grandsire," Regulus pleaded, "Please do not kill or torture any muggles."

Arcturus gave his grandson an exasperated look, "Regulus, I am not uncouth. Just because I loathe the cretins does not mean I will just start tourturing and killing them...especially in public. If I wish to kill or torture anyone, I shall bring them back here and lock them in the basement."

Regulus shrugged, "Sorry, sir. I should have known better. Never let anyone know what is done behind close doors."

"Precisely." After a pause, Arcturus asked, "What are your plans after the adoption."

"I will probably stay in the old castle..."

"It will need to be cleaned and updated."

"I know, but I wish to stay there for the time being. It will be easy enough to obtain some house elves tomorrow to clean the place. I can acquire some tomorrow."

Arcturus nodded and studied his grandson. The young man had changed since cracking his head open. He had accepted this new person because, truthfully, what could he have done? He just hoped when the child..._Taurus_ grew up he would not destroy the dark or old traditions. Arcturus would always despise the muggles and mudbloods. He could not understand why, but he was an old man. He was too old to change and he, truthfully, had no wish to.

"Hello, Prince." It was later that evening and Regulus had, for the first time, given Ha-Taurus a bath. He planned, as he had done ever since the child's arrival, to read to him before bed. "Prince, can you say Taurus?"

"T-Tauw...Tauw wus...Tauwus."

"Very good, Prince. That is your new name. I will call you Taurus from now on," Regulus said smiling down at Taurus.

Green eyes stared at him, "Hawee!"

"No more Harry. Taurus."

Regulus had finished putting Taurus' clothing on. He picked up the green-eyed toddler and placed him on his lap. Blitz popped in and gave Regulus Taurus' bottle. As the child drank his milk Regulus petted the soft baby hair and rocked in the chair. He occasionally kissed Harry's forehead. Taurus had not been there all that long, but Regulus found himself half way in love with hi already. Taurus loved to follow him around the house and mimick him. Sometimes it aggravated Regulus, but then the child would smile and giggle at him and most of his irritation would melt away.

While Regulus rocked and kissed Taurus, he failed to see his mother watching them from the door. He did not see her look of dismay or the one of regret. Walburga Black watched her son and soon to be grandson, all the while trying to convince herself that Regulus had forgotten himself. That all of the affection being displayed was most indecent and unbefitting of a Black. She refused to acknowledge the twinge of regret she felt in her chest even if the emotion was plastered on her face. She took a fortifying breath before walking away with her head held high.

* * *

_Lucretia, _

_I require you to attend me this Thursday at 10 at the house in London. If you are unavailable send me a note in return to reschedule. If a note is not sent back, I shall assume you will be here at the appointed time._

_Your loving father,_

_Arcturus S. Black_

Lucretia knew her father would never change. He was proud, arrogant, and demanding, but she loved him. How could she not? She was the oldest and his only girl.

When she arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place she noted that it was just as dark and dreary as ever. She wondered why her father was even here. If he wished to reside in England, the castle in Nottinghamshire was available. She knocked on her father's study door, "Enter," a deep voice rumbled from within.

"Good morning, Father," She said leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Lucretia, dear, have a seat." Arcturus gave her a look of fondness, a look he rarely dished out to anyone. "Would you like some tea."

"Yes, please."

After serving tea, Arcturus opted to get the small talk out of the way, "How are you, Lulu?"

She smiled cutely at her childhood nickname. She had always been her father's princess. "I am fine, father, considering all that has happened in the last weeks; with all that has happened in the last few years. With the war, Fabian and Gideon, Lily and James, Regulus and all that is going on with Sirius." Sometimes she could not help but sneer at the thought of Sirius. The boy was a fool, but then again so were many others of his generation; so were many of her generation. "Have you heard from Sirius at all?" She was appalled that her nephew had spent time in Azkaban, but the family had found out to late to help him, and most had not wanted to.

"No," was the curt answer she received, "Lucretia, I invited you here because I am in need of your assistance."

"Anything, father." Arcturus almost smiled. She would do just about anything to please him, but she would most definitely be most reluctant to fill this request. "How is your relationship with Septimus' daughter-in-law?"

Lucretia wrinkled her nose, "Do you mean Molly?"

"I believe so."

She took on a look of distaste, "She's...uncivilized. Most times I can barely tolerate her. The woman is too loud and abrasive..."

Arcturus was amused as his daughter geared up for full rant mode on the faults of Molly Weasley. Holding up his hand he asked, "How well do you get on with Cedrella?"

Lucretia choked on her tea, "Huh?" She responded eloquently.

"Cedrella, Lucretia. How well do you get along with her?"

"I-I w-well," she stuttered before clearing her throat, "What is this about, sir?"

"Lucretia," he became serious, "I need you to listen to me without interruption." At her curious nod he said, "As you know I had been good friends with Charlus Potter before the war. We lost contact because of our differing views on the war. A few months before he died, he sent me an owl to me. We met and had drinks, then he broke. Charlus told me how disappointed he was with me, Sirius, James, and most of all himself. He confessed his regrets about everything. He told me that he was dying and that he made James swear an oath to leave me in charge of the Estate. Now I am in charge of everything until Heir Potter comes of age. However, the House of Black is also in need of an heir."

With a horrified look she almost screeched, "Surely you do not intend for one of the Weasley boys to...to...b-but they are blood-traitors."

"Calm down Lucretia," her father all but barked, "No not them. The Potter child, Harry."

Lucretia scrunched up her nose, "And a half-blood is better than a blood-traitor? And one with a mudblood name at that? Plus, the child cannot be found. Dumbledore has explained to everyone he is safe and he refuses to give up his location."

"He is safe and he is upstairs...with Regulus."

"Regulus!" Living her life in the Black family kept her mouth from hanging open.

"Regulus is alive, my dear. He only just escaped, but he is alive."

"Does Regulus plan to adopt the boy?"

"Yes."

"Father...would not adopting a half-blood make us...well blood-traitors."

Her father narrowed his eyes, "Our family has decided it will change its ways. No longer will any member of this family bow down to anyone. Not Albus Dumbledore and not another Dark Lord. While I may never accept a mudblood or a muggle, I will try to be a bit more tolerant. And that is where you come in."

Lucretia, who had been near squirming in her seat under her father's glare, said, "How?"

"I need you to speak with Cedrella and Muriel Prewitt. Molly and Arthur more than likely cannot be saved, but their children, the children are still young and impressionable. If you, Cedrella, and Muriel work just a little maybe those children can have a future where they think for themselves. I plan to do the same with Draco."

Lucretia thought for a moment. Getting closer to the Weasley children would allow Ignatius and Muriel to establish which child would be suitable as Heir to House Prewitt. To her everlasting shame and sorrow she had never been able to bear a child to term. With Fabian and Gideon dead the next heir had to come from Molly, and maybe Cedrella would be welcomed back to the family. "Very well father, I shall put side dignity at try to be friendly with the blood traitors," she notified him.

"Thank you, my dear."

* * *

At the same time Narcissa Malfoy was enjoying a splendid breakfast in Malfoy Manor with her husband, Lucius. "Narcissa," she heard husband call softly.

Looking up with adoration in her eyes she said breathly, "Yes, dear?"

She saw amusement in her husband eyes, "Severus would like to come over soon and introduce young...Evan, I believe, to Draco."

Narcissa wondered what Dumbledore had been thinking when he allowed Snape to raise that child. The man was abrasive to say the least, but the alternative was her cousin Sirius, the blood-traitor. She had allowed Snape to be Draco's godfather at Lucius request and she would not deny her son the pleasure of his godfather, "Very well, tell him he can come over sometime next week."

"Hmm...Dumbledore finally made an intelligent move. Evan will no doubt be smart and cunning. He can be Draco's second in command when the time comes. It might even be possible for his brother to be swayed to the dark. And if all else fails, young Evan could be his brother's destruction."

Narcissa smiled, Draco would be everything his father and grandfather were: rich, handsome, feared, and successful. She had fallen in love with Lucius because he treated her like the princess she was. As Mrs. Malfoy she could not possibly want for anything. Draco would be the leader of his generation. He would be the driving force of the dark.

* * *

That afternoon, Druella listened to her youngest daughter prattle on about how wonderful her life, husband, and child were. "...and Mother have you heard that the youngest Potter twin is living with Severus Snape?"

"Yes Cissa I heard."

"I wondered what possessed the mudblood to leave her son to him? Lucius wants Draco to be friends with the boy, but he is a half-blood so I have some reservations," she simpered. "But the child will have some political clout and I am sure that will work in Draco's favor. My little Dragon is destined for greatness. No on will stand in his way."

Druella half-heartedly listened to her daughter, spoilt child that she was. She could, unfortunately, see just why Regulus had denied her grandson the opportunity to become the next Lord Black. If Regulus ever tried to teach the child any modicum of humility, his parents would just undo everything. She didn't know how that child could be saved. One thing she was aware of, however, was someone _could_ stand in the way of Draco's greatness: Harry Potter. Just like Charlus stood in Abraxas' way, just like James stood in Lucius' way, Harry could stand in Draco's way. Both families were known for their arrogance, but the Potter's were an old family, with political clout, money, power, and, above all else, respect. The Malfoy's were feared, but few actually had respect for them.

* * *

Regulus had just finished inspecting the castle. He would learn a lot here. If he hired tutors the child would never have to leave. He planned to reconstruct the lower floors. He wanted to update the potions lab and build a dueling room. He had always been interested in sword fighting.

The library was stocked, but he planned to bring the books from Grimmauld Place to the castle. He would also buy several new books just to add some flare. He _was_ a Black after all.

Taurus would be in the nursery, which was next door to the Master's chambers. He would move to the Heir's chamber when he reached an appropriate age.

The property was gorgeous. The castle was surrounded by green, with the exception of the stone pathway that led to and surrounded the house. Regulus planned to learn to drive a muggle car so that was helpful. There was an empty stable on the left side of the castle. Ever since he had seen the muggles riding a horse he wanted to learn. A forest lied on the west side and at the edge of the lake. The lake was at the edge of the Estate, _yes horses will definitely be needed._ The quidditch pitch on the east would have to be updated. Taurus was already asking for his broom to fly. With his natural Potter blood and Regulus' added to the mix, Taurus would no doubt never wish to stop flying.

Regulus would probably add some greenhouses eventually, just in case Taurus was like his mother and enjoyed potions.

The interior of the house would basically be white, black, and gray, with the exception of personal rooms. Redesigning would be expensive, but he could handle it. He had hired a few people to redo the place. By the time the adoption took place it would be ready.

He kept coming back every day to inspect the castle and redo and strengthen the wards. He had placed warding crystals around the estate all containing blood from Taurus and himself. Taurus' blood was used as added protection. Bellatrix and Narcissa had close ties with the Dark Lord, they would be able to get through some if not all if he used his blood only. He also had the house elves add a little protection to the place.

* * *

A week later the Blacks minus Regulus and Taurus had dinner at Malfoy Manor. Severus Snape was also in attendance. Orion and Cygnus shared smirks with their fathers.

Narcissa was the perfect hostess. The guests at Malfoy Manor enjoyed a three course meal while Arcturus enjoyed ignoring and annoying Snape. The man most likely wanted money from the Potter Estate.

"Mr. Snape," Irma began, "How is...Evan is it?"

"He is well," Snape drawled, "although I hadn't realized just how expensive it was to care for a child." Arcturus' lips twitched in amusement.

"Well, yes child care is expensive," Walburga's tone became condescending, "some have to work to make a living I understand. It must be hard," she finished sorrowfully.

The man's left eye twitched. Arcturus bit down a smile. It must have been difficult being a poor, disowned half-blood in Slytherin. Clearly Walburga had hit a nerve.

"I have always believed that hard work made a man. I have seen my fair share of..._spoilt brats_ who have know idea what labor is. But...then again they also _lacked_ intelligence."

Walburga raised her brow. She knew the filthy half-blood was talking about her children and most likely James Potter. She then plastered on a confused look, "Well you _were_ a Slytherin surrounded by _indulged_ children, I cannot imagine how difficult it is for those at the bottom of hierarchy, especially those who were destitute and friendless."

Snape blushed, from embarrassment or anger no one knew because Irma hopped in before Snape could continue, "Narcissa how is Draco?" She barely concealed a flinch as Melania kicked her under the table.

The Blacks tried hard not to roll their eyes at the not-so-subtle hints about the Black Lordship and Draco obtaining it. Orion so wished to tell the blond fool that it would never happen.

* * *

_Lord Arcturus Black,_

_As you know, Potions Master Severus Snape is caring for young Evanson Charlus Potter, as per Lily Evans Potter's wishes. Her other child, Harry James, is safe with his muggle relatives. Both groups are in need of funds to provide each child with basic necessities. However, it is impossible as you are in control of the Estate. _

_As Lord Black you know how essential it is for Heirs of Estates to learn their duties and responsibilities. It would not do well to send both young Mr. Potters to Hogwarts ignorant of their places in society. I implore you to do right by both children and release the Estate to either myself of Professor Snape._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Arcturus curled his upper lip into a sneer. Albus Dumbledore clearly thought he was a fool. Hypocritical old man. Hiding a child in the muggle world would certainly allow him to learn of his heritage. Like hell he would release this estate to those fools. He doubted very much that Dumbledore would stoop to stealing money, but books and other toys in the vaults would most likely go missing. He did not know the Snape fellow well, but he knew he hated James Potter. To release an Estate to a man that hated the last Lord Potter was insupportable. Taurus would never see a thing.

Arcturus had gotten the papers approved for Taurus. His name was officially, to the muggles at least, Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black. He had to obliviate several muggles to get the job done, however. He even hexed some muggle chit because she kept popping some pink, chewy substance in her mouth. A stinging hex to the shin stopped her immediately.

* * *

Regulus was finally able to blood adopt Taurus. There would have to be formal celebration and ceremony when Taurus was old enough to speak and accept the family magic and Andromeda as his godmother. Regulus could accept on behalf of Harry for Andromeda, but he didn't believe she was yet ready to be in the same room with her parents and Arcturus. Taurus would be Regulus' son in blood and magic, but magic would still need his acceptance

Regulus had ordered the potion from an excellent potion's master in Egypt. Pricking his finger, three droplets of blood fell into Taurus' bottle. He added the potion and shook it until the liquid turned a bright pink. He gave Taurus the bottle and the child drunk it all. As he drank, a small blue light surrounded him. The more the child drank the brighter the light became. Finally, the child was surrounded by blue light, "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, accept you, Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black, formally known as Harry James Potter, as my son and heir, in name, blood, and magic. So I swear, so mote it be."

When Regulus finished, Corvus the Crow, the family symbol, soared above them in a bright, white light. The animal exploded and sprinkled itself on Taurus. The adoption was almost finished. They would have to wait eight hours for it to settle. The next morning would officially show Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black.

Regulus rocked his son until he fell asleep. Placing the child in his cot, he kissed his forehead and left the room. As the door closed, Regulus missed the spark of lightening that traveled up Taurus' little body and became absorbed by his scar.

The next morning Regulus was able to see what changed. "My, my, my you are handsome, Prince." Taurus just giggled. Taurus looked like James Potter and Regulus Black's son with Lily Evans' eyes. Except the eyes had a flecks of silver in them. Taurus' took on a more aristocratic look and his lips were fuller. His hair had flattened out, but it was still messy. Regulus took note of his son's scar. It was still there, but it seemed as if there was some sort of energy flowing through it. He would have to get that checked out. "Welcome to the Black family, Prince."

That statement caused several things to happen. Harry Potter's name was erased in the Hogwarts record book and Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black appeared. The Potter Wizengamot seat was added to the Peverell seat. The name on the Potter Vaults changed to Peverell. All keys dissolved except the one for the Peverell and Gryffindor Vaults. Taurus Peverell-Black appeared on the Peverell and Black tapestries. The Potter House elves' crest turned to Black and Peverell. Most importantly, all of Albus Dumbledore's tracking devices failed and went up in smoke.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had left Hogwarts for a week to stay in his family's old cottage in Godric's Hollow. His eyes were red from tears and exhaustion. He was tired as he had just led a war and had lost many students from both sides, some of them had just left Hogwarts. The McKinnons, the Boneses, the Longbottoms, the Meadows, the Potters just to name a few. He felt a wave of hot anger at Peter Pettigrew when be thought of the Potters._ How many others did you give up, Peter? _He had lost many friends and peers over the last decade and he was finally allowing himself to grieve.

A lot of Death Eaters had escaped Azkaban because they were able to buy their freedom. Dumbledore hoped they would change their ways. They had a second chance and he believed those that had escaped should take advantage of it.

Thinking of Death Eater redemption led to thoughts of Severus Snape. He had asked the former Slytherin to take in both children, but Severus had declined. He said the other Potter child wasn't his responsibility. "If his foolish father wanted him to go to Black then that is where he should go," the greasy-haired man had drawled. Dumbledore expressed his disappointment to no avail. Dumbledore had high hopes for young Evan to bring out the best in Severus Snape. Sirius Black had been in Azkaban at the time and that led Dumbledore to Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister. He had left the child on the doorstep with a note explaining everything. He remembered Petunia from when she was a little girl of eleven. She had written to him because she wanted to attend Hogwarts. He had written a kind rejection note in response. He had not heard from the child again, but he hoped she had grown up and let go of her resentment and disappointment. He believed everyone deserved a chance to prove themselves.

When Sirius had been released from Azkaban he was in no shape to care for a child. He had said that he would follow whatever he, Albus, had thought was best. They had come to a compromise. Harry would stay at the Dursleys until his eleventh birthday, then he would move in with Sirius. He neither Sirius wanted the child to end up with the Blacks, so Harry's location was not revealed to Arcturus when he had demanded it. Lord Black had sneered at the both of them before walking away.

Harry would have enough things to contend with without having to deal with politics and Head of House duties. Maybe it would be best if Severus had Evan take lessons with Augusta or Septimus to learn Head of House responsibilities. Lucius was no Lord and Arcturus would only teach supremacy and other such things unsuitable for a light-minded child. Sirius could explain to Harry the benefits of not being Head of House. The boy was a celebrity as it was, his brother would need something to stem the jealousy when they met.

* * *

Lucretia had been uneasy since she had spoken to her father. Tonight they were having dinner with Ignatius' Aunt Muriel.

"Aunt Muriel, Ignatius," Lucretia said sweetly, "I spoke to my father the other day..."

"Ol' Arcturus, is he still...ah mean as the devil?"

Lucretia smiled but refused to further acknowledge the interruption, "He spoke to me about...well the future off our families."

Ignatius have her good full attention at that, "What," he asked, "could Arcturus be worried about _my _family for...is he finally dying?" He did not like Arcturus or most of the Blacks. They were bigots and racists and he had close ties with Septimus Weasley. To throw a man from the family because he wasn't rich was unacceptable. He loved Lucretia and was glad she had accepted him, despite her high maintenance attitude and low tolerance of muggles and muggleborns.

"Ignatius, please," he sighed and motioned for her to continue, "my father...my family it seems is trying to change," Ignatius scoffed. "They want to help the future generation of Britain."

Muriel chuckled, "Help them to the dark?"

"No, help them to...to a better future. Keep them from making the mistakes of their parents."

"So," Ignatius said derisively, "He wants to keep his future heir, the Malfoy boy, from dying on another Dark Lords service. All about preserving the Black line eh? Selfish," Ignatius finished, shaking his head.

"He does wish to keep his future heir from dying and preserve the Black line, but it certainly isn't for Draco...it is for Harry Potter."

"Oho this is good," Muriel said gleefully, "Arcturus does nothing by halves. This is a fight against Albus Dumbledore."

Ignatius knew then he had no choice but to suffer the Blacks, his family was under the protection of House Potter and his Aunt never passed a chance to get one over on Albus Dumbledore, for some reason she hated that man. He could not understand why. He was a nice, genial, forgiving old man who loved just about anyone.

"How did he get Harry Potter from Albus Dumbledore?"

"He is in charge of Harry's family estate until he comes of age."

"What about the other child?"

"With Severus Snape."

"What does your father want us to do?"

"Find a suitable Heir and have Cedrellla teach the other Weasley children respect for tradition."

"Your father has some nerve."

"But he is also correct, Ignatius," Muriel cut in, "Arthur, Molly, and Septimus are content with the blood traitor label. They have no respect for the old ways." Ignatius made to cut in, but Muriel forestalled him, "Let me finish. They will do nothing to change, but the Potter boy, whom I assume will be blood adopted, will have the power to destroy Albus Dumbledore and his allies, including Septimus, Molly, and Arthur Weasley."

"Naturally, the Blacks will raise the boy to be against Dumbledore. What do the you all have against him anyway?"

"He is a liar," Muriel started instantly.

"Nosy old man," Lucretia muttered.

"He cares," Ignatius stated firmly.

Muriel snorted and shook her head. Even after the war, even after the deaths of his nephews, the deaths of several heirs and heiress all over Britain, her ridiculous nephew still championed the old fool. That man had all but told those children that killing was bad. However, a lot of the opposition had died in the end. She wondered just how many of those impressionable children had become war hardened soldiers that had different views. If only Fabian and Gideon had used lethal force. Her nephews had been incredibly talented fighters to hold off twenty Death Eaters by themselves, but not one of those Death Eaters had been maimed fatally or critically. She sighed, maybe Arcturus was on to something true.

* * *

Sirius Black was drunk and mourning. He was in a state of misery and only Remus Lupin and his godson kept him alive, well the thought of his godson anyway. He had been in Azkaban for a week and a half and had selfishly given his godson to Lily's sister and brother-in-law. He knew James would be disappointed in him if he knew, but he was grieving and couldn't bear Harry asking for his mother and father and brother.

Sirius was beyond pissed with Lily. How could she give her child to a known Death Eater. A person who wouldn't care if people like her dropped dead. Sirius Black had been and would always be a cad. He knew lust when he saw it. And he knew one Severus Snape just wanted a piece of Lily's arse. Moony had said he found several letters written to and from Snape at the cottage. He prayed to all deities known to man that Lily had not done anything stupid.

Harry. His thoughts always went to Harry nowadays. He now regretted making a vow with Dumbledore. Not from lack of trust, but because he would not get to see Harry again until he was eleven. He promised himself to make it up to Harry. He would buy the boy anything he wanted. Both boys. He already knew just how much Evan would suffer with Snape. Snape had probably already started molding the child to be a perfect little snake. Sirius spat on the ground, the child would most likely hate his father. Probably hate him too. Picking up the firewhiskey bottle he noticed that it was empty. This made him angry. He threw the bottle at the wall and proceeded to ball up in the fetal position and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Blasted woman! Will she ever shut the hell up about the child?_ Orion Black had been bemoaning his fate for two decades. When they had been children he could hardly stand to be in the presence of Walburga and after being married to her for twenty-two years he now out right loathed her. Familiarity does indeed breed contempt. _Why__ could I not have married Druella and Cygnus forced to take Lucretia. _He had always been jealous of Cygnus and it got worse when Cygnus got a better deal than him. Arcturus was probably punishing him for lacking as a man.

Orion Black had always been spineless. He understood perfectly why Andromeda, Cedrella, and Sirius had run away. He had wanted to do the same, but his greatest character flaw was lack of courage. He had always taken a back seat to things, letting others make his decisions, big or small.

His biggest regret was his children. His eldest son had been an oddball in the family. Orion had never stood up for his son. He never stopped Walburga from treating the boy as she had as he liked to run from his problems and his wife. When Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor he had not known whether to laugh or cry. He could not choose so he settled for alcohol. Regulus had become a Death Eater. Orion was proud of his heritage, but he could not bring himself to care about any of them: the purebloods, half-bloods, mudbloods, muggles, or any of the in-between. The were all fools in his honest opinion. He had not wanted Regulus to join the ranks, but he had refused to open his mouth and express his opinion.

He could never truly make it up to his children, but he did have a grandson he could spoil and teach now. Hopefully those sparkling green eyes could assuage his guilt and regret.

The bloody woman was still going on. Enough was enough. Orion Sirius Black had reached his breaking point, "Woman! Shut the hell up and sit down! Now!"

Walburga Black was so shocked that she actually closed her mouth and sat down. "Listen to me and listen well. That filthy half-blood, as you so generously call him, is now your grandson. Said grandson is famous_ for defeating a powerful dark lord. _A half-blood did that. If I wish to see Taurus, I shall. And _you _shan't say a word against said wish. Do you understand me, madam?" She moved her head in a gesture universally known as yes. With a nod of satisfaction he turned oh his heel feeling good about himself.

* * *

"Can you believe the audacity?" Septimus Weasley was highly upset. The Blacks. The bloody Blacks were making demands of him and his family. He was proud that his family refused to bow to the pureblood supremacy way of thinking. His family wasn't rich, but the were smart and powerful people. Yes, as of right now his family was labeled as blood-traitors, but with Albus Dumbledore and his likely protegé, Harry Potter, as leaders of Magical Britain, his family would be looked upon with respect in the coming years.

He liked that idea. His grandson, Ronald, was the Potter boys' age, maybe he could encourage the child to make friends with the boys. They were, apparently separated at the moment, maybe Ronald could become Harry's older brother or something. He would encourage Ronald to make friends with Harry Potter.

"If Ignatius believes I will listen to Muriel Prewitt, or worse yet Arcturus Black, he has another think coming."

* * *

Cedrella Weasley nee Black watched and listened to her husband rant and rave. She was absolutely against reconnecting with her former family members, especially the older ones. But, she was all for her grandchildren learning the old ways. She loved her husband and children, but at times she missed the respect the Black family name garnered.

Most of her old acquaintances upturned their nose at her. It still hurt, but most of the pain had mellowed with time. She did not want that for her grandchildren. Arthur and Charles had already suffered that fate. Charles had left the country and Arthur was struggling with a Ministry job. She could not see her son moving up, especially with his muggle fascination. She had tried to talk to him, but he was as bull-headed as his father.

"Septimus, maybe, teaching the children some proper pride..."

"'Proper pride?' What the devil does that mean," he asked incredulously.

"I mean teach them the old ways..."

"Are you ashamed of us now "drella? Do you miss what you could have had?"

"No! But I have no wish to see our grandchildren suffer what we and our children have?"

"We have suffered have we not?" He asked dangerously. "But what is to gain without a little pain? This world is moving in a new direction. A direction of tolerance and acceptance. I have never nor will I ever bow to the wants and needs of the pureblood supremacists. Tell _Lucretia _I said no."

"But..."

"No Cedrella!"

_Damn stubborn man._ She would not tell Lucretia no. She would teach her grandchildren respect for the old ways. She was tired of hearing about Albus Dumbledore from Septimus, Arthur, and Molly. The Weasley family had not suffered many casualties during the war. Distant relatives had died, but no one truly important to the family outside of Fabian and Gideon. Arthur and Septimus had no idea what it truly felt like, so their loyalty had not wavered. But she saw it. Saw the future and what could happen to her family if something was not done. She would change something, even if it meant staying with in Muriel Prewitt's company. She just hoped she would not come to regret her decision.

* * *

"Hey, Prince. You see the snow?"

"'Now papa! Awwll w'ite." Taurus said excitedly.

"Yes, Prince, all white." They were in the master's chambers standing by the balcony doors looking at the snowfall. They could not do all that much as Taurus was still small and Regulus was afraid of losing him in the big castle. "Your grandfather will be visiting you today, Prince." Regulus did not know how to feel about Taurus and his father and refused to dwell on it.

"You want to go outside, Prince?" Regulus whispered with exuberance in the toddlers wars. He smiled as the boy nodded his head enthusiastically.

They are breakfast before bundling up and going outside. They slid and slipped outside. "Hey!" Regulus shouted. He had been on his knees trying to teach Taurus how to make a proper snowball when he felt something cold on his head. The mischievous, giggling toddler had dumped some snow on his head.

He flicked snow back at the grinning child. Taurus had the nerve to look affronted. Crossing his arms and pouting he waited until Regulus turned around to pick up more snow. When his adoptive father turned back around he received a face full of snow.

Spitting snow out his mouth he yelled, "Taurus Jupiter..."

He never got to finish as more snow hit him. He decided to retaliate in kind. Taurus was still giggling with a face full of snow as he jumped on Regulus. They were tickling and laughing in the snow for a good while and that is how Arcturus and Orion found them.

* * *

Arcturus was trying to get all the Potter, well Peverell business taken care of before Christmas if not the new year. He had met with the solicitors and both wills had been executed in full, not just the parts Albus Dumbledore wanted. Contracts were being written and signed. The only person he could not do anything about was Evanson Charlus Potter. Only his brother could make those decisions.

He wanted to speak with Regulus before leaving for Italy. He rarely spent as much time as he had this past year in Britain. The Blacks owned a nice Villa and Melania and himself usually stayed there for most of the year.

Arriving at the castle, he saw Orion staring out the windows and onto the castle grounds. He walked up silently and without acknowledgement to see what occupied Orion's interest. He could not stomp his foot and throw a tantrum but he was half of mind to go outside and spank the both of them. He could not believe his heirs were behaving in such a manner. Rolling around in the snow seemingly without a care in the world. What if someone saw them? He turned to march outside when someone, Orion, grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

Looking into amused gray eyes he heard, "I would suggest you leave them alone, father."

He sneered at his son, "And who are you to suggest anything to me?"

"I am your son..."

"Exactly! _I_ am _your_ father. _Your _Head of House. Cease and desist suggesting things to _me_. Now let go of me!"

Orion did not let go. Instead he gripped the shoulder harder. Orion was taller and bulkier than his father, which made his cowardly nature all the more odd. "Very well, I shall _tell_ you then. Regardless of what you like and believe things are changing. In the coming years things will be different. Regulus is no longer that spoilt boy that will just obey you because you hold his purse strings. He will no longer submit..."

"Well you would certainly no about submitting do you not," Arcturus snipped.

Orion refused to flinch, "Yes, I certainly do. But after 43 years I have realized that I am _not_ to old to change. I will no longer _allow_ you to lord over us all. And I certainly will _not _allow _Taurus_ to grow up being afraid and submissive to either his father, grandfather, or great-grandfathers. Now you _will_ leave them alone. Besides, what can you truly do. All of the other possible heirs are unable to continue the line..."

"There is Draco," Arcturus warned.

"Yes there is," Orion said in mock wonder. "How could I forget? It seems _you _have forgotten that Octivus, Charlus, and Harfang are dead, but Abraxas and Thaddeus are still alive. I _so_ would enjoy seeing you get try your best to get along with those two. How amusing it would be to see you grit your teeth and deal with Abraxas over Draco."

Arcturus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His pride would never let him cozy up to Abraxas Malfoy. In school he had been the best of friends with Octavius Greengrass, Harfang Longbotttom, and Charlus Potter: Two Gryffindors and two Slytherins. No one said anything against them as they were Greengrass, Longbottom, Black and Potter. But fools like Abraxas Malfoy, Thaddeus Nott, Augustus Avery, and Darius MacNair had tried to pick a few fights. Now he was the only one of his group of friends still alive and he could not bring himself to even try to enjoy the company of old enemies.

With a snarl he ripped his arm from his sons slackened grip and turned to leave. Before flooing away he said, "Tell your son I will be back tomorrow!"

* * *

Orion blew out a loud breath. _That felt good. I should have done something like that years ago. _He stood erect before calling, "Elf, Attend me!"

"Sir."

"Make chocolate for your masters. Put Master Taurus' in a bottle. Insulate the bottle. And bring me a cup of tea"

"Yes, sir."

Orion made his way to the family room. He took a seat on the black velvet couch and pulled out a book while he waited for his children. He did not have to wait long. He heard rambunctious laughter before he saw them. His lips twitched at the sight they made. Regulus and Taurus' hair were both wild at wet with rosy cheeks and wide smiles.

"Father! What ever are you doing here?"

"I wanted to stop by and talk. Spend some time with the pair of you."

Regulus raised a black brow, "Not running away from mother again are you?"

Orion smiled at the memory of Walburga's shock, "No. Not at all." Clearing his throat he said, "A house elf should be arriving soon with chocolate and tea."

"How long have you been here, sir?"

"About a half an hour."

"Oh."

"Dow'" Taurus requested as he wiggled in his father's lap. He got down and walked around the family room. He had been stripped of his outerwear and dried with a charm when they had gotten back inside. He had been waddling over to Orion when a house elf popped in. He climbed the sofa and stared at Orion while he drank his hot chocolate, which had been cooled by Regulus. They stared at each other and Regulus could not help but laugh. "There is not much to do here father."

"That is alright. I am use to the dull lifestyle," Orion said his eyes never leaving Taurus. "Child why are you staring at me?"

"Pa'foo," Taurus called cocking his head to the side.

"Who?"

"Pa'foo! Doggy man!" Regulus had stopped laughing and inhaled a breath.

"He means Sirius father. Siri is an animagus. A big, black grim if you can believe it."

"Oh!"

Regulus bit his lip. He hoped Taurus would somehow forget about his godfather in the coming years. He did not want the child to always know that the man who was supposed to care for him had abandoned him when he needed said godfather the most. It sounded wrong even in his head, but he could not help the truth.

"Father, can you watch him while I go shower?"

"Yes Reg. I would be delighted."

When Taurus finished his bottle Orion picked him up and went to the library. He had been to the castle when he had been a young lad. He looked at the books. For the Blacks to be a pro-pureblooded family that sure had a lot of muggle mythology books. Orion had actually read a few. He had been a history nut when he had attended Hogwarts. He decided to pick up a book and read to his grandson. Going to the Greek Mythology section he picked up a book about the Titans. He read to the child in the family room as he did not feel like conjuring a sofa.

Regulus came back to Orion sitting and reading to Taurus, who was on his lap sucking his thumb. It was strange to see a man as cold as Orion Black holding a child. Regulus did not know how to feel about the vision before him. His father had never shown any type of affection for himself or Sirius. A part of him was proud of his father or making an effort, but another part of him was slightly jealous. He chastised himself however, _At least he is trying. You should be grateful for that. _

He stood there and watched from the door as his father continued to lull Taurus to sleep.

"Blitz" he whispered softly. The elf popped in and took Taurus from Orion's arms. The house elf always knew just what to do.

"Ahem...Regulus your grandfather saw you and Taurus wallowing around in the snow. I stopped him from bothering the pair of. I believe he will be angry with the both of us." Regulus raised his eyebrow at that. His father had _stopped_ his grandfather from bothering him and Taurus. His father had never made an effort to stop anything.

Meeting gray eyes just like his own he asked, "Father, what is going on with you?"

Orion blew out a breath and rubbed his face, "I am trying to change, son. I am attempting, for the first time in my life to be assertive."

"You should start with mother," Regulus muttered under his breath.

Orion heard him anyway and smirked, "I already have."

Regulus looked up astonished, "Really?"

Orion just gave his son a look of self-satisfaction.

Regulus shook his head, _Would wonders never cease._

"Err...Reg?"

"Yes, father."

"Would it...umm...would it be alright if I came over here say, every Friday to spend some time with you and Taurus?"

Regulus blinked. The blinked again. Twice more, rapidly, before saying slowly, "Yes, father. That would be alright."

Orion and Regulus chatted for a little while longer before the elder took his leave.

* * *

It was Christmas morning before anyone knew it. Regulus woke up to someone tracing lines on his face. He opened one eye to mock-glare at amused green eyes.

"G'mown Papa." Harry gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, Prince. Happy Christmas."

"Tis'mas?"

"Yes, Prince, Christmas."

The made their where to the dining room to eat before opening gifts. The gifts in the castle were from the family. The ones from fans were resting in a vault. Waiting to be evaluated by house elves. They would celebrate Christmas this year the muggle way: presents and dinner with family. The Tonkses, Orion, Pollux, and Irma were coming over. Arcturus, Melania, Cygnus, Druella, and Walburga would be enjoying festivities at Malfoy Manor.

Taurus was not old enough to celebrate it the wizarding way, and Ted and Nymphadora did not know how.

"Let us go open your gifts Taurus."

Taurus looked around and saw an abundance of gifts for him. He received clothing, books, and toys from several family members. Regulus bought out a long, thin packaging for Taurus to open last.

Unwrapping it the green-eyed boy gasp, "BWOOM! Fwy Pwease, Papa, PWEASE!"

"Come on Taur." Regulus smiled and took the lad to the dueling room. Taurus mounted the broomstick and flew all around. Laughing and shrieking with delight. Regulus knew without a doubt that Taurus would be an excellent quidditch player. Suddenly he could not wait to teach the boy how to ride a real broomstick. _I wonder if he will be a chaser or a seeker._

* * *

Melania Black nee MacMillan looked around her. Everything was so expensive, so regal, so _perfect._ She was having dinner at Malfoy Manor. They had done a ritual with runes and candles in the Malfoy ritual chamber. The had each given up an offering and asked for blessings from Loki and Seaxneat, the gods of cunning and family respectively.

Arcturus had yet to cease squeezing her hand. At times like these she truly missed Dorea and Charlus. Maybe it was time for her to reconnect with Callidora Longbottom. Dorea, Callidora, Eva Greengrass and herself had become fast friends when they had married their respective husbands. The war had caused many friendships to dissolve as husbands and wives took up arms against old friends and family members. She was tired, old and missed her friends. She was still upset that she had not gotten a chance to say goodbye to the Potters and the Greengrasses. It was such a shame.

Looking around the table she was further saddened by the stiffness of all those sitting at the table with her. Abraxas and Lucius sat there with their chins up as if they were the betters at the table. Arcturus most likely wished to hop across their dinner and curse the smug looks from both their faces.

Walburga looked lost. Melania wondered why Orion was not there. Usually the man followed his wife like a lost puppy. Upon asking, Walburga had blushed and refused to answer her inquiry. This made the Black Family Matriarch more curious.

Cygnus and Druella looked as if they wish to be anywhere else. They probably wanted to be at the castle with Regulus, Taurus, and most importantly Andromeda. They had yet to reach out to her, but she knew they wanted to.

The Snape fellow stood out like a sore thumb. The MacMillians were a light gray family that had married several muggleborns, but even she knew that this man gave a new meaning to filthy half-blood. She wondered if the man knew what shampoo and soap were. Surely there was some sort of protection from potion fumes. Something that would lessen the grease. If a fire were to be set, she was sure he would fry like bacon.

Narcissa was oblivious to everything. She was in her own little bubble in her own perfect little world. The entire family had spoiled her and Regulus. A near death had caused Regulus to grow up. She wondered what it would take for Narcissa to see the light.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had come back to Hogwarts to find his instruments destroyed. He paled as the implications and consequences hit him. _Harry._

He rushed from his office and apparated when he reached the edge anti-apparation line. Number four Privet Drive looked no different than it had two months ago. Nothing seemed amiss.

He knocked on the door and a horse-faced woman with a squalling, pink-faced, blond-haired child on her hip, "Yes," she said shortly.

"Mrs. Dursley may I come in?"

He had transfigured his clothing as he left Hogwarts grounds. He did not want to destroy the Statute of Secrecy.

She looked around to see if anyone was watching, then quickly ushered him into the house. "What do you want?" The man did not look overly important or wealthy, so she would not put up any pretenses.

"Mrs. Dursley I am Albus Dumbledore..."

"You," she accused. Then she paled as if she had done something wrong.

"Yes, madam, me. May I ask where your nephew, Harry, is?" He asked politely.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Petunia, my dear..."

"Mrs. Dursley to you," she emphasized.

"Mrs. Dudley _where is Harry?_"

"I said I don't know. He had been crying and all of a sudden he just disappeared with a crack."

_The child had apparated. At one and a half. Impossible. _"You say he just disappeared with a crack?"

"Yes," she answered exasperated, "are you deaf you-you freak. You know don't answer just get out now before my husband comes home."

"Mrs. Dursley," Dumbledore pleaded.

"OUT! NOW!"

Dumbledore gave her a look of distaste before leaving. Apparently she had not grown up as he would have wanted. He would have to find the child and place him somewhere. Sirius was still not himself and had taken to drinking. He was unsuitable. He wondered if the young man would be well when Harry finally turned eleven and came to Hogwarts.

He went to Arabella Figgs house to see if she knew anything. "Dumbledore," she stated bewildered at his sudden appearance, "what brings you here?"

"Harry is missing. From what Petunia told me it seems as if the child apparated."

"Albus, I may not be as smart as you, but even I know a child cannot apparate."

"Did you see the child at all?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"No. I have only been here a week."

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead. He was unable to question Petunia as much as he wanted. She was most uncooperative and be did not believe in using so much magic against muggles. Maybe...maybe he could send aurors to question them. No...no the ministry would probably get wind of the boy-who-lived missing and it would be a great scandal and possible the end of many careers, including his own. Dumbledore began to pace and wear out both the carpet under his boots and Arabella Figg's patience.

Severus could brew a potion, some veritaserum, and someone could come over and question them thoroughly. But who? Remus and Sirius were out of the question, maybe Minerva. Yes she would argue, but relent to his wishes in the end. Who could join her...Arthur. But Molly would be a problem...He could always make the pair of them swear an oath. Yes, that would do.

"Arabella, dear, I shall see you later." He apparated away before she could give a reply.

* * *

Evanson Potter was bawling and sprawled across his godfather's knees receiving his first ever spanking. They had just left the big house with the white-haired people. He and the white-haired little boy, Draco, had been playing with toys, or so his Godfather Severus thought. Draco had not let his new "friend" play with his toys.

Evan remembered his brother, whom he had not seen for a while. His brother had always let him play with his toys, even if Evan was not as kind. Harry had always shared everything...except his broomstick. Evan had broken his and Harry refused to give his up. His brother had even had his first bout of accidental magic protecting his broomstick.

Evan had taken it upon himself to grab one of the toys. Draco snatched it back and pushed Evan down, but did the house elves say anything? No. They feared saying anything against Master Draco. They did not want to be punished. So if they were not directly asked a question they kept their mouths closed. Evan, however, did not understand that logic.

When Draco had taken his toys back, Evan accidentally set all the toys on fire. He was not being punished for the fire, however. The punishment was for slapping Draco after setting the child's toys on fire.

He was still crying when his godfather finished. The hook-nosed man sat the child on his lap and said, "Whatever your father allowed you to do will not be allowed here. You will behave in a respectable manner or you will be punished for your disobedience. Hitting is unacceptable. You will _not _be allowed any type of dessert tonight and you _will _go straight to the nursery."

Evan folded his arms. He did not like it here yet and he missed his family very much.

* * *

_My Dear Andy,_

_I know not how to begin this letter. I have started and restarted this letter many times in the last few weeks. Not knowing what to say or what to do. I admit that I put off this letter for quiet some time. Long before Taurus, long before Pollux made his statements at a family dinner. I should have written this letter right after you left, but I was too afraid; too cowardly._

_I have seen the light in the most unfortunate of ways: your sisters. Bellatrix and Narcissa had become intolerable. Bellatrix had been our faults, actually. She, funny enough, had a crush on Frank Longbottom. We denied her her chance at happiness with the Longbottoms. Your uncle Sirius had been adamant about connecting with some dark, rich families. Bellatrix did not want her fate. She had been against it. But a contract had been signed and she found herself as Mrs. Rudolphus Lestrange and a Death Eater. __Narcissa...I have seen is as spoilt as you called her...if not worse. She has never been one to use her mind. She has her looks...you Blacks have always been beautiful people. My fault as I never taught her to use her intelligence. She was a princess; my princess...but I digress._

_I was wrong so very wrong for what I have done to you and your sisters. I am sorry for trying to force you into, what would have ultimately become, a horrible situation. I am sorry for treating you like a stepdaughter, but know that I did...do love you. I am glad that you ran away. Happy for you. I can at least see one of my children happy in a good situation, if only from a far. I have no expectation of forgiveness. but I do want you to know that I am sorry...from the very depths of my soul. _

_Congratulations on your happiness._

_Love your Mother,_

_Druella Black_

Andromeda shut her eyes against the stinging. Her chest hurt from reading the contents of the letter. She was the middle child. Not the skilled, powerful older daughter and not the stunning, proper younger child. She had been the middle sister with intelligence. Quiet intelligence. She was beautiful and she knew it, but she could never stand out considering who she competed against.

She sat on the couch, picked her knees up, put her head in her hands, and cried.

Her husband eventually walked in a and saw her like this. He didn't say anything, but he did read the letter. He set his jaw. He had no idea what to think. On one hand he thought it was too late. But on the other hand he knew that it was better late than never. If his wife, Merlin forbid, would die tomorrow she would go knowing that her mother at least regretted her actions.

He sat down and held his wife, rubbing her back an whispering soothing words. "I...I don't know what to do Teddy. I-I d-don't think I can forgive." She had spent the last decade hating her parents and grandparents. Hating her uncles Sirius and Arcturus.

"I understand Andy and no one will force you. Take your time sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her brow and continued to rock until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Taurus?"

"Yeth, Papa." It was mid-march and Regulus believed it was high time he potty train Taurus. He had charmed everything in the bathroom to lower so Taurus could use them without his assistance.

"Come with me." Taurus got up and walked steadily to his father. He was better, much better at walking and talking. Regulus, Orion and Arcturus had corrected him at every turn. Arcturus had yet to make his feelings known about them rolling around in the snow, but he was set on acting like a petulant, overgrown child.

He walked to the bathroom and pulled down his pants. Taurus eyes became wide at the sight. Regulus took his penis in his hand and said, "Whenever you need to use the bathroom come in here and do exactly what I am doing." He pointed his 'wand' at the toilet in an exaggerated fashion and peed. Taurus was a curious child and he liked to see things; he liked visual demonstrations. He could not totally see what was happening so he decided to climb his father's leg. Taurus' hand was cold and Regulus was unsuspecting as his eyes were closed at that moment. As Taurus began to climb, Regulus jumped at the cold contact to his skin. Taurus then fell causing Regulus to trip over his pants leading to him spraying the bathroom wall, sink, and Taurus.

Taurus ran from the bathroom crying as his eyes were burning and ran straight into his grandfather. "What ever is the matter green eyes?"

"Papa," Taurus sniffed, "Papa go wee wee on Taurus."

"He what?" Orion bit his lip. He hoped the child did not say what he thought he said.

"He weed on me. Taurus-My eyes buwrn. Papa wee wee on me!"

Orion flushed the child's eyes out and walked to the bathroom to find his son cursing about cold-handed children and potty training. He could do nothing but laugh.

Regulus gave his father a scathing look and called it a bad job.

Later that day Orion was babysitting Taurus. Regulus had decided to study for a mastery in herbology and astronomy. He wanted to get his astronomy stuff first as he knew more about that subject.

Orion had been reading to Taurus ever since his first visit, mainly Greek mythology. It was sometimes inappropriate, but the child could hardly understand. As he was reading he decided to look up at his grandson. The child was staring at him with those green eyes, but they did not draw his attention, the lightning-bolt scar did. It looked like electricity was there but in a moment it was gone. Running his hand along the infamous scar he noticed that it was hot, but the rest of his forehead and body were cool. When he touched it again a minute later the scar had cooled. He shook his head, it was all very disturbing.

"You say lightning was in Taurus' scar?" Regulus asked. He remembered the morning after the blood adoption and how Taurus' scar felt like it contained some energy. He had honestly forgotten.

"Yes a had felt it also and it had been hot, like he had a fever."

Regulus contemplated for a moment, "Do you know if the Potters were ever elementals?"

"Yes," a voice rumbled from behind them. Arcturus had a really bad habit of inviting himself over to people's homes. Regulus promised himself to do something about that. "Charlus had told me that over the years many family members had been elementals. Many were of the wind and fire. He had mentioned a few being water elementals, but I think the young man in your lap might be the first lightning elemental."

"Yes, that would explain James gift in conjuration. He had been an excellent transfiguration student, according to Sirius. He had wanted a mastery."

"Do you think he will be affected by storms," Orion asked.

"Most likely," Regulus answered.

After a pause Arcturus voiced something that had been nagging him, "I have been thinking Regulus. I believe it would be best if Taurus did not attend Hogwarts."

Regulus nodded his head, "I had been thinking the same thing. I want Taurus to be far away from Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape."

"You do realize," Orion retorted, "that your want includes keeping him away from his brother as well?"

Arcturus sighed and rubbed his brow, "This is a difficult situation and I am more than a little sure that Charlus, Dorea, James, and Lily are damning us to hell right now."

"I truly doubt," Regulus interjected, "that Lily is damning _us._ It is partly her fault. Why would she leave her child to Snape of all people? A man that hated her husband so much that he risked death by a werewolf?"

"What does that mean?" Orion asked curiously.

"Sirius had to Snape something about the Shrieking Shack and Snape went there?" At there lack of understanding he elaborated, "Lupin went to the Shack to transform. My big-mouthed brother and Snape had been arguing and Siri had let something slip. Snape followed and almost got mauled. James Potter was, ironically, his saving grace."

"Maybe he didn't know Lupin was a wolf," Orion tried to reason.

Regulus scoffed, "Hardly father. Snape had been dropping hints. He knew or at least suspected."

Arcturus muttered under his breath about grease affecting the minds of foolish half-bloods.

* * *

Snape had just bottled Dumbledore's requested veritaserum. He could not care less whether or not the boy was found, but he had a job to do. He still burned at the conversation he had had with his employer.

_"What do you mean he apparated?" Snape drawled in disbelief._

_"Petunia said the child disappeared with a crack. Apparation is the only magical travel that has sound, Severus." Snape was amused at Dumbledore's obvious agitation, but he was also irritated that he was still being disturbed by Potters._

_"How exactly does this affect me?"_

_"I need you to brew some veritaserum for me."_

_"How much?"_

_"Enough to question..."_

_"No you misunderstand me. How much is my payment? I do not make potions for free."_

_Dumbledore's face became stony, "I **allow** you to live in the castle year round. I **allow** you to use school paid ingredients for free. Do you truly expect to be paid?"_

_"I take care of the child..."_

_"Indeed, but did **I **leave him in your care? No, **she **did."_

Snape snarled, but the headmaster was correct. Evan was his recompense. Payment for all the wrong that been done to him. And he would surely make the best of it

* * *

It was late March and storming outside. Taurus Jupiter Black sat in his crib and watched with interest. He willed his resting place closer to the window. He became frustrated when he could no longer see out the window. In his frustration he accidentally caused the crib to grow in height, enabling him to see outside.

Taurus was fascinated by the lightning. He wanted to touch it; to fell it in his hand. Sometimes he could feel it in his veins and in his head, but he could never touch it. Maybe he could bring it to him. He held out his hands and lightning struck close to he window. Taurus growled in annoyance and the window disappeared. He held out his hand and was struck by lightning. He gasped as lightning consumed him. It did not hurt, but it frightened him terribly. With all his might he tried to put it in his hand, but it did not work. He fainted from exhaustion. When Blitz found him an hour later the only visible signs was the lack of glass in the window and Taurus' hair standing on end as if he had been electrocuted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I know nothing**

"Master Regulus! Master Regulus! Please wake up!" Regulus woke up to the sight of a frantic house elf.

"What is it Blitz?" Regulus questioned groggily.

"It be Master Taurus sir. He bes on the floor hot and his hairs be standing up!"

Regulus didn't immediately understand what the house elf was saying, but when the words reached his mind sleep was instantly lost. He jumped up from the bed and rushed to the nursery.

"Taurus! Oh Merlin."

The window was gone and Taurus looked as if he had a fight with lightening. Nothing else was damaged, which was odd. He had not even heard the storm last night as he was so tired. Taurus had a pulse, but it was weak. Regulus did not know what to do.

"Damnation!" He had no other choice but to take the child to St. Mungos.

He picked up his boy and ran to the floo, "St Mungos!"

He arrived at the hospital frantic soon healers were taking Taurus and asking Regulus what happened. "I have no idea," Regulus responded. "I was awoken by my house elf not to long ago. I found him lying in his crib like this."

"Okay, sir, we will need you to wait while we sort him out." They took Taurus up to the fourth floor for spell damage. Regulus felt cold. Looking down he noticed he was only in his sleeping pants. "Gibby!"

"Master?"

"Bring me my shirt and my wand?" He could not believe he had forgotten his wand. _How stupid are you Regulus?_

After the house elf brought his things, Regulus paced nervously for the next forty-five minutes. He was scared for his son. Scared of losing his son. He wondered how Taurus came to be like that. _Did the lightning come through the window? No...no that is not possible because...because the entire room, at least, would have gone up in flames. _Realization dawned on Regulus _Taurus did this himself. _The crib had been at the window's height and the window had been _vanished. _

"Damn," Regulus said again.

"Mr...ahem sir?"

Regulus looked up and saw a healer. "It is Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black your son seems to have gotten shocked by lightning. He is alright except for his magical core. It was depleted. He will need a lot of rest for the next week or so...err can you come in here so we can talk privately?"

Regulus followed the healer insode the room, "Is that child Harry Potter?" Was the first question answered.

"No. That child's name is not Harry Potter."

"Oh well I assumed..."

"You assumed wrong," Regulus stated firmly.

"Oh, well...your son seems to be an elemental; a lightning elemental."

"I deduced that the other day."

"Ahem...well I...do you know what to do for him?"

"No," Regulus was becoming agitated and confused. He wanted to see Taurus.

"Well, sir, I did not go to Hogwarts. In the school I went to there was a fire elemental. He said that it was like a compulsion. When he was older and could understand he always wanted to touch. He needed to be trained how to handle the impulse and control the power. He told me occlumency helped a lot and he wished he had been taught the art earlier." Regulus nodded his head in understanding. "Occlumency training will help with his emotions, too, preventing him from shocking or worse electrocuting someone who angers him."

"Thank, Healer..."

"Moon. I am Healer Moon"

"Noble House of Moon?"

"Yes, now I believe your son is waiting for you."

Regulus rushed to his son's side. His hair was still standing on end and he was hot. He brushed Taurus' hair with his fingers and kissed his brow. "Oh, Prince I love you. Please wake up soon." When Regulus left to get some tea he ran into Andromeda. "Bloody hell, I forgot you were a healer."

"Thanks Reg. I'm glad you remember me," she said. Then looked at him again and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Taurus...Taurus shocked himself with lightning."

Her gray eyes became round, "How..."

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "He is a lightning elemental."

"Oh!" she gasped.

Two days later Taurus woke up. Regulus was asleep in a chair beside his bed, "Daddy," he croaked. His throat was dry, "Daddy." Taurus began to cry. He was thirsty, hungry, and his head hurt really bad. His sobs eventually woke Regulus.

"Taurus!" he whispered excitedly, "Nice to see you, Prince."

"ti'sty daddy. C-can I-i have some watta pwease?"

Regulus hardly noticed his new name. "Open your mouth, Prince." Regulus picked up his wand and pointed it in Taurus' mouth, "Agumenti."

"Tank you, daddy." That time Regulus noticed and almost balked. He decided to let it be for that moment.

"Need anything else, Taurus."

"Hun'gy an' 'm huwt. M' head huwts."

One half hour later, Taurus was relieved of an empty stomach and a hurting head. He was in his father's arms, "Can you tell me what happened, Prince?"

"I was in m' woom watchin' the witenin'. I' was pwetty and I wanted to touch. I did magic, daddy. I made m' cwib big. The window weft an' I twied to gwab the pwetty wight. I got it! But i wouldn't go to m' hand. I don' member nofing else, 'cept the biw wady wif the snakes in hew hairw."

Regulus understood everything the child said, with the exception of the big lady with snakes. He assumed it was a hallucination. "Okay, Prince. Go back to sleep." He tucked him in and kissed his forehead, "I love you, Taurus."

Taurus flashed his baby teeth. With an adorable smile he said, "Wuv you to, daddy."

* * *

Evan was hot, "Unca Sev?" the child whispered, "Me 'ot!"

Snape bent down and touched Evan's forehead. The child in front of him was scorching, "Accio Fever Reducing potion. Open your mouth, child, this will help you feel better."

"Yuck!" Snape's lips twitched involuntarily. Evan seemed to have an unwanted but positive influence on him.

An hour later, however, Evan was still hot and his head was pounding. His eyes were glazed over and his entire body was red. He blew out a breath and smoke came from his mouth. "Unca Sev," he whined, "Still 'ot. 'elp me!"

Snape gathered the child in his arms and placed him in the empty tub in his washroom. He filled the tub with ice cold water and tried with all his might to cool his godson. Evan cooled some, so Snape put him to bed with a sleep inducing potion. He sat by the child's bed placing a wet, cold towel on Evan's forehead. Throughout the night the child slowly cooled down to his godfather's relief.

Blowing out a weary sigh, Snape stroked Evan's forehead then said, "Rest easy, Evan."

* * *

_Dear Madam,_

_I wish to thank you for your letter of apology. It was very honest and sincere. It pleases me to know that you have finally opened your eyes to your surroundings. Our family has been ripped to shreds and I am happy that the remaining members are trying to make amends for the wrongs they have committed. _

_My family means everything to me, especially my two children: Nymphadora and Taurus. I have no idea if I will ever be able to forgive you, but I will try for their sake. Regulus wants Nymphadora at least to be brought into the family. We will no doubt meet on several occasions. If it is alright with you, I would like to open up a link of communication. I do not believe it is too late to get to know one another._

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Dear Andy,_

_Thank you for your response. I did not expect you to do that. How are you? You are a healer, correct? I am happy for you that you were able to follow your dream. I remember you expressing that particular wish. I know you have a bitter smile upon your face after that last sentence. I know I am a failure of a mother. So much so that I did not even believe in you and for that I must once again apologize._

_How old is Nymphadora? I hear she is the first metamorphamagus in several generations. Congratulate her for me. Does she attend school and if so where? Do you intend to send her to Hogwarts or another school? _

_How is your husband? Is he well? What does he do for a living. His name is Theodore I believe? As serious as this is I am trying my utmost not to laugh. This is harder than I expected._

_Your Mother,  
__Druella Black_

_Dear Madam,_

_I am well. Very well in fact. I am extremely happy with my life, although sometimes it gets hard. Yes, I am a healer and a Dark Arts Mistress. You seem to still know me as I did feel bitter upon reading that sentence. You never did believe in me or maybe you, like so many other mothers, felt that my place was in the home beside my husband? _

_Nymphadora is well. She is going to a muggle primary school as of right now and she will attend Hogwarts when she turns eleven. She is aiming for Hufflepuff. Yes, she is a metamorph. I was shocked when I walked into her room one day and her hair was hot pink with pigtails. _

_Ted is fine as well. he works as a solicitor, mainly with muggles as few purebloods would allow a muggleborn to handle their money. _

_How is your husband? Is he alright? How is Narcissa and her family? What does young Draco look like? _

_Regards,  
__Andromeda Tonks_

_Dear Andromeda_

_This is your father. I am well. Thank you for asking. This is hard for me, but if I do not do this I will regret it. Andromeda you must believe when I tell you that I sincerely apologize. For I am the one that thought of the Goyles. You were headstrong and willful. George Goyle was stupid and slow. I just thought that you could still do what you wanted as a person and retain your rich and noble lifestyle. I confess I did not factor in happiness. With time I hope you can forgive me._

_Cygnus Black_

_Dear sir,_

_Thank you for apologizing and explaining to me how things began. Thank you for taking responsibility for your actions_

_Andromeda Tonks_

* * *

Cedrella had indeed gone behind her husbands back. Her, Muriel, and Lucretia were sending letters to each other constantly. She was beginning to like Muriel. She never would have thought that the old woman would have such a dry sense of humor.

She had been slipping books to William and Charles on etiquette. Their table manners made her sick. She was trying to prevent her grandchildren from behaving like Neanderthals when they got older. Merlin help her if any of her grandchildren ate like a beast at the dinner table. Cedrella would probably ban the child from her dinner table. She really did not like Molly Weasley. Sure, she was handy with cooking and cleaning, but her manners were despicable. Merlin forbid any of them finding out what she, Lucreatia, and Muriel were up to.

The former Black had taken it upon herself to learn what her eldest grandchildren aspired to be. William wanted to be a curse breaker. He had found a book on Runes at the Prewitts and had been fascinated ever since. Muriel stated that she would support him, especially if he made it to Gringotts. The goblins were nasty, but powerful and they only employed the best.

Charles loved dragons. Ignatius, fool that he was, had given the boy a stuffed dragon. Ever since then her second eldest grandson had tried to learn everything he could about dragons. He had said he wanted to work with dragons. Cedrella already despaired over the gasket her daughter-in-law was surely to blow.

She also felt her grandchildren needed to meet some of their peers. Andromeda had a daughter about Charles' age, maybe she could introduce them. William would be in school that coming fall so he did not need help. She knew the Diggory boy lived not to far from the Burrow. Fred and George could find a companion in him. Percy was her hardest challenge. She did not know anyone his age, but she would shop around. Ronald would eventually meet Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom so he was set. As for Ginevra the Lovegoods lived close and from what she had heard Cygnus was just as tolerant as his father had been. Lord Greengrass had a daughter about Ginevra's age. Lucretia could surely help with that.

Sometimes Cedrella regretted her decision to run away. She had done so to get back at her parents. It was teenage rebellion if she was honest with herself. She had felt unappreciated and misunderstood. She was the middle child and at the time felt she was not loved enough. Her sisters and cousins, those who had married, had gone on to make respectable pureblood marriages: Longbottom, Crouch, MacMillan, Crabbe, and Potter. She was supposed to have married a Parkinson.

As a teenager she had taken nothing and no one seriously. Cedrella had not truly believed she would be thrown from her family because of a simple marriage. She had not fully understood what a blood-traitor was at the time. She had thought it was just something the supremacists labeled those that had different views. She should have known better because Potter, Longbottom, and MacMillan also had differing views.

Blood-traitors were purebloods that held no respect for tradition or magic. They do not believe in the old ways. They followed holidays the muggle way.

She wanted to show her parents that she could be her own woman, that she did not need the Blacks. Oh, how very wrong she was. Septimus had been enamored with her. He told her she was beautiful. She had preened, blushed, and giggled. How could anyone not believe she was beautiful? She was a Black after all. She fancied herself in love with him, and after so many years together she did feel love for him, but it was so...so _vanilla_.

After her marriage to him she immediately knew what she had done, for she had to learn to cook and clean. She, Cedrella Lyra, had not known how to cook and she had never cleaned a day in her life. That was house elf work, but she no longer had one. Once Charles and Arthur had been born, she truly felt the consequences of her actions. Money became extremely tight. She had to buy second hand clothing. In addition to cooking and cleaning she learned sowing and healing charms.

Her sons refused to make anything of themselves, but at least Charles had the good sense to find work some place else. Arthur just continued on with his muggle obsession, not even bothering to hide it. He could enjoy his toys, but why broadcast it to the world. Especially considering he was living and working in a world where muggles were looked down upon. He had seven children and had no ambition to further himself. No want to make a little more money to buy each of them a little something of their own. He was talented, but ridiculous.

* * *

(March 1982)

Melania smiled through her tears, "Calli it has been to long."

Callidora Longbottom nee Black looked like a typical Black with Long, shiny Black hair and gray eyes. Callidora sniffed,"Yes Mel, it _has _been too long."

They hugged for a long moment, both relishing in the feel of an old friend. Melania wiped the tears from her "sister's" face and smiled sadly. _Oh how I wish Eva and Dorea were here. _They sat down holding hands, "I have missed you so Calli. How are you?"

Callidora gave a weary sigh, "I have been better. These last few years have been stressful and I am oh so very tired."

"How is Augusta and...Neville I believe?"

Callidora rolled her eyes heavenward and shook her head, "She is still getting on my nerves, worse than ever. A harridan of the worse sort, if I may say so."

Melania laughed, "Oh you are just a typical mother-in-law."

"And how are the Blacks?"

Melania gave a sad smile, "We could be better, but we are moving forward. That is what I mainly wanted to talk to you about."

Callidora sipped her tea, "Oh?"

"Yes, the Blacks wish to make a difference. We want the remaining heirs of each family to do better than their parents; our children."

"What exactly do you mean, Mel?"

"Is there anyone else here?" When Callidora shook her head Melania continued, "My grandson Regulus is alive." Callidora's eyes widened, "He narrowly escaped death, although he cannot remember. He has," she put up silencing charms just to be safe, "blood adopted Harry Potter and made him the heir."

"Really!? How ever did you remove him from under Albus Dumbledore?"

"Family ritual," Melania said simply.

"Well I can certainly see how the Black family is changing. Adopting a half-blood and making him heir. If I did not truly know you I would call you a liar."

"Well adopting Taurus, Harry's new name, is only the beginning. We have reached out to Cedrella and Andromeda as well. Pollux and Regulus have voiced their opinions about the next generation They want the remaining heirs to learn from their parents' and grandparents' mistakes."

Callidora nodded her head, "They want the children to stay away from future dark lords and nosy 'light' lords."

"Exactly. Lucretia says that Cedrella has gone behind Septimus' back and is having her grandchildren taught the old ways."

"Very good of Cedrella. She is finally using her brains after all these years. I suspect she does not want her grandchildren to suffer the taint that is blood-traitor." Callidora said. Callidora wasn't very fond of her middle sister.

"Most likely," Melania stated nodding her head, "The Black name carries a lot of weight and respect. She has probably missed the power her name use to garner for years now."

"No doubt," Callidora agreed.

"I will see about introducing Neville to either Taurus or the Weasley boys. I am afraid of what will happen to the boy should I die. Augusta misses Frank so very much. I am afraid she will try to mold that child into a replica of his father. Merlin knows Neville will look exactly like him."

* * *

(August 1982)

"You look pwetty daddy," Taurus said looking up at his father

"You look handsome, son," Regulus corrected.

"Tank you, daddy," Taurus said beaming at the misinterpreted compliment.

Regulus shook his head and smiled. He was going to Malfoy Manor for a ball. He was dressed in midnight blue dress robes with dragon hide dress shoes on his feet. "Okay, Prince I want you asleep within the next hour. Blitz will make sure you are in bed soon." Regulus dropped his son off in the nursery and said, "Goodnight Prince. Love you."

"Wuv you, too daddy."

Regulus flooed to Grimmauld Place to meet up with his Grandfather, "Good evening, grandsire." Arcturus stood there by the floo in his dashing silver and black robes.

"Regulus..." Arcturus began but was interrupted.

"Regulus," Walburga exclaimed, "You look so very handsome tonight"

"Thank you mother. Good evening Father."

"Yes, yes," Arcturus said, "Let us go and get this over with. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get the hell out."

"Why grandsire, do not you wish to catch up with Abraxas," Regulus teased.

"I shan't give you the pleasure of a response," he sneered back at his grandson.

The family flooed in twos until Regulus who flooed in last. The rest were standing there waiting for him. Taking a deep breath they moved forward.

Lucius noticed him first. The shock then the look of betrayal gave him away.

"Uncle Archie, Uncle Orion, Regu...Oh Regulus!" Narcissa gasped as she looked at her once favorite cousin. He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"How are Cissa?" Regulus asked trying to remain jovial.

"Oh, Regulus where have you been? How is..."

Lucius interrupted her, "Narcissa we have other guests that need our attention."

"Oh yes, forgive me Lucius. Regulus promise me that we will catch up."

Regulus nodded at Lucius. He knew this was not over. Regulus was supposed to be dead. Not only did he escape the Dark Lord and his henchmen, but now Lucius had no chance of getting the Black money in full. That is unless something _unfortunate _were to happen to him.

Regulus took a seat with his family. He really did not want to be here. Already people were staring. "Regulus Black. Well I'll be damned."

Looking up Regulus saw a familiar face, "Samuel Ashworth, how are you?"

"I am fine Regulus, where have you been?"

"Oh you know, here, there, hiding, everywhere," he said flippantly.

"Huh well lucky you." Ashworth was a neutral family. They had been acquaintances in Slytherin.

They talked for a while, until someone drawled behind him, "My, my, my Regulus Black."

Looking up he saw someone he knew he would meet, but did not want to see. "Severus," he said tersely.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the lack of and short response, "You have not been seen for a while, Regulus."

Regulus shrugged, "I have been taking care of business, Severus."

"...and you needed to play dead?"

Regulus knew he was under interrogation and no matter what this information would be with Albus Dumbledore and his brother by tomorrow afternoon. For Sirius it would not come byway of gossip, no Snape would relish in telling Sirius, "Yes," he responded shortly. "I hear you are taking care of the Potter boys. How are they?"

"One boy, not boys. The brat-who-lived is somewhere else."

Regulus nodded, "Even so. I must say that I am proud of you." Snape raised an elegant brow , so Regulus continued, "For accepting that Lily chose James Potter and for taking care of his son." _Aim and fire. _Regulus struck a nerve because Snape twitched and a little color stained his cheeks.

"The boy looks nothing like James Potter..." Regulus knew Lily had done something then. That small statement proved as much.

"So the boy is a replica of Lily, how nice."

"Yes, he is an acceptable child. As is his godbrother, Draco. Have you met him?"

"No, not yet. But with parents like his he cannot help but be...acceptable."

Snape looked around at the other Blacks. He could see the judgment and distaste for him in their eyes, "Maybe we can get together for drinks, Reg."

"Yes, Severus that would be lovely."

Snape turned on his heel and walked away only just containing a sneer for the elder Blacks.

Regulus blew out a breath. He intended to put off that meeting for a long while.

* * *

"Regulus Black is alive?" Dumbledore asked incredulously. "Do you know how?"

"No, but I plan to get together with him soon."

"Very good, Severus. Do you know if Sirius, Lucius, and Narcissa knew?"

"Black had absolutely no idea. He is hardly a part of that family. Narcissa and Lucius were not aware of Regulus being alive. Lucius had plans for the Black title and fortune. He was most...seriously displeased," Snape smirked. He liked Lucius, but the man was too arrogant sometimes.

"Thank you, Severus." Snape understood the dismissal.

Dumbledore wondered what the Blacks were up to. Arcturus had yet to secede the Potter Estate over. When Harry was found and brought back to the wizarding world Dumbledore would have to do all he could to keep the Black family away from him. They were hardly the best influence for any child. Sirius hardly supported the dark faction, but even he could admit the young man wasn't all there.

There was one good thing from Regulus being among the living: Voldemort would not be able to get that money. Dumbledore had no idea how much the family was worth, but he knew it was a lot. Regulus had been in hiding so he would avoid the dark circles at all costs. Maybe he could be persuaded...

* * *

"Taurus come sit down."

"Yes, daddy?"

"Would you like to make a new friend?" Taurus shrugged. "What if that new friend came to live with us for a while?"

"Do I hafta sharwe m' pony and bwoom?"

Regulus smiled,"No, he will get his own."

"O'tay daddy, he can stay?"

Alexis Rosier nee Selwyn was dead leaving her only son an orphan. She had been sickly ever since miscarrying early that year. His only living relatives were the Blacks through Druella. Druella wanted to keep the last Rosier away from Lucius and Narcissa. Regulus offered to let the child live in the castle, so young Mr. Ethan Rosier was coming to live with Regulus and Taurus.

Little Ethan had curly brown hair, striking blue eyes, and adorable dimples. "Hi," he waved at Taurus shyly.

"Hi, 'm Tauwus. Wanna pway wif me." Before Ethan could respond Taurus grabbed his arm and had Blitz apparate them to his play room.

Regulus found them fifteen minutes later in Taurus' playroom, "Okay kiddies you two will be sharing a room until you become big boys, alright. Taurus will show you around if you need anything Ethan, okay?" The boys nodded and Regulus left them to their business.

That night Taurus woke to sounds of distress. He looked around and saw Ethan rolling in his bed. Taurus got up and walked over, "E'fan," he whispered. "E'fan wake up." He shook his new roommate who eventually woke with a small yell. "E'fan you o'tay?" Taurus asked worriedly. Ethan started to cry and Taurus thought about getting his father, but he decided not to. Instead he crawled into bed with the other boy and gave him a hug like his daddy did when he had a night terror.

"You wanna tall 'bout it?" Taurus asked.

Ethan took a deep breath, "I...T-t'ink it was 'bout m' daddy. He was figh'in wif magic wif anover man. My mama and me hid in a clowset. I 'member my daddy gettin' hit an' fallen dow. He didn' get back up. I wus sooo scawed!"

"you miss youw daddy?" Taurus

"I no no him. But I miss my mama though."

The two lapped into silence and eventually both boys fell asleep cuddling with each other.

* * *

"Mother where is Ethan? I thought you would bring him here. Draco would love to have a companion."

"Ethan is staying with Regulus."

"Regulus knows nothing of caring for children, mother," Narcissa voice became tinged with condescension.

Druella rolled her eyes, _you would be surprised, my dear. _"Nevertheless he will be staying with Regulus most of the time."

Narcissa suddenly became agitated, "Regulus will not be adopting the boy, will he?"

Druella struggled to keep he face impassive, "I have no idea. But Regulus has always been a kind soul, I would not be surprised if he did."

"Well, that would not be fair to my dear little dragon. Surely Regulus would not steal Draco's rightful inheritance," Narcissa said heatedly.

Druella coughed before saying, "You do not have to worry dear, Ethan will not be the one to take the Black Lordship."

"Very good then. I shall have to get in touch with my dear cousin. I have not seen him for so very long and I must confess that I am a little confused and displeased at his _departure_ if you understand what I mean."

_Yes_, Druella thought, _I understand what you mean perfectly._ Her daughter was obviously still a supremacist. If another dark lord were to arise right then and there the Malfoys would be right behind him, magically and financially. "I understand that Regulus almost died. He, understandably, does not have a death wish."

"The Dark Lord's services were for life. No one joined and then backtracked," Narcissa snapped.

Druella so wished to point out that her sister was wasting away in Azkaban, while her husband had paid a handsome sum to escape the same fate. If the services were for life then why did Lucius not crow about how much pleasure it was to serve in the ranks? Her foolish sister did, as did Barty, Rudolphus, and Rabastan.

"Humph, I will have to convince Regulus to place Ethan in our care. It would be wonderful to have another child in the house." Druella lowered her eyes at this. She felt bad for her daughter, but she could not understand why so many purebloods could not have children. She hoped that the many miscarriages were an effect of the war and not something worse.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE APPARATED!" Sirius Black was having a dreadful morning. He had just her from that greasy, spiteful bastard Severus Snape that his brother was alive and well. _And to think I felt bad that the little shite had died. _Now Dumbledore was telling him that his godson was missing. "How can a two year old apparate."

"I know not Sirius, but Harry did defeat Voldemort, we should not be surprised." Dumbledore had made it seem as if Harry had been missing for a day or two, not months. There was no need for Sirius to know that small tidbit of information.

Sirius slumped, "Oh Merlin," he sobbed, "James, Lily I'm so sorry. I'm a failure." He began rocking back and forth while repeating how sorry he was.

Remus Lupin walked over to his friend and hugged him. They were both struggling still. Lupin and Moony were both hurting. Moony's pack had suffered. James and Lily were dead, Peter had betrayed them all, he could only get a glimpse of Evan, and he would not see Harry for a decade. Moony only had Padfoot left and by the way his remaining pack member behaved, Moony did not believe he would have Sirius for long.

Eventually, Sirius calmed down enough to take a calming draught. Remus would give him a sleeping potion when they got home. "What have you done to find him, Professor?"

"I have questioned Petunia and Vernon Dursley under veritaserum. Vernon knew nothing, but Petunia said Harry had been crying, but disappeared with a crack and green light. The light was off putting, but as apparition is the only magical transportation with sound, I assumed that was his method of travel."

"No," Sirius croaked, "it is not. Family rituals have color and noise."

"Family rituals, but Harry has no other magical family, but Evan who..."

"No," Sirius once again disagreed and his face became stony, "he has the Blacks."

_WHERE THE HELL IS MY GODSON_

Arcturus had received that note but a few minutes ago. He read it blinked once; twice; thrice before succumbing to full blown laughter. Something that shocked the hell out of his wife. She stared at him as if he had finally lost his mental faculties. She had rarely seen him smile let alone laugh. She wondered if Abraxas Malfoy had died in some undignified way. "Arcturus are you well?"

In lieu of answering he handed her the note, which she did find a little amusing, "So they finally figured it out. Thank Merlin Regulus has him because if they are just making this discovery it means no one checked up on the child."

"You are quiet right, my dear." He got up still chuckling and fire called his grandson.

Apparently Orion was once again at the castle for he answered his father's call, "Yes, father?"

Arcturus stared at his son. He was bouncing to giggling children on his knees. For a brief moment Arcturus wondered if Taurus had added a little more crazy to the entire family. Shaking his head he said, "Tell Regulus that Sirius has found out that his godson is no longer with the muggles."

"Yes, sir"

* * *

It was early fall and some of the family had gathered at the villa to visit Arcturus and Melania. The guests were Druella and Cygnus, Pollux and Irma, and Narcissa and Draco. Lucius had business to attend to back at home.

"ARCTURUS BLACK," someone shouted, "HOW DARE YOU!" Looking up Arcturus saw his least favorite cousin, Cassiopeia Black.

Cassiopeia had received a letter from her favorite niece, Walburga. Accroding to Wally, Arcturus had allowed Regulus, whom she was insulted by as she had not known he was alive, to adopt the Potter boy.

"Cassiopeia what a wonderful surprise," Arcturus retorted sarcastically.

"ARCTURUS DO NOT DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW REGULUS TO..."

She never finished her sentence as she was hit with a silencing charm by Pollux. She gave her brother a look of betrayal. Arcturus meanwhile had risen from his seat, he grabbed her arm and took her to his office. Cygnus and Pollux followed.

"Cassiopeia what do mean coming in _my _home and shouting like an uncivilized hooligan?"

"Your daughter, Pollux," she started as she rounded on her brother, "alerted me to the happenings in this family. I cannot believe you would allow, neigh encourage, your grandson to adopt that...that filthy half-blood. Have you no respect for our family, our name. How can you let the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black be polluted in such a grievous manner and by the son of a mudblood no less? Surely the end of the Black family respectability is nigh?"

"Are you finished, Cassi," Arcturus asked hopefully.

She swelled up like a bullfrog as she prepared to launch again, but, "Shut up, Cassiopeia."

The occupants in the room looked at Pollux in incredulity. Arcturus was again surprised. Here was Pollux once again yelling at a person he had not bothered with before. Clearly the war and Taurus were affecting this family in many ways. "How dare..."

"Because I dare, sister."

She rounded on Cygnus, "Have you nothing to say about this. Your grandson has been duped." Cygnus just shrugged in response.

"Answer me when I speak to you, boy."

Arcturus had had enough, "Cassiopeia I will not tolerate you behaving like a fool. Sit down. Now!" After she took a seat he began, "I am tired Cassi. Dead tired and weary. I was reluctant at first, but upon further evaluation I have come to the startling conclusion that Wizarding Britain has been stuck in the same place for the last hundred years. We as a nation have become complacent and arrogant. We no longer have pride in our land, abilities, and knowledge. It is more on the level of arrogance in our blood, money, and name."

"What is wrong with that?" Cassiopeia snipped.

"It is unbecoming and too many of our relatives are dead and in Azkaban. Our own family has suffered much. Too many are gone and with them it is too late to make amends. Some of us are trying to reach out to the ones that are still alive."

Cassiopeia looked around the room, "Are you trying to tell me that you all have spoken to a Black family blood traitor?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

She deigned them with looks of disgust, "Well you do not have to worry about me. I surely will not accept that..that cretin as a relative."

Arcturus narrowed his eyes, "Very well, you do not have to accept young Taurus, but you will respect this family. If anyone besides a Black finds out that Taurus was Harry Potter there will most certainly be hell to pay. Do you understand me, Cousin?"

Cassiopeia nodded her head, "I shan't tell a soul."

"Swear it," Cygnus demanded.

"How dare you, Cygnus?"

Pollux nodded, "He is right. Make the oath, sister dear."

After she swore the oath she left the room, then the villa without so much as a goodbye.

Meanwhile Narcissa was looking at her companions with confusion, "What was that about?"

Melania answered, "Regulus has done something that some family members do not like. I am sure you understand, dear."

Narcissa thought she understood, but still felt that she was missing something. Surely Cassiopeia would not be so angry with Regulus for faking his death. But then again Lucius was surprisingly angry. He had called Regulus a traitor. She felt the same, but she loved her baby cousin and did not want Lucius and his "friends" to hurt him.

**A/N: Guest that I cannot answer: it is not impossible for women to have twins by two different men. Just rare. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Sirius Black glared at the door of his childhood home: Number 12 Grimmauld Place. To think his godson would grow up in this hell hole made his blood boil. Sirius hated them, he hated them all. Everything from their arrogance to, the dark arts, to their supremacy. He did not want his godson to grow up that way. His precious godson would be indoctrinated in the stupid high lord way of thinking. He would not be able to stand seeing his godson act like a dark, pompous jackass. His grandsire was a spiteful bastard. He already knew that precious Harry would be sent to Durmstrang as a way to get back at Charlus, Dumbledore, and most importantly himself.

He knocked on the door and an unfamiliar house elf greeted him, "Good morning, sir"

He growled, "Good morning, elf. Where is everyone?"

The elf must have recognized him as a Black for it answered, "Mistress Wally bes upstairs and Master Orion bes out."

"Get your mistress," Sirius ordered.

Sirius was shown to the family room to wait for his mother.

When she arrived in the room she sneered, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Where is my godson?"

"I know not what you mean?"

"Woman, where the bloody hell is my godson!" he barked.

"You do not have the right to come into my home and bark at me. Who do you think you are demanding anything of me?"

"I will ask you one more time, WHERE IS HARRY?"

"I do not believe I know a Harry."

Sirius pulled out his wand ready and was ready to strike when he was disarmed. Looking around he saw his younger brother for the first time in years, "Regulus," he growled.

* * *

Regulus had been watching Ethan and Taurus ride their ponies. Regulus had gone out to get Ethan one not long after the child arrived. He and Taurus were getting along famously. His father, who had fallen asleep inside, came rushing over to him.

"Regulus! Walburga just sent a house elf. Sirius is at the townhouse."

"Very well father. Please stay here and watch the boys."

Orion looked like he wanted to argue, but Regulus had left immediately, not even pausing to tell the children he would be leaving. He arrived at the townhouse in time to see his brother yell and pull out his wand. Casting a silent expelliarmus, he caught the wand and waited for his brother to look at him, "Regulus," he heard.

"Hello Sirius," he said nodding his head, "Mother can you excuse us, please?" With one last glance at her children she left them alone. "Have a seat, brother. Would you like some tea? Some firewhiskey? Some scotch?"

Sirius looked at him incredulously, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I don't want your goddamn drinks. I want my godson!"

Regulus gave him a hard look, "Hmm, where was this..._want _a year ago?"

Sirius flinched, "I-i was grieving!"

"And were not the two children, you were supposedly responsible for, grieving as well. Did they not lose everything they knew?"

"I was in Azkaban!"

"And when you got out?"

"I can-couldn't take care of a child!' Sirius was getting upset. He did not like how cool and collected his brother was. "Where is he?"

"Why?"

"Why what? Goddamn it Regulus! Stop with the twenty questions and get Harry!"

"Why do you want him?"

"Because he doesn't belong with...with you _people,_" He spat the last word, "You disgusting bunch of people. All you will do is teach him supremacy and dark arts."

"No we will teach him his duties and respect..."

"Dumbledore doesn't want him to have that responsibility..."

"Get out Sirius."

"What?"

"I said get out. Now! And as for _your _godson, Charlus and Dorea wanted him here. He was supposed to be with this family from the beginning. _You _took it upon yourself to give him away. I will not have him grow up with muggles. And he will most certainly will not be giving up his rightful inheritance to anyone. I hope you get your head out from Dumbledore's arse one day. Oh and Brother?"

"What?" Sirius snapped.

"Obliviate! You will forget that Harry is here. You will tell Dumbledore that we do not have him. You are going for a drink at the Leaky Cauldorn." Regulus then ordered a house elf to take Sirius and dump him outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Regulus shook his head in exasperation. What gave them the right to decide for Taurus? Who were they to try to strip him of his birthright?

* * *

Sirius walked up the stone steps to the castle. He saw Evan and Snivellous walking in the distance and felt a pang of longing. He never should have given Harry up, but now he was bound by oath.

"Lemon drops," he said morosely to the stone gargoyle.

"Ahh, Sirius did you learn anything," the Headmaster asked urgently when he entered the office.

"No, sir. They do not have him."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well, Sirius. Go home and rest."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore no longer knew what to do. He refused to go to the Ministry of Magic. Millicent Bagnold was too close to former Death Eaters for his tastes. Yes, he believed in redemption, but he was not about to give up information to those who had yet to prove themselves.

He got up to pace. Sirius said it was a family ritual and it had to be a Black. A Black related to Dorea. Cassiopeia was a definite no and Marius was a squib. That left Pollux, but Pollux was too old. Walburga and Cygnus came next, Dorea's niece and nephew. Walburga hated Sirius, and Dumbledore doubted she would welcome a half-blood into the family with open arms. Cygnus would certainly not take care of another child, but then again he did not know the man all that well. That left Narcissa, Andromeda, and Regulus. If the Malfoys had had the boy-who-defeated-their-master Lucius would have already told the world and Andromeda did not have access to the rituals. So Regulus had the boy. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. Regulus was the heir to the Black family and Harry could already be adopted.

Dumbledore sat down wearily. Arcturus would not give up the boy and it was most definitely a bad idea for him to go up against the Blacks, especially the strong backing they would most likely receive. He would, he decided, have to play the waiting game. Wait for young Harry to come to Hogwarts. Then he could convince the child to step up to the pedestal. If the child was a true Black and Potter then arrogance was a given. Dumbledore smiled, _that_ child would most certainly not back down from the limelight.

* * *

(January 1983)

Ethan and Taurus had begun lessons with Druella. They were learning their letters, numbers, and Latin. Regulus had gotten his mastery in astronomy. It had been relatively easy considering he had been learning the subject since the age of four. He planned for Ethan and Taurus to receive the same treatment.

Ethan and Taurus were never bored or left without something to do. They were always occupied. In the mornings they would have their lessons and the afternoons were spent running around. As it was winter and they lived in northern England, not much time was spent outside, but they were able to fly and run around the dueling room.

Draco Malfoy and Evan had also started lessons. However, they were being taught by some of the best tutors from around the world. Lucius planned to spare no expense when it came to his son. Draco would get any and everything he wanted as long as he upheld the beliefs of the Malfoy family. Evan, however, was just along for the ride. If, by some chance, he showed some brilliance it could work in Lucius' favor. The boy would have already been taught the basics and could easily show his brother his superiority. Harry, not having been taught anything, would naturally gravitate towards his smarter, more prepared brother. The child, who was safely tucked away some where, could be easily molded into another soldier for the dark. The plan, to Lucius at least, was so very easy.

Percy Weasley was a very serious six year old who took his studies seriously. He imagined he would be thankful to Aunt Muriel, Lucretia, and Grandmother Cedrella. Percy sometimes felt lost amongst his Weasley family members. He would look around and feel that the only person who understood was his grandmother. Percy was very observant. He saw how secretive his aunts and grandmother were. They were obviously hiding his and his brothers studies from them, but why?

(NHWinter 1983)

Ethan and Taurus had reached the age of three, Ethan in early April and Taurus in late July. They had been in New Zealand since mid-September. Regulus had decided to work for and study under a potions/herbology master. Blake Greenfield was a high-ranking in both his the fields he specialized in. Regulus had not been able to spend time with both boys as much as he wanted to, but he promised to make it up to them.

Taurus and Ethan had spent the last three months in the company of a squib, who had taken over their lessons. Today the boys were going to learn how to swim.

"E'fan come on," Taurus whined

"Wait, Taw I comin'."

They were in the water and Ethan was enjoying himself. He was learning a lot faster than Taurus it was as if he knew how to survive in it. He felt so at home in the water and he had no wish to leave. When they had to leave he was very disappointed and almost pouted.

Taurus a little put out, but happy for his friend said, "Good job E'fan."

Ethan grinned like a small maniac showing off his dimples, "Tanks Taw!"

That afternoon the boys sat in their new rooms looking over their picture books. The books showed common spells such as stupefy, the stunning spell; expelliarmus, the disarming spell; lumos, the lightening charm; and wingardeum leviosa, the levitating charm.

"Tauwus," Ethan called, "'m cold."

"Get a blanket," Taurus reasoned.

"Can you get it fow me?" Ethan whined. Taurus had been "taking care" of Ethan ever since that first night when Ethan had his terror and Taurus cuddled with him. But right now Taurus did not feel like it.

"You go get it." Ethan huffed and went to get a blanket. He wrapped it around himself but he was still cold. Fifteen minutes later it seemed like he was getting colder. He looked at his hands and they were blue and stiff.

"Tauwus," he whined.

Taurus sighed irritably, "What?" he asked sharply.

"'m cold."

Taurus almost growled and looked up at Ethan. He blinked in shock and bewilderment. Ethan's lips were blue and his eyelashes, eyebrows, and hair were stiff and frozen. He could see Ethan's breath every time he breathed. Waving his hand ender Ethan's nose he noticed the air was cold, "DADDY!" Taurus ran for his father. He found Regulus eating downstairs looking exhausted.

"Taurus what..."

"E'fan daddy! It's Efa'n. He fwozen and cold," Taurus said urgently.

"Taurus I am not in the mood."

"Daddy please," Taurus whined on the verge of tears.

He turned and ran back upstairs with Regulus following behind him. "Blitz!" Taurus called. The faithful house elf had followed them. "Blitz fiwre pwease!" The house elf set the fireplace ablaze. Taurus pushed his Ethan in front of the fire.

Regulus got the shock of his life when he arrived in the boys' room for Ethan indeed looked frozen. He called fr hot chocolate and warmed the boy with his own body heat.

A few hours later both boys were asleep together and both boys had an appropriate body temperature. Regulus sighed and shook his head, _how was I so **fortunate **to be blessed with two elementals?_

(January 1985)

It had been three years since Ethan had come to live with Taurus and Regulus. Regulus had achieved his mastery in herbology and was a brewer in potions. Ethan and Taurus were as close as brothers, and in fact Regulus wanted to make it official. Ethan would not be the heir, but if he wanted he could become one by blood.

The boys had also begun to learn history and duties. Right now they were learning about the Houses and their lordships. Taurus represented two Ancient and Noble Houses while Ethan would be the head of a Noble House.

"But daddy," Taurus asked, "How can we be Lords if we are not a part of the muggle peerage?"

"Yeah," Ethan also asked, "What happens when we go out into the muggle world? Are we still Lords?"

"You boys are really smart, you know that? I did not ask these type of questions until I was much older. We are not recognized as Lords in the muggle world unless your family actually is a part of the muggle peerage. In their world we are just wealthy men and women. Sometime in 1707 when muggle Britain began we wizards followed suit. We loosely modeled our government after the muggle government. We essentially bow down to the muggle queen as we are a minority hiding from the majority."

"Okay," Ethan said, "What makes a house Ancient and Noble?"

"The amount of years your family has lived here."

"Can my house ever be Ancient and Noble?" Ethan questioned curiously.

"No, because there will always be houses ahead of you, well maybe then if all the older houses die out."

"Can a family lose their Noble status?" Ethan once again fired.

"Yes, the Weasley family has lost its status as a Noble house."

"Why?" Taurus asked.

"Because they are blood traitors. Because they were part of a government they lost their status. We as a nation, a government body, do not want the muggleborn or muggle-raised to come into this world and believe it is okay to look down on tradition, so they had to go."

"So they were removed because they disagreed?" Taurus asked worriedly.

"No. It was not because they disagreed, it was because they lost sight of and respect for what we stand for, long before the rest of us did. It is not because they like muggle things, but because they choose the muggle way of life over that of wizarding. Albus Dumbledore believes that wizarding life and muggle life should come together on some level and the Weasley's of the past have agreed, as have the Bones family, the Abbott family, and the Jones family. Other families such as Potter, Longbottom, Prewitt, Macmillan, Wood, and some others have agreed, but they still follow tradition."

"So what happens if we meet a Weasley?' Taurus asked and Ethan nodded his head as he had been wondering the same thing.

"Be polite and the gentlemen you were raised to be. Just because you are wealthy young men does not mean you have to throw your good fortune in the face of others, understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

The boys soon ball room dancing, table manners, and many other things important to gentlemen behavior.

( January 1987)

Walburga and Cygnus Black had passed away. Walburga had gone painfully. She died with her heart still filled with hatred and bitterness for her eldest son and her grandchild Taurus. Cygnus had gone peacefully. Cygnus even had the pleasure of seeing Andromeda one last time and meeting Nymphadora. Druella had been offered a place at Malfoy Manor, but she declined as she had been offered a place at the castle in Nottinghamshire with Regulus, Taurus and Ethan. The Malfoys still did not know about Taurus, so she was just staying with Regulus and Ethan according to the Malfoys.

Regulus had been looking into schools for the boys. He had found several that were acceptable: The Phoenix School in Egypt; the Scuola di Scienza e Magia in Italy; Kamakura Academy in Japan; Kaiser Institue in Germany; but the best one was the International Academy of Magic located in New York.

The International Academy of Magic was run by the ICW, but Abus Dumbledore would have nothing to do with it.

"Boys, come in here!" Two bright eyed six year olds walked into the room.

"Yes, daddy," Regulus thought it was adorable that they still called him daddy.

"How would you boys like to go to school?"

"It depends," Taurus started.

"When do we start?" Ethan continued.

"How good is it?"

"Where is it?"

"Can we fly?" They finished together.

"You would start September of next year. It is a very good school. You will receive an education in both magical and muggle subjects. It is in New York. The first four years it is a day school. They provide you with portkeys to get to school everyday. And I believe they allow you to fly and join quidditch teams at ten years old if you are good enough. So what do you say? But you can look at the other schools here if you like."

The boys looked over the list, the schools in Germany and Italy were very appealing, but they did not know any German and their Italian wasn't up to par. The knew Italian was similar to French and Latin, but they had planned to learn different languages later. Ultimately they decided to go with International Academy.

Andromeda was coming over to the castle with Ted and Nymphadora. Druella would not be their as she had a previous engagement. They were midway through lunch when Ethan asked about Hogwarts, "So, Nymmie," she growled at the nickname causing him to smirk, "How ya like Hufflepuff?"

"It's fine and don't call me Nymmie."

"How are your classes?" Taurus asked.

"Yeah, what do you learn?" Ethan joined in

"Do you take runes yet?"

"Do you like potions?"

"I can't wait to learn potions," Taurus said.

"Transfiguration sounds awesome," Ethan chirped.

"So ya gonna answer?" they finished together.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes, "How'd ya 'spect me to answer when you won't shut up to take a breath? No I don't take runes yet. I can't stand potions and Transfiguration is extremely boring for me."

"What's wrong..."

"With potions?" Ethan finished.

"Professor Snape is what's wrong," Nymphadora said irritably.

"What's the matter..."

"With him?"

"He is an arse."

"Watch your mouth Nymphadora," Andromeda chastised.

"But mum, he is an arse. Fine don't believe me, but these two in front of me are a shoe in for Gryffindor, just for the fact they like to annoy Uncle Archie. When they come back complaining, I _will _say I told you so."

"Oh but dear,"

"sweet,"

"loving,"

"angelic Nymphadora,"

"We are not,"

"going to Hogwarts,"

"sorry to disappoint you dear."

"What do you mean you aren't going to Hogwarts?" Ted asked bewildered.

Andromeda was staring at Regulus confused, "Reg...you plan to home school them."

"No. They will go to another school."

Andromeda pursed her lips. She did not like the sound of that, "Regulus may I speak to you alone?"

"Yes, could the four of you excuse us," Regulus led Andromeda from the dining room into an empty room. He put up strong silencing spells just in case. "How may I help you Andromeda?"

"Where do you plan to send them? Not Durmstrang I hope?" She asked immediately.

"No Andy, they will be attending a great school in New York."

"That is all well and good Regulus, but what about Evan?"

Regulus raised his brow, he had not thought about that boy in years, "What about him?"

Andromeda face held disbelief, "He is Tau...Harry's brother."

"His name is Taurus and they are only brothers in blood."

"Not everyone is you and Sirius."

"That was a little low considering your sibling situation," he growled

"You are correct cousin, however no one actively sought to keep us a part. We hate each other naturally."

"Indeed, but_ I _am not the one that gave my child to two different people. _I _am not the one who holds hatred for my ward's natural father. _I _am not the one speaking ill of dead men," Regulus explained.

"Oh yes, blame it all on Severus Snape."

Regulus rolled his eyes, "I am not, I also blame Lily."

"How can you do that? She most certainly did not expect the men related to her children to act like juveniles themselves," she stated with heat.

Regulars scoffed, "Do you expect Severus Snape to allow Taurus to play with Evan? Do you expect Snape to welcome Taurus with open arms. Narcissa told Druella that Snape had the chance to care for 'Harry Potter' but refused to do so because Sirius was his godfather and he looked like James!"

"But Regulus," she argued, "_you_ will still be keeping him from his brother! How do you know Evan is not waiting to meet his brother? How do you know that that child doesn't already have his heart set on meeting his brother when he turns eleven?"

"How do _you _know that Evan wants to meet his brother? How do_ you_ know that his heart isn't already filled with bitterness and hatred for all things Potter!" He argued back.

"He is a child of six! I doubt he knows what bitterness and hatred are!"

"And yet Sirius hated all things dark and Slytherin at five years old!"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before, "Several generations of Potters have gone to Hogwarts. James and Lily would have wanted their boys together at _ Hogwarts," _she stressed.

"James and Lily are dead. _ James and Lily _would have wanted Evan and Harry under Albus Dumbledore's thumb. James and Lily probably would not even..." be did not finish the sentence. He had almost let something slip.

"James and Lily would not even what Regulus?" Andromeda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, Andromeda," he said softly.

She looked him over twice before, "Will you not even consider sending him to Hogwarts?"

"No. We had decided long ago that he would not attend Hogwarts."

"We?"

"Myself and grandsire."

"Really now?" She folded her arms, "have you gotten so..."

"Don't you dare! Are you finished now?" he snarled. Not waiting for a response he turned on his heel and left.

Regulus and Andromeda barely spoke for the rest of the visit. As the other four people noticed the tension, Ted requested they leave.

Regulus lay in his bed that night contemplating his situation. He would have to tell Taurus everything before he left. He had lied to the boy when he had asked about the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Regulus had told his green-eyed boy that the scar had come from his battle with lightning when he had been younger. How would he explain to Taurus that he had a brother somewhere out there. Regulus knew Andromeda had a point, but so did he. Why could she not understand that he was trying to protect his son?

* * *

Septimus Weasley knew something was going on. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were acting differently, proper. He pursed his lips and hoped his wife had not gone behind his back. It was a possibility, but it was also possible that Muriel, Lucretia and Ignatius were behind it.

_Ignatius,_

_I wish to know if Lucretia and Muriel are teaching my grandchildren the pureblood ways. If they are please tell them to stop it or at the very least explain to my grandchildren that those things that are being taught do not belong in a Weasley household._

_Septimis A. Weasley_

It was short and to the point. He had known Ignatius for a while. He had been friends with his older brother, Aloysius, while in school and had taken a liking to Ignatius. They had remained friends even after Aloysius had died, but he could not lie and say he had not been appalled at Ignatius' marriage to Arcturus' daughter, Lucretia. The granddaughter of the man who had disowned his wife.

His wife. He had not been blind to her lack of passion over the years. He had put up with it because she had not said anything. Even after all these years she was still somewhat of a snobbish princess. The first years of their marriage she had been lost abd confused, and he had found it somewhat entertaining.

His father had told him to marry a Black. The Blacks had led the pack to the Weasley downfall. Right behind them had been Nott and Crouch. His grandfather had made a simple statement about muggle children and helping them to adapt to this new world by incorporating muggle traditions. Bones and Abbott had agreed, but Black had thrown it out of proportion. While the Bones and Abbott families had lost their titles they still remained wealthy or at least middle class. The Weasley vault, however, had been depleting for years and when other families had called in their debts the entire family had been ruined. Families that had been believed as allies had disappeared. Two of those families being Longbottom and Potter. Cedrella had never been close to her older sister, but Dorea had been a good friend.

Sometimes Septimus laughed at the hilarity of it all. Here was his family, while not rich they were alive and well. The Nott, Crouch, Potter, and Longbottom families were one heir away from dying out. He wondered if he could plant the seed about the young Potter boy to little Ginny.

* * *

"Name some ingredients for the boil cure potion?"

Evan scrunched up his face in concentration. "Err...dried nettles, c-crushed snake fangs, s-stewed h-horned...slugs, and porcupine quills."

"When do you add the porcupine quills?"

"Before the potion is taken off the fire," was the prompt answer.

"What happens if you add them after?"

"The potion releases smoke and the cauldron melts."

"Very good." To Snape's disappointment and confusion Evan was not talented in potions, but that would not stop Snape from teaching him and beating some knowledge on the subject into his brain. He would tutor Evan and Draco on potion's whenever he got the chance. Today was a Saturday and he had finished grading all the assigned essays. As Draco was with his Grandfather Abraxas he could increase Evan's knowledge a little more. He was happy to note that Draco had an eye for potions, however. From what Lucius told him both boys understood magical theory very well. In school he had not been very good with theory, but he had Lily to help him. Snape had every expectation that Draco would help Evan with potions.

He had thought about getting Evan a wand from another country, but thought better of it. He knew children could not keep their mouths closed and Draco would whine and beg and plead until he got a wand like Evan. Plus, Draco was sort of a braggart, he would tell all his little fiends about his new wand.

It made Snape considerably pleased to note Evan and Draco had finally become friends. They had bonded over their dislike of a boy named Theodore Nott. He had felt bad for the Nott child, but smirked at the thought of what the boy's father would say. Unfortunately, Snape thought pleasurably, Nott was in Azkaban and could _not _say anything.

This summer Evan would be taking Head of House lessons with Augusta Longbotttom. Dumbledore had come up with an admittedly good plan some years ago. The Potter brat would know nothing and if Evan took lessons he would more than likely see his brother's superiority and hand everything over. The only glitch in the plan was that the boy had yet to be found. He wondered if the Headmaster had found the child and refused to tell him. It was also, according to Dumbledore, a good chance for Evan to meet other people. Snape clenched his jaw as he thought about the slight to his godson Draco. It was as if Dumbledore did not think the boy was good enough for Evan.

"Evan?"

"Yes, uncle Sev?"

"Go get the ingredients for the potion."

"Yes, sir," the child dashed to the storage closet to get what he needed. Snape watched the child set up all the while giving pointers and correcting mistakes. Evan was all ready showing what a bright child he was, so much like Lily.

* * *

(August 1987)

"Taurus, come."

Taurus looked at his father curiously, Regulus' office.

Regulus was extremely nervous about what he planned to do. Taking a deep breath he began, "Taurus, you know how you were adopted right?" Taurus had asked Regulus a long time ago why he did not have a mummy, forcing Regulus to explain to him that he had been adopted.

"Yes," Taurus answered slowly, wondering where his father was going.

"You remember what I told you about how you got your scar?"

"Yup, you said it was from my accident."

"Well, I lied."

Taurus gasped in mock shock, "Father! How could you? Aren't you s'posed to be setting an example. Tut, tut, tut."

"Be serious Taurus."

"Yes, sir. Why did you lie?"

"Because I was not yet ready to have this particular conversation." Taurus cocked his head to the side in wonderment. "You were born...Harry Potter."

Silence, then, "No bloody, buggerin' way!" Regulus let that slide as he did just drop one hell of a bombshell. "I'm the boy-who-lived!" Taurus was extremely shocked to find out such information. He had heard and read stories about the famous Potter boy and remembered how he had wanted to meet the boy, be his best friend. "B-but h-he _I'm_ supposed to be in hiding some place learning and training w-with Dumbledore and my godfather." He sat there with his mouth agape, then he closed it and paled. Regulus knew the child in front of him had just remembered the most important thing, "I have a brother," he said softly.

"Yes, Taurus you have a brother."

"Where is he?"

"With his godfather Severus Snape?"

"The potion's master?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he said softly and looked down at his hands with his brow furrowed, "Can I meet him?"

"No," Regulus answered simply.

"What? Why?" His father had rarely ever told him no.

"For several reasons. A: I do not want to see you hurt; B: as of right now no one knows where you are; C: I doubt you will be able to."

"What does A and B mean," Taurus asked desperately.

"Severus Snape does not like your father and godfather..."

"But what has that gotta do with me?"

"I have not spoken to the man directly in years. I saw him maybe four years ago, but I did not speak with him long. However, others I know have spoken and interacted with Snape and I know for a fact the man is still holding a grudge."

"How is that _my _problem?"

"Because once upon a time you used to look like James Potter. Now you are a combination of Sirius and James as me and Siri look alike. He will think that by hurting you, he is getting back at both James and Sirius."

"If the man hates me and my father why was my brother given to him?"

"Because your mother was best friends with him and she died after your father?" He would not tell the child the truth and he hoped Taurus would never figure it out.

"Oh."

"What happens if we ever meet?"

"You are Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black." Taurus looked shocked one again. He had never heard the Peverell part. He saw the intelligence in that as he would have long ago figured out he was the Potter boy from his lessons.

"Is that why I cannot go to Hogwarts?"

"Among other reasons."

"Will people ever find out who I am?"

"Yes, when you show your face to the people in Britain. You still look a lot like James and you have your mother's eyes."

"Oh," Taurus said softly again. He looked down to his lap and willed himself not to cry.

Regulus looked at his boy. He could not see his face, but he knew Taurus was crying or on the verge of. He got up from his seat and walked over. He put his arms around his green-eyed boy and lifted him up. Regulus proceeded to sit down, placing the Taurus in his lap. He felt the child in his arms begin to shake. He held him, kissed his forehead, and promised everything would be alright. That there was an epic thunderstorm in Nottinghamshire.

Over the next few months Taurus spent time with Arcturus and Andromeda learning everything he could about his family, especially his parents and grandparents.

(November 1987)

The formal adoption ceremony was finally able to take place. It had had to wait for Taurus to learn and accept that he was Harry Potter.

The ceremony would just be a couple of people. Arcturus, Melania, and Regulus considered having a huge ceremony but opted not to do so because they wanted to keep Taurus hidden for as long as possible.

The family opted not to wear formal dress robes as there was no one to impress but themselves. Arcturus, Andromeda, Taurus, and Regulus stood beside a bowl full of potion in the castle's ritual chamber. Ethan,Orion, Lucretia, Pollux, Irma, Melania, and Nymphadora stood on the sidelines. Ted had opted not to come, but he did send his blessings and congratulations.

"Ready, Taurus," Regulus asked.

When the boy nodded Arcturus began, "I, Arcturus Sirius Black, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black call upon the magic of House Black to witness this ceremony and bond." With that Corvus the crow made an appearance.

Taurus stepped up, "I, Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black, formally Harry James Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Peverell and Potter, call upon the magics of Houses Potter and Peverell to witness this bond and ceremony." The Potter falcon and the Peverell panther joined the crow.

Regulus stepped forward cutting his palm and allowing blood to drop into the bowl he began, "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, Heir to House Black, son of Orion and Walburga Black invite Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black, formally Harry James Potter, to join the House of Black as my son by blood, by magic, by law, and by spirit."

Andromeda cut Taurus' hand for him and he held it above to bowl, dropping in blood, "I, Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black, formally Harry James Potter, Heir to Houses Potter, Peverell, and Black, son of James and Lily Potter , accept Regulus Arcturus Black as my father by blood, by magic, by law, and by spirit." Arcturus stirred the potion which turned a bright pink.

The placed their cut hands into the substance they allowed the potion to seep into their wounds. Together they stated, "So I swear. So mote it be."

The falcon and the crow circled their heads while the panther did the same to their feet before dissolving and seeping into the bodies of Taurus and Regulus. The glowed for a moment as their bodies accepted the bond.

Andromeda stepped up with her wand and touched Regulus'. Regulus asked, "I, Regulus Acrturus Black, Heir to the House of Black, ask Andromeda Carina Black Tonks, to be my son Taurus Jupiter Black's godmother?"

"I, Andromeda Carina Black Tonks, Daughter of House Black, accept. I will protect Taurus Jupiter Peverell Black. I will never betray Houses Potter, Peverell, or Black. So I swear. So mote it be." Their wands lit up in a bright, white light and surrounded the three people. The bond was accepted.

"I, Arcturus Sirius Black, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, welcome Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black into the family."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

She had been watching both children since the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort by the green-eyed black-haired boy. She had seen both boys be taken to different people. Raised separately and differently. Both children were powerful and if trained correctly they could be great. She was upset that the children were separated. She often wondered what the fates had in store.

She hoped the lightning child would be reunited with his brother. In her opinion it would be better for the world; for her. But again, she reminded herself, she could not control destiny and fate.

She hoped the child would be the savior he was meant to be. Whether the lightning child liked it or not he had a long, hard journey ahead of him. She knew the child had strength for she had seen him bounce back when he had tried to grab the lightning. He had been very curious when he had seen her and he was even more so now.

He had also been watching the child. The boy was exceptional in his honest opinion. If taught correctly the child could be almost as great as _his_ favorite children. Not many had the chance to wield the power of lightning and even fewer could pull it off. But he believed that this child could do it. The child had a lot riding on his back. He was to be a hero, a savior, a leader, and a prophet. His prophet. They, like so many others, had lost sight of right and wrong, punishment, fair play, and most importantly justice.

* * *

It was a few days after the ceremony and Ethan was stiff and stony with his brother. Taurus could not understand what he had done to deserve such treatment. Finally Taurus decided to ask, "Ethan what's the matter?"

Refusing to look at Taurus he said stubbornly, "Nothing."

"Something's wrong you're not talkin' to me," Taurus reasoned.

Ethan folded his arms and huffed instead of answering. Taurus went over and touched Ethan only to get pushed. He stumbled a little before narrowing his eyes and pushing back. Before either boy knew it they were on the floor wrestling and throwing punches and elbows.

"Gerroff me Taurus!"

"You get off me you big baby!"

"I'm not a baby, stupid head!"

Unfortunately for Taurus and Ethan their father soon found them.

"What is going on in here!" Regulus shouted struggling to wrench then apart only to get kicked in the mouth for his efforts. "Ouch! Damnit stop! Stop it now!" He was successful at pulling then apart the second time around. "What the hell are you two fighting about?" They did not answer. The boys chose to scowl at each other instead. "I asked you a question? Taurus? Ethan? Fine don't answer me Taurus go to your room. Ethan go to mine." He made them leave separately then whispered to himself, "What the bloody hell?" He shook his head and went to Taurus first.

The child sat on the bed with a bruised cheek, his eyes narrowed and glowing, his arms folded, his chin raised, and his jaw stubbornly set. _Great Merlin, a true Black if I ever saw one. _Before he could begin his questioning Taurus started, "I did nothing wrong," he insisted.

"What happened?"

"I asked him why he had stopped talking to me. He wouldn't answer and when I touched him he pushed me. So I pushed him back. Then we started fighting."

"When did he stop talking to you?"

"Right after the ceremony."

"Okay Taurus. You should not have pushed him back..."

"But..." Taurus began to whine.

"No whining. Stay here while I go speak with Ethan, but I will be back later to tell you h your punishment. Do not leave this room. Understand?"

Taurus almost huffed, but stopped at his father's glare, "Yes, sir."

He walked top his room to find Ethan on the bed crying. He walked over and have him a hug. Ethan sobbed, "I-it's n-not f-fair."

"What's not fair," Regulus asked soothingly.

"H-how c-come y-you a-adopted him a-and not me? D-don't you w-want me"

"If course I want you, little one. Taurus was adopted a long time ago. That was just the completion of it."

"Oh." Regulus continued to hold him then, "Can you adopt me?"

"Yes. If that is what you want."

The little boy in front of him smiled, showing off his dimples, "Yes, daddy."

"Okay, little one." He hugged the child close before continuing, "You know you will be punished and I am very disappointed that you pushed Taurus."

"Sorry, daddy," Ethan whispered.

"I am not the one you need to apologize to."

"He's gonna be mad at me real bad."

"Yes, he will."

"Should I go now?"

"No stay in here until I come back for you. Do not leave this room. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Regulus sat in his office with some firewiskey in his hand. His mouth hurt, but it did not stop him from drinking. His father had arrived while he was cursing bratty children.

Orion looked his son over. Regulus looked like he far been in a fight. His inspection stopped at the younger man's mouth, "Regulus what happened to your mouth, son?" Although the knowing smirk he wore told Regulus he already suspected.

"Those two brats decided to fight today."

"Hmm...I figured they would."

"And why did you not say anything?" Regulus asked incredulously.

"Well son, the proper way to gain knowledge is to learn both the theory and the practical." Regulus just stared at Orion unable to believe what he was hearing. "So," Orion continued, "what will you do about it?"

Shaking his head and clearing his throat Regulus said, "No brooms for a week."

"That is a light punishment for fighting," Orion said with a raised eyebrow.

"I will not spank them," Regulus said sharply, "and they are seven years old. They are hardly capable of sitting down and having a mature conversation, no matter how proper they behave."

Later that night Taurus felt Ethan's eyes on him. They were in their room and there was a frostiness that had never been there before.

"Taurus?" He heard whispered. "Taurus, I'm sorry. Please talk to me." Ethan pleaded, but he continued to ignore Ethan. He heard his roommate move and felt his own bed move soon after. Suddenly a body was astride his and Ethan's blue eyes were boring into his own. "Taurus I said I was sorry. Can't ya talk to me already. It shows bad manners to ignore an apology."

Taurus rolled his eyes, "Fine, I accept your apology. Now get off so I can go to sleep."

Ethan grinned at him then placed a wet kiss in his cheek," Night Taur."

Taurus grimaced and tried to wipe his cheek, "Eww."

Regulus had written to the International Academy and had received a reply. Today a representative from the school would be coming to speak with them. The floo had been opened for the person to come through. At five after ten that morning a tall brunette exited the floo gracefully.

"I wish I could do that," Taurus whispered to Ethan and Ethan smirked in return.

"Good Morning," she said with a slight Italian accent, "I'm Ms. Bianca Diluzio and I teach Occlumency and Meditation at the Academy."

"Good Morning Ms. Diluzio, I am Regulus Black and these are my sons Ethan Rosier and Taurus Peverell-Black."

She looked confused at the last names so the boys said together, "We are adopted." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Have a seat," Taurus began.

"Yes, please, madam take a load off," Evan stated.

"Would you like some tea?" Taurus asked.

"Some coffee," Ethan suggested.

"Cocoa?"

"Water?"

"Boys," Regulus almost barked. He received two angelic smiles in return.

She had been smiling at the both of them, "No thank, young men. Now let's chat. If you attend the academy you will start the second Monday of August and finish at end of May. The school year is generally 178 to 180 days a year. The school is divided into two sections: the required education then the occupational education. The first five years what you learn is mandatory and the last five years depends on what occupation you want. The first five years you learn history, mathematics, English, foreign languages, the sciences, charms, transfiguration, battle magics and dueling, occlumency and meditation is required for the first two years, runes, arithmancy, potions, and herbology. After that there are mandatory classes for your respective occupations, but you can also choose different electives. For first years school hours are from 7:30 to 3pm, well 15:00, from Monday to Friday. Your first year it is basically a day school. We find this is easier for eight year olds, especially those who have not been away from their parents for extended periods of time."

Ethan and Taurus stared at the woman with their mouths open, "Blimey!" the said simultaneously.

Regulus, too, stared at the woman. This was nothing like his Hogwarts education. He suddenly felt inadequate.

"What happens after we finish occlumency and meditation," Ethan asked.

"You learn care of magical creatures and divination which are one and a half year courses each."

"So," Taurus began with his head tilted to the side, "if I want to be an enchanter I will take runes, arithmancy, charms, transfiguration, and mathematics."

"Yes, Mr...?"

"Peverell-Black or Black if you want."

"Yes, Mr. Black, but you will have to take other courses."

"How can there be other electives."

"After your fifth year it will be like attending a muggle university. Have you heard of those?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well we have advanced science, math, English, and history classes. Physical training classes, enchanting, spell crafting, and many more classes for you to take."

"When will they take O and N-level exams?"

"There are no O and N-level exams. What happens is they take international exams at the end of their fifth year. If they fail or do not meet the required grade they may retake the exam twice more. It will be documented on their record, however. What comes after is actual job training and mastery level work."

"How will they be able to perform high-level spells?"

"Such as?"

"The patronus charm."

"We have no expectation of students performing those spells. However, they must know the theory behind it. Bonus points are given if they can actually perform those spells, though."

"Err," Regulus began nervously, "these two are elementals."

"We do not have an actual class for the elements, but occlumency and meditation will help then. As there have been few elemantals in our history I doubt there will be many if any books on controlling their powers."

"What about quidditch?" Ethan asked.

"We do not have actual set teams. There is a club that establishes trends yearly and you may play starting at ten years old."

"Can we bring our broomsticks next year?" Taurus asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Can they ever leave the campus?"

"With a signed permission slip they may leave the campus their fifth year. Each age group has a different curfew."

"Where can they go?"

"Fifth to seventh years may travel out to Franklin Boulevard, the magical area surrounding the school, while the eighth to tenth years may venture out into the city."

"Where do we buy our school supplies?" Ethan questioned

"The Prince's Plaza."

"What about our muggle exams?" Taurus questioned.

"Because we are an international school we order exams based on the each child's country of origin. Anymore questions?" All three males before her shook their heads, "Well then are you ready to accept?"

Regulus looked at his boys and the boys looked at each other before answering, "Yes," simultaneously.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his temples. Sirius Black was still moaning and groaning about his godson. For the most part Sirius_ had _calmed down, but he was still Sirius Black as much as he had always been. But the boy had his uses as did his comrade Remus Lupin, who was clearly no alpha. Dumbledore sighed Sirius would be back to his good and chipper self in a few days. He always became intolerable around this time of year ever since that fateful night. Why couldn't the boy grieve in a more respectable manner like some others.

Dumbledore smiled as he thought of Severus. He far seemed happier these days. Evan clearly had had a positive effect on him. He had been, understandably, skeptical at Lily's wish, but he had gone along with it anyway and now he was happy he had. Love was indeed a powerful magic for no matter what it always brought out the best in people. He just hoped Severus would be able to extend such kindness to young Harry when he arrived, if only for Evan's sake.

With the child's extra tutoring he would definitely be an asset in the coming war. It was ironic how Lucius was training the enemy. Dumbledore had every expectation that the red-haired boy would be beside his black-haired twin's side in the upcoming years. Hopefully young Draco would be saved as well. Dumbledore was pleased, Lily had done him a great service indeed.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was upset and more than a little jealous. Why did she have to go to Hogwarts when the two squirts did not. It wasn't fair. Her mother and father would be upset with what she was about to do, but it was necessary. Had she gone to Hogwarts with just her parents' teachings she would be awed by Albus Dumbledore. He truly was a powerful man. But she had spent half her time with Regulus, her grandmother, her great-grandparents, and aunt Melania. She looked around her and saw ineptitude and incompetence. She wanted to be an auror, but from the education she was receiving, or the lack of, it seemed like a pipe dream.

_Dear Lord Black,_

_We_ _have hardly interacted, but we have spoken to each other on a few occasions. From what my mother tells me, the Blacks believe in receiving the best education. I realize that I have not been in the family for all that long, but I, Nymphadora Andromeda Black Tonks, am in need of assistance. _

_For what you ask? Why, my education. As you know I am in my second year at Hogwarts. But what I am being taught is already learned. Yes, I did receive extra tutoring, but I was also taught these things at a faster pace. Also, my teachers are not the best. Professor Flitwick seems to be the best professor here. Professor Sprout, while competent in her field, is not exactly up to date with the goings on and improvements made in said field. Maybe I have been spoiled by Regulus and uncle Orion, but I also feel my astronomy professor, Aurora Sinistra, is also lacking to some degree. Professor McGonagall doesn't seem to have an actual problem, she just seems off. I cannot explain her. Professor Binns has been dead for years. I have had two idiotic defense Professors. And lastly, Professor Snape. The man is truly awful. He does not teach at all. He plays favorites with his Slytherins all the while insulting everyone else, especially the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors._

_I hope that you are willing and able to help me. Regulus once told me that I showed promise as a dueler. He said that I could even be as great as my aunt. But with the education I am receiving that no longer send likely._

_Yours truly,_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

Arcturus shook his head. He knew he should have sent that girl to Beauxbatons. It would have been less tiresome. Damn Andromeda and her stubbornness. Now, he would have to make nice with a bunch of other folks. He bit his lip thinking that maybe he could get Pollux and Irma to do the job.

"You want me to what?" Pollux asked desperately, hoping he heard wrong.

"I wish for you to do something about _your _great-granddaughter's problem."

"Are you not Lord Black? Why can you not do this?"

"She is your granddaughter, you live here regularly, and you are the true politician of the family," Arcturus stated viciously with a smirk.

"Very well I shall do my best."

"You do that, Polly."

Pollux just sneered, "Get out!"

"That is terribly impolite, Polly," He said with his usual haughtiness, but he left regardless. "Have a nice day, Polly." Just as he was flooing away he felt the effects of a strong stinging hex.

The next day Pollux went to the castle to seek Druella's assistance. Stepping out the floo he heard someone chirp, "Good morning, great-grandfather."

He looked down into Taurus' green eyes, "Good morning, Taurus. How are you?"

Puffing out his chest he said, "I am swell, sir. And you?"

With his lips twitching he replied, "I am alright, Taurus. Where is your Aunt Druella?"

"I am right here, Pollux."

"Good morning, my dear," he said kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, Pollux. What can I do you for?"

"I am in need of your assistance."

"Very well, Taurus..."

"Ethan and I will be in the library. Have a nice day, great-grandfather."

"How may I help you, Pollux?"

"Read this for me please," he said handing her the letter from Nymphadora. "Will you be able to help?"

Druella was happy that her granddaughter was reaching out to them for assistance. She sighed, however, "I do not know how much of a help I will be, but I can tell you this will be complicated. The darker families, whose children will most likely be in Slytherin House, will without a doubt be against Dumbledore. However, if the Snape fellow is truly showing favoritism they will be reluctant to give up that privilege. The lighter families will side with Dumbledore."

Pollux groaned, "When did everything become politics?"

Druella smiled sadly, "Callidora may be of some help, but Augusta will be a problem. Alexandria Nott might stand with us. From what Narcissa tells me, Theodore and Draco do not get along. He might go to Ravenclaw if Draco becomes a Slytherin. McMillan and Diggory have been Hufflepuffs for several generations now. Damon Greengrass' wife was a Ravenclaw according to Narcissa, so he might help us out. We will definitely not have Weasley, Abbott, or Bones standing with us. I have been thinking about talking to Regulus about the boys and their lack of friends. As they are not going to Hogwarts, they need to make allies at home."

"That would be smart. Maybe Regulus can invite some of the fathers over here."

"Why would I invite fathers over here?" Regulus asked walking into the room.

In lieu of answering Pollux handed Regulus the letter. "She should have gone to Beauxbatons."

"Well," Druella sniped, "were it not the two of you who spoke of Revolution all those years ago?"

"I should've kept my mouth shut," Regulus declared.

"Indeed, grandson."

_Lady Alexandria Nott_

_It has been a while since we last spoke. Indeed it has been over a decade. We were both caught up in the teachings of our families back then. I wish for you to know that I have changed a great deal since then. From what my aunt has told me you are a different person. So much so that you are barely seen in the company of my cousin, Narcissa. As you know I am taking care of my Aunt Druella's nephew Ethan Rosier. I hope you are willing to introduce your son Theodore to him. I would be extremely grateful._

_Sincerely, __Regulus A. Black_

She wrote back to him and they set up a playdate. Two weeks later, Theodore and Alexandria Nott stepped through the floo. "Hello, Alex," Regulus said with a smile.

"Hello, Regulus," she answered back with a smile, "May I introduce you to my son, Teddy."

Regulus smiled, "Hello, Teddy."

The child bowed and said formally, "Hello, Mr. Black. Thank you for inviting me over."

"You are very welcome." He paused for a moment before saying, "Alex, I did not give you the full truth."

She raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean."

"I have two children in my care. I did not tell you about the other for security reasons. When you see him you will understand why."

They walked into the family room where Ethan and Taurus were talking quietly, "Boys can you come over here, please."

"Good morning," they both said when they reached Regulus' sid.

"Boys, this is Lady Alexandria Nott and her son Heir Theodore Nott. Teddy Alex these are my boys: Ethan Rosier and Taurus Peverell-Black."

Alex gasped at the second boy, "Wow Reg, who is his mother."

He smirked, "He was adopted, but if you look carefully you will know exactly who he is."

She stared at Taurus for a moment, but was unable to pace him so she let it go.

"So Alex are you staying?" Regulus inquired.

"No, I have errands to run. Teddy? Behave yourself, okay?"

He nodded at his mother and blushed when she kissed his cheek, "Aww," Ethan and Taurus cried.

The boys frog marched Teddy from the room and took him upstairs. "So Theodore," Taurus started.

"What do you like to do?" Ethan finished.

"I like to read," he said with a shrug, "and please call me Teddy," he finished.

"Alright then Teddy."

"It is nice that you read," Ethan stated.

"Yes," Taurus declared, "very good indeed."

Teddy just blinked at them unable to figure them out.

"So, Teddy," Ethan asked, "what would you like to do?"

"I dunno," Teddy shrugged.

"We could play tag," Taurus suggested.

"But, he could get lost," Ethan argued.

"Hmm...Teddy if you get lost just call Blitz, one of our house elves."

The boys ran around the castle for about an hour. Teddy did get lost, but Blitz found him. Regulus allowed the boys to eat alone with their guest in their play room.

"Ya know," Teddy said, "You're a lot nicer than those other boys I met."

"Here that Ethan?"

"Yup, our first compliment," Ethan sniffed.

Teddy cocked his head to the side, "You kinda have the same eyes as one of the other boys," he declared with a nod at Taurus.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Evan Potter. But he doesn't have the silver in his eyes."

Taurus' heart stuttered, "You know Evan Potter? What's he like?"

Teddy grimaced, "He's not nice at all. He is friends with your cousin, Draco. I hope his brother will be better."

Oh," Ethan began, "I am pretty sure Harry Potter is a pleasant sort." Ethan cast a worried look at Taurus, but the green-eyed boy just rolled his shoulders and plowed forward.

"Do you have any other friends?" Taurus asked.

"Yeah, I guess. His name is Blaise Zabini, but he is in Italy right now. One day maybe you guys can meet him."

Teddy stayed for about another half hour before his mother came and got him. Taurus and Ethan were happy with their new found friend.

* * *

Alexandria Nott listened to her son chatter about his day and smiled. She was happy her son had found some friends. Blaise was a nice kid, but his mother worried her. She had hoped and dreaded her son making friends with Draco Malfoy. Teddy was a quiet child, but he did not like to be bossed around and that is exactly what Draco had done.

Narcissa had been her best friend while in school. As thick as thieves they were. But as they got older, got married, and had children they both had changed. Narcissa was still caught up in the world of blood supremacy and riches. She could barely tolerate the Malfoys now. At one point she wanted to be just like them, but her circumstances had changed.

She had fallen in love with her husband during their school days and to this day she still loved him. However, she had her son to think about. She did not want her son to end up in Azkaban like his father. She was completely devoted to her husband, but from the way Lucius Malfoy behaved she hoped her husband would die in Azkaban. Lucius acted as if the Dark Lord would return someday. And if he ever came home her son's life would change drastically and not for the better.

"Teddy, sweetheart, I am happy for you."

"Thank you, mother."

"I hope you remember what I told you. Allies are important son, but friends are better." She wanted her son away from Slytherin house when he went to Hogwarts. She believed it was his best option.

"Yes, mother," Teddy sighed.

"I love you Theodore."

"I love you too, mother."

* * *

Pollux sat there having drinks with several other old men, listening o them drone on and on.

"Warrington, How is your grandson?"

"Cassius, he is alright. He starts Hogwarts next. We are aiming for another Slytherin," Parker Warrington answered.

_Not attending Hogwarts yet, next_, "Smith, how are your grandchildren?"

"They are fine, Black. My grandson starts Hogwarts in three years and my granddaughter was just sorted into Hufflepuff. Although she is having a few problems."

"Oh?" _Score_, Pollux thought.

"Yes, she wants to be a healer, but her professor is atrocious."

"Yes," Davies cut in, "my grandson often complains of him...it's the Snape fellow I believe."

Wilkes cut in with a smirk, "My grandchildren don't seem to have a problem with the man."

Polluted lifted his glass to Wilkes, "Never give up an advantage!" Wilkes lifted his glass in agreement. "I just hope none of these Slytherins try to make a potion or Merlin forbid they want to be healers."

"What does that mean, Black?" Bulstrode asked.

"Well I dint think Snape is giving them much constructive criticism and he doesn't look like the type to give up more of his free time." He could see the wheels turning in the heads of his former Slytherin comrades.

Vaisey frowned, "You know I don't think any of the children have any advantage. They are all losing."

Pollux shrugged, "Well I hear it is still the same old Hogwarts that it has always been. Not much has changed from my understanding."

Cornfoot disagreed, "No Pollux, Binns was alive when we were there." A round of chuckles went around the table.

Wilkes, ever the Slytherin, had been staring at Pollux, "Why did you ask us here Pollux?" He questioned with suspicion.

Pollux looked him in the eye, "My great-granddaughter sent a letter complaining about her lack of education."

"Great-granddaughter, Black? I wasn't aware you had one," Davies asked.

"Well I do and I would like some assistance with making changes at Hogwarts as it would help all of our heirs and heiresses."

"What can we do, Black?" Smith asked, "Most of our children hardly listen to us?"

"We can plant seeds of doubt in their children. They are young and easily manipulated," Vaisey said.

"Indeed," Pollux said.

"I don't know, Black," Wilkes said, "seems like your playing with fire here." The rest of the group seemed to be in agreement with Wilkes. Pollux sighed, _we can always hire Nymphadora some tutors._

_Nymphadora,_

_As you may or may not have realized our fellow wizards and witches are reluctant to do just about anything. They dislike strife and inconvenience. Thus several of my associates have declined helping us. As a result this coming summer tutors will be hired for you. You will have to spend a great deal of time at the castle. Regulus will have the dueling room cleared and the potion's lab restocked. By next fall you should be thoroughly caught up on the material if not farther ahead._

_Arcturus S. Black_

Nymphadora shook her head. _It is better than I had hoped for._

* * *

(June 1988)

Regulus was taking the boys to New York to go shopping for their school supplies. Taurus and Ethan found everything confusing and hectic. For the first time they truly listened to their father as they had no wish to get lost in the crazy place. They had to walk through a place called Pennsylvania Station in order to get to the Plaza. There was a portal at the back of the LIRR hall. It was like the Hogwarts Express platform at King's Cross. Regulus held his boys' hands and walked with them through the wall. There was an escalator in the middle with concrete steps on either side. They went down the escalator and found themselves in front of double doors. Pushing them open the three males found themselves in the middle of a shopping centre. A very busy shopping centre.

Ethan was disgusted. The ground was filthy and he knew if Aunt Druella were to see any of it she would just die. Everything was so crowded and chaotic. He hoped his new school was nothing like it. He could smell various foods, but as they were so mixed up he could not figure them out. It made him slightly nauseous.

Taurus was fascinated by the big buildings. He saw bookstores, apothecaries, pet stores, clothing stores, food places, shoe stores, glasses stores, bars, and so much more.

"Come on kiddos. Lets go get your uniforms." According to the letter that was sent they needed purple blazers with black pants and shoes. Their shirts and ties could be black, white, or any shade of purple. Regulus bought some shoes for the boys while they picked out some clothing

After getting their clothes they went to buy their trunks. Both boys had their initials etched across theirs.

Books came next. They spent a small fortune on a small library.

Cauldrons, potions ingredients, and scales came next. They bought telescopes, pens, notebooks, binders, paper, and several other things from a department store. Regulus placed everything in the two trunks, placed feather-light charms on both, shrunk them, and put them in his pocket.

"Hey, dad," Taurus began, "can we get a bird, please?"

"Yeah, dad please?" They both gave their father their best doe eyes.

Regulus bit back a smile, "You two are still very adorable." That statement gained him two scowls.

"We are not," Ethan protested.

"We happen to be very manly," Taurus agreed puffing his chest out.

Regulus shook his head, "Come on boys."

Regulus saw a place called The Avian, so he steered his boys. Waking into the store they found birds upon birds. "Alright boys, what do want?"

"Dunno?" Was Taurus response.

"I want hawk or a falcon," Ethan said, "or just something vicious." Taurus and Regulus both stared at him. "What? You asked?" he said with a huff.

They went to look around. They saw yellow birds, white birds, colorful birds, and so many more. They looked at the hawks and falcons, but Ethan did not see one he wanted, so they moved on. Finally he saw one he liked. He did not know its species, but he wanted it. It was brown, but liberally streaked with black with the exception of the white around its throat and legs. Regulus beckoned the bird, which was huge he noted.

"What is it?" Taurus asked with a small amount of fear.

"I believe," Regulus answered, "it is an eagle owl."

"Come Taurus," Ethan said happily, "let's go find you a bird." As he spoke something landed on Taurus' shoulder. Regulus and Ethan stared at the huge bird resting on Taurus' shoulder. The bird was black, grey, and brown up top while his lower half was white and cream colored. Before either could do anything, the bird nipped Taurus' ear breaking the skin. Taurus cried out in pain and in terror, but it was all over before he knew it. He felt something connect with his magic and he looked at the bird, which nodded its head at him. Taurus had not noticed the flash of lightning, but his companions had.

"Woah! What just happened," Ethan asked.

Regulus, who had been staring at Taurus , said, "They just bonded." Regulus shook his head and looked at both birds. Why oh why must his sons be so much alike.

"Let us go pay for these," he said weakly.

When they reached the front to pay Regulus asked what the birds were.

"That one," the man checking them out pointed to Ethan said, "is a Eurasian eagle owl. And that one is an crowned eagle." Regulus looked to the heavens in askance while the man smirked knowingly.

The boys put there birds of prey into cages and went for their wands. There was one wand shop in the Plaza called McCarter's Wands. The shop was surprisingly empty. There were several shelves filled with different things. Metals, woods, feathers, heart strings, scales, and hairs. There was a bell on the counter and Regulus wrung it.

A man stepped out from the back. He was middle-aged with black hair streaked on the sides with gray. He had blue eyes and was average in height, "Hello, how may I help you?" He rumbled.

"These two are hear for their wands," Regulus informed the man.

He looked down at the boys, "Firsties. I'm Sean Griffin."

"I'm Taurus Peverell-Black."

"I am Ethan Rosier."

"Well alright Messers Rosier and Black. What I want you to do is go to each shelf, close your eyes and feel. Whatever the feels strongest bring them to me. You do not need both wood and metal. Choose whichever has the strongest pull."

Regulus was curious at this, "Why don't you have premade wands?"

The man looked at Regulus for a moment before answering, "Ollivander's, right?" at Regulus' nod he proceeded to explain, "Well most of the older wand makers have premade wands and eventually all those premade wands are sold. But there is always the odd person who needs a wand made for them. Neither method is better or worse. We all have a preference, tis all." Regulus nodded. That made sense.

Meanwhile Ethan and Taurus felt around. Ethan went to the metals while Taurus went to the ingredients shelves. Ethan felt around and felt small pulls, but nothing major so he went to the woods. He moved his hands around a felt a strong pull. Opening his eyes, he saw something that said hazel wood. The next pull he felt was slightly weaker and it came from birch wood. The strongest pull was from alder wood.

Taurus meanwhile had been feeling the ingredients. He felt a small felling from the basilisk scale, but moved on. He kept going. The cockatrice scale almost made him sick. He kept felling around getting different reactions until he went to the feather table. The phoenix feather was moderately strong, but he moved on to see if there was anything stronger. Finally he received his strongest response, a thunderbird feather. He picked it up and went to the metals.

Ethan made his way over to the ingredients. He received responses positive from the unicorn hair and the Pegasus feather. He moved onto scales. The basilisk scale made him nauseous. He felt like he would vomit until he felt the hydra scales. he had found his core.

Taurus had felt nothing from the metals, so he moved over to the woods. He felt the same reaction from the holly wood that he felt from the phoenix feather. He kept going until he found his wood. Oak wood would be the final piece to his wand.

Ethan had finished and walked up to Mr. Griffin. the wand maker inspected the pieces, "Alder wood and hydra scales. Interesting combination. You will make an intense dueler, Mr. Rosier."

Taurus finished and walked up soon after, "Thunderbird feather and oak wood. Power," Mr. Griffin declared.

"These will take about a week to make. If you leave your address I will send them by owl if you are not around when I am finished."

Regulus wrote down Grimmauld Place's address and told the boys in a tired voice, "Let us go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hot Tamale: No their muggle education will not be university level work. The highest that will go is A-level and AP level type work.**

* * *

(August 1988)

Regulus, Ethan, and Taurus were going to the Academy to get everything they would need for the boys' first day of school. The Academy had sent a letter that they would use as a portkey.

"Touch the paper, please," Regulus commanded. When two extra fingers touched the paper in his hand he said, "Rosier-Black."

They landed in what looked like a lobby. For a moment their breaths were stolen from them as wards slammed into their bodies. "Good morning," a voice rumbled from behind them. They turned around and saw a man of average height wearing a plaid, button down shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. "Welcome to the International Academy of Magic. My name is Christian Perez and I am one of two conselors for this incoming class. Who is Ethan and who is Taurus?"

"I'm Ethan."

"I am Taurus."

"Nice to meet you and who might you be?" He asked Regulus.

"I am Regulus Black, their father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black. Will the three of you follow me, please?"

They followed the man until they reached a door with his name on it. "Please, have a seat," he directed. " Next week the both of you will have your first day at the Academy. Your first year will be a day school. Your second year you will be allowed to leave on weekends. Your school day is from 7:30 am to 3pm. For your first year you will have three classes a day for two hours with fifteen minute breaks in between and an hour and fifteen minute lunch break after your second class. With the exception of your potions and science classes which will each be three and a half hours due to your practical work. That day you will have a two hour break. The pair of you will most likely be in the same classes for your first year because, well, you know each other." He paused and waited for them to digest everything before continuing, "Here at the Academy we realize how little your attention spans may be, therefore I will tell you now that not every class will be sitting around taking notes.

He opened a book and removed to sheets of paper, "Here are your schedules."

On Monday they had English Language, Elementary Mathematics, and Herbology. On Tuesdays they had Magical History, Latin, and Magical Beings studies. Every Wednesday Ethan and Taurus would attend Runes, Arithmancy, and Meditation and Occlumency; Thursday was Charms, Transfiguration, and Dueling and Battle Magics; and on Friday they had Introductory Science and Potions.

"English Language," Mr. Perez began again, "will eventually become English Literature. Math will become Calculus, Geometry, Statistics, Algebra, and Trigonometry, but not in that order. Introductory Science will turn into Physics, Chemistry, Earth Science, Astronomy, and Biology. Magical History is divided into two parts: Ancient Magical History and Modern Magical History. Then you will learn American, European, World, and Art History in addition to Economics, Ethics and Philosophy, and Government and Politics. For the last class you will have to be in contact with your country's ICW member, which is...Albus Dumbledore."

Regulus was instantly horrified, "Can they self study for that class?"

"Only if it is a special circumstance."

Oh this was definitely a special circumstance, Regulus thought, "When must they take this class?"

"Any time in the last three years."

Regulus' heart rate eased, "Very well. Please continue."

"When you finish your core education you can take other courses such as Rituals, Blood Magic, Spell-Crafting, Warding, Enchanting. We also delve into the darker aspects of magic."

"Like?" Regulus asked.

"Soul magic and necromancy."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. Other than the killing curse, Necromancy was as dark as it got. "How do you teach that?"

"The theory of it, signs of it, the results of necromancy on you and the person you are practicing it on."

Regulus nodded his head, that made sense.

"Let's move on to your portkeys." Perez took out two bracelets, "You will each get a portkey just in case just in case one of you gets sick or you leave this school at different times. Mr. Rosier, please step forward." Ethan stepped around the desk and stood in front of Mr. Perez. "Place your hand on the bracelet, very good. Think of home and a password."

Ethan thought of Black Castle and said, "Aquarius."

Taurus, rolling his eyes, muttered, "Typical."

"Portus," Mr. Perez said.

"Mr. Peverell-Black, come here please."

Taurus repeated what Ethan did except he said, "Jupiter."

"You should put those on now and keep them on. They are water repellent, therefore you never have to take them off." Mr. Perez took out two more sheets of paper, "This is a map of the school. Part of the Science-Mathematics building is underground. As well as the Athletics building. When you want to go home state your password. When it is time to arrive at school say International Academy."

There was a courtyard surrounded by four buildings. The taller buildings were north and south of each other. There were stone walkways surrounding the buildings. Behind the Science-Mathematics building were stone steps leading to the greenhouses. The Athletics building led to a quidditch stadium and a track.

"Where does that pathway lead to?" Ethan asked.

"The subway. When you are able to leave the grounds you can take that subway. It connects to the A, B, C, D 1, and 2 trains." The three other males just blinked at him. Smiling he said, "By the time you are able to leave this general area you should have an understanding of the trains."

"What time do the upper years get up?" Taurus asked wondering how early his days would start in the future.

Mr. Perez smiled slightly as he answered, "Their school day does not start until 10:00, but it doesn't end until about six pm or at," he waved his hand trying to think of the number, "18:00 I believe."

"What building are we in?" Taurus asked.

"We are right here in the Arts-Humanities building. This is the only underground part of this building. Down here you will find the counselors, the principle and assistant principles offices, and club information and signups. The library and the dining hall are also in this building. The infirmary is in the Athletics building."

"How long will the portkeys last?" Regulus inquired.

"Until we deactivate them," Mr. Perez explained. "Anymore questions?" When the three males opposite him shook their heads he said, "Very well. Thank you for attending the International Academy of Magic and we will see you next week. Have a good day and school year. Use your portkeys to get out."

"Bye," Ethan said with a wave.

"See ya," Taurus said with a smile.

With a nod Regulus said, "Good day, sir. Ethan hold Taurus. Taurus go ahead."

"Jupiter," Taurus said and with that they disappeared.

* * *

"You have been obliviated, Mr. Black."

"Is there anyway I can get that memory back?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Only if the person who obliviated you would supply the accurate memory," the healer informed him.

"Thank you." Sirius was upset and very angry. He had been thinking about the day he had confronted his brother and mother, but whenever he tried to concentrate on it the memory was blurry. He figured he knew what had happened, but he had wanted to make sure. He walked out of St. Mungos and apparated home.

"Hey, Pads," Remus greeted him.

"Moony," Sirius said morosely.

His companion sighed, "What's the matter Padfoot?"

"I was obliviated," Sirius said bluntly.

"When?" Remus asked.

"The day I went to confront my _family_," Sirius said spitting out the last word with venom.

"So Harry is with them?" Remus asked, voiced tinged with worry and resignation.

"It only makes sense. I want him to be with them, but then again I don't." Sirius saw Remus nod in agreement.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius shrugged and shook his head. "Well," Remus continued hesitantly, "maybe...maybe you should...ahem...speak with A-arcturus."

Sirius looked up at his best friend shocked and aghast, "I bloody well will not!" He almost shouted.

"Sirius," Remus tried to convince Sirius, "that may be the only way you can get to know your godson."

"I will get to know him when he turns eleven," Sirius stated. He had a vein pulsing by his temple.

Remus had to force himself not to grab a fist full of his own hair and pull. "Very well, Sirius. Have it your way," he said through gritted teeth. He got up and walked away leaving Sirius to his anger.

* * *

"Good morning class. My name is Ms. Dai Kimura and I am your math teacher this year." She did a roll call and placed them in seats alphabetically according to their last names. Ethan was pretty much in the back, while Taurus was in the first seat in the front row by the door. Behind him sat a boy named Michael Charles and next to him sat Kaynat Farooqui. There were sixteen students in the classroom with him. "This year you will learn how to add, subtract, multiply, divide, and solve word problems."

The next class they had was herbology. Their teacher, Mr. Petrov, seemed indifferent to teaching in general. He knew his subject, but it was as if he was bored. Their English teacher, Ms. Marco, was a little too chipper for Ethan. He was just happy the class was in the afternoon.

"Well that was boring." It was Tuesday and the boys had just left History.

"Yeah," Taurus agreed, "we will know most of everything already. Hopefully next year will be better."

"Afternoon," A dark-haired man said walking into the room. They were in a large, empty room with no desks or chairs, "Gather 'round, please. Sit on the floor. Make a circle."

Taurus and Ethan sat next to each other. "I am Mr. Devereaux and I will teach you meditation and occlumency." After doing a roll call he said, "Meditation and occlumency will help you with your control and emotions. For this course you will have a few quizzes consisting of controlling the spells you learn in Charms, Transfiguration, and Battle Magics. I will also test you on the basic theory of occlumency and meditation." He looked around making sure all the students understood what he was saying. "Does anyone know what it means to meditate?" He asked.

A girl with platinum blond hair raised her hand tentatively, "Yes, Miss..."

"Milkovich. Darya Milkovich," she told him in a Russian accent.

"Miss Milkovich, what does it mean to meditate?"

"It means to think," she answered positively.

"Yes, but what else? What else does meditate mean?"

A boy this time raised his hand, "Yes, Mr..."

"McKnight. Justin McKnight. It means well...it means to stop thinking."

Mr. Devereaux smiled, "Essentially. Very good, Mr. McKnight. Does anyone know what occlumency means?"

Taurus raised his hand, "Yes, Mr..."

"Peverell-Black. Occlumency is blocking out attacks by stopping all emotion."

Mr. Devereaux nodded, "Yes. Both meditation and occlumency require the stopping of thought. Most wizards do not practice meditation when trying to occlude because most wizards do not know of meditation. Most wizarding countries are not connected with their muggle counterparts, therefore learning about meditation does not happen."

Another kid raised his hand, "Uriah Neidenberg. How did this school learn about it then?"

"The person that introduced this technique to this school was a muggleborn Buddhist, something I will explain later on. As Mr. Peverell-Black said occlumency requires stopping emotion. The reason is because emotion allows attackers to shift through memories. Do you understand?" Looking around at his students he saw a little confusion so he continued to explain, "If the emotion you are feeling at the moment of an attack is anger then your attacker will be able to see all memories connected to your anger. That is the initial attack. The deeper the attacker gets the more memories he will be able to see, regardless of the emotions attached to them.

"Does anyone know the spell to attack the mind?"

Milkovich raised get hand again, "Legilimens."

"Correct. Legilimens is the incantation for legilimency." Rolling his eyes he said, "Calling legilimency mind reading is considered childish and naive by most. The reason is because you are not," here he put up his hands and made air quotations, "'mind reading.' It is more of emotional feeling and allowing that emotion to lead you to your wanted destination."

"I will eventually test your occlumency shields." This statement got him a few raised eyebrows and stares. "What is that look for?"

A curly, red-haired, blue-eyed girl raised her hand, "Yes Miss..."

"Suzette Olivier," she said with a heavy French accent, "in my country people cannot practice legilimency on children."

He nodded his head, "Most of the time that is not allowed in this country either. From your accent I can tell you are French. Your government is not as attached to its muggle counterpart as we are. That is not necessarily a bad thing, but it does mean your laws are not necessarily the same as the muggle laws." He looked around and saw he had their attention. "As we are more in touch with our muggle government we are subject to some of its laws, good or bad. A few years ago there was a court case that said that teachers can search through children's things because here you have a lower expectation of privacy. Do you all understand what that means?"

At a few shaking heads he continued to explain, "You spend as much time or more in this school than you do at home. During this time we the teachers are responsible for your well being. During your hours with us we become your guardians. Because you do not have an expectation of legal privacy with your parents you do not have one with us. That does not mean that any teacher can just attack your mind at leisure, however. They must have a reasonable cause for doing such a thing. If at any point you feel you have been attacked unreasonably alert someone immediately. Understood?"

At their nods and answers of yes he proceeded to explain meditation thoroughly.

"Can I sit?" Ethan and Taurus were eating lunch when someone with a funny accent asked them that question. Looking up they saw a boy with chocolate brown eyes, wavy brown hair, tanned skin, and glasses perched on a slender nose. His face was small, but his ears were too big for his face making him look part elf.

"Yeah," Taurus said.

Taking a seat he introduced himself, "I'm Joey Chiatti and I'm from Long Island."

"I'm Taurus and this is Ethan." Waving his hand between them he said, "England. And where exactly is Long Island?"

"It's part of New York," although to Taurus and Ethan it sounded like, "It's pawt of New Yowk."

"It's a train ride away from here. So how do you guys like it here so far."

"It's alright," Ethan said softly.

"I like it. I can't wait to learn the harder stuff though," Taurus stated.

"Yeah, Transfiguration sounds awesome," Joey said.

Taurus grimaced, "From what I have read I don't think I will like that very much."

Joey smiled a bit, "From what my sister says it is hard. Have you had any of the wand subjects yet?"

"Runes, but that's not really a wand subject, right?" Ethan answered this time.

"I think you need a wand sometimes."

"What classes have you had?" Taurus asked.

Joey rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his schedule. Taurus looked over the schedule. "Cool we have Thursdays and Fridays together," Taurus said as he handed the schedule to Ethan.

"You two just meet?" Joey asked.

"No," Ethan answered.

"Known each other since we were two," Taurus said.

"Cousins?" Joey asked.

"No brothers," his companions answered simultaneously. At Joey's confusion they continued, "We're adopted."

The boys continued to talk until it was time for their last class of the day. Ethan and Taurus said goodbye to Joey, promising to talk tomorrow.

"Good afternoon, class," Their potions teacher rumbled on Friday. He was a tall ginger with light brown eyes. A few people responded back. Frowning he said, "Maybe you did not hear me, thus I shall repeat myself. Good afternoon, class."

This time he received the response he wanted, "Good afternoon, Mr. Wick."

After a roll call he began, "I am Jared Wick and I will be your potions teacher for the next five years. Your year and half of the year ahead of you, in addition to my apprentices, are all I teach for the next five years. I only take on the best, therefore if you have any aspirations that involve potion making then you best buck up. None of you will make a potion until I deem you ready enough. If that means waiting until next year, then so be it. By the end of these five years you may hate me, loathe me, detest me, but you all _will _be adequate in the art of potion making."

"Sekibo!"

"Mr. Wick?" A dark-skined black girl said.

"Miss Sekibo, what does potion making mean?"

The girl looked confused for a moment before saying, "P-poison?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"A-an an-answer, sir."

"Are you a muggleborn, Miss Sekibo?" His voice taking on a gentler tone for the first time.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Understandable. Who here is magical raised?" Over half the class raised their hands. Pointing over to kid with curly, dark almost black hair he said, "What is your name?"

"Pocasandre."

"Pocasandre, what does potion making mean to you?"

"Err...it means to make something that can heal or kill."

"Can anyone elaborate on that statement?"

Taurus and another girl with curly honey-blond hair raised their hands, "Yes, Miss?"

"Dominique Delacroix...it means to brew a liquid that can do, well, anything really," the girl said with a French accent.

"Can potions really do anything?" Mr. Wick questioned.

Taurus raised his hand hesitantly, "Mr?"

"Taurus Black and no, potions cannot bring back the dead."

Mr. Wick nodded his head, "The only thing a potion cannot do is bring back the dead. As long as you believe, you can do almost anything with a potion. Cures, poisons, luck potions, love potions, sleeping potions, nightmare potions, truth serums, anything you want as long as you believe, except bringing back the dead.

"For the next five years you will receive various tests and quizzes with lists of ingredients. For some of them you will have to tell me what type of potion it is and for others you will need to tell me the exact name of the potion. I will not always give you every ingredient involved in the potion. Sometimes you well have to tell me the rest of the recipe and the name or type of potion. How do you think you will go about that?"

Taurus and Dominique raised their hands once again, "Mr. Black?"

"The main ingredient, sir."

"Precisely." He paused for a moment, looking around. Then he said, "How many of you have ever used a knife?"

A few raised their hands. Pointing at an Asian girl he said, "Your name please, Miss."

"Jia Song," she responded softly.

"Miss Song, might you be able to tell me the differences between chopping, dicing, slicing, and mincing?"

She shook her head, "No, sir."

"Does anyone know the answer?" Looking around he saw a few students who might know the answers, but he opted not to call on any of them. "Very well," he took a stack of papers from his desk, "this is a vocabulary list. It is due next week Friday at the beginning of class. Every class all homework will be passed to the front at the beginning of the class. If I do not have it by the time I come to collect then it will be a zero."

* * *

"Lupin," Regulus drawled.

"Black," Remus responded.

"Why am I here Lupin?" Regulus asked with an annoyed sigh.

Remus took out his wand and put up a series if complex silencing charms. When he finished he said, "Harry Potter," Remus stated simply.

Regulus had to keep himself from stiffening, "What about him?"

Licking his lips nervously Remus said, "I would like to meet him."

"How do you know I have Harry Potter?"

"Sirius had his mind altered the day he confronted you," Remus retorted.

"Why do you want to meet him? Why now? Why not four, five, six years ago."

Remus flushed slightly, "Because Black, I am a werewolf."

"Still using that as a crutch, Lupin?"

"It is not a crutch," Remus said angrily. "You may or may not have noticed, but werewolf laws have gotten more aggressive."

"What, Dumbledore could not help you?"

Remus most definitely blushed at that. He shifted in his seat, "The Headmaster has done enough for me."

Regulus had to concede to that point. Dumbledore had allowed a werewolf to attend Hogwarts and was able to keep it a secret. To this day few people knew about Lupin's affliction.

"If I have Harry Potter, are willing to swear an oath? Are you willing to go behind the backs of Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black? If I have Harry Potter, I will not allow you to upset him and his life in any way."

Remus bit his lip. He didn't much like going behind two men that had done do much for him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Loyalty v. Loyalty. Did his loyalty to James and Lily outweigh his loyalty to Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. Remus rubbed his forehead. Dumbledore had allowed him an education. Something no other British werewolf had been rewarded. But...but hadn't he repaid his debt. Did he not spend four years in the presence of more werewolves than he cared to count. Sirius was his only friend left. He loved that arrogant, annoying, impulsive, reckless arse to bits and pieces. But...but he loved Lily, James, Evan, and Harry the same way. He would never be allowed around Evan. Snape would make sure of that...but he could get to know Harry. And...and he was still living off James and the Potter fortune.

"Very well Black I will swear a vow."

Regulus' eyes widened in surprise. This turn of events was unexpected. The wolf seemed to have grown some sort of spine apparently. "Alright, Lupin. I, Remus Lupin, swear to never betray the House of Potter, Black, and Peverell. I swear to protect the Black, Potter, and Peverell heir from all threats. So I swear, so mote it be."

Remus swore the oath with small bit of hesitation. "When can I see him?" Remus asked excitedly.

"First I need to tell you something," Regulus licked his lips. Lupin might be docile at the moment, but Regulus did not know how his companion would react to this bit of news. "I blood adopted him not long after I took him in. Her knows he used to be Harry Potter, but that is not his name. He is Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black."

Remus blinked at the man opposite him, "What type of blood adoption."

"He had two fathers and a mother. He still has some Potter features such as that damnable hair."

Remus clenched his jaw. Thinking about it, that news wasn't such a surprise. In fact he should have expected it. "Very well," he said softly.

"You can come over...tomorrow. Meet me here at twelve tomorrow."

Later that day Regulus called Taurus into his office. "Prince," he began with a sigh, "I met with a friend of your dad's, James Potter, today. He...He said he wanted to meet you. He will be here tomorrow."

Taurus blinked at his father, "Who...not S-Sirius, right?"

Regulus snorted and before he could censor himself he said, "Not bloody likely." Taurus grinned at his father, "Hush up. No it's Lupin...Remus Lupin."

The next afternoon Taurus and Remus met. Taurus was standing in the foyer waiting for his father to arrive with his guest. Soon enough the door opened to reveal his father and another man. This new person looked a bout old for his age. Taurus almost grimaced at the man's shabbiness, but he was raised better than that. He knew not to sneer at the misfortune of others.

Stepping forward he bowed and said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Lupin." The man did not respond, he just continued to stare. Taurus glanced nervously at his father, who nodded and nudged his companion a bit.

"Ha...Taurus...I-i may call you Taurus?"

Taurus nodded, "Yes, sir."

The man smiled at him, "It is nice to meet you Taurus. Please none of that sir and Mr. Lupin stuff. Call me Remus...or Moony."

"Okay, sir...I mean M-moony."

Remus smiled.

"Taurus," Regulus called, "take him to the family room abd you may chat there."

"Yes, sir."

Taurus led his father's friend to the family room, "Would like something to drink, Moony?"

"No, thank you Ha...Taurus."

Taurus sat on one end of the couch and Remus sat in the middle. They blinked and stared at each other for a few awkward moments. Remind cleared his throat nervously, "Well, Taurus I...I was friends with your parents...Lily and James...and well..."

He was cut off by a question from Taurus, "Where've you been?"

Remus sighed and his shoulders sagged. He rubbed his face before standing up abruptly. He paced until he said, "I...ahem...I have a disease. I have had it since I was a child of six. Your f-father said I have used it as a crutch." Remus rubbed his forehead with an annoyed huff. "I am inclined to believe him. Because...I can come up with no other reason..._excuse_...for my actions."

"What do you have, if I may ask?"

"I am a werewolf," Remus said tentatively.

"Oh." Taurus said softly. His Aunt Lucretia, whom he did not like at all, said that werewolves were bad people. But from what he had read in his potions textbook they weren't so bad as long as they took that potion...the wolfsbane he believed it was called.

"I will understand if you no longer wish to be in my company..."

"Why wouldn't I," Taurus interjected. "I mean," he gave Remus a slightly nervous look, "you won't bite me, right?"

"No," Remus said fiercely.

"Then I see no problem." After a moment Taurus said, "Can you tell me about my dad...James Potter?"

Remus have Taurus a wide smile, which made his face look a lot younger, "Of course."

"Your father...James...was a prankster. Most people in the school did not mind, but a few did take exception to it. Mainly the Slytherins. He was funny, charismatic, intelligent...and exceedingly big-headed. He could do nothing without puffing up his chest and preening," Remus said with a wistful smile. "But he was kind. How could he not be with a crazy Black, a werewolf, and an awkward chubby bout as friends? His enemies weren't given the same treatment...At this point in my life I can freely admit that both Sirius and James did go overboard, but sometimes those that felt their wrath deserved it.

Remus shook his head riding himself of those dark thoughts of the past. "He was an excellent quidditch player. A chaser. Do you like to fly Taurus?"

"Oh yes. I wanna be a chaser or a seeker."

Remus smiled, "I would to see you fly at some point." Taurus nodded his head enthusiastically, "Well like I said he was a prankster. I remember this one time..."

For the next half hour Remus told Taurus a bunch of stories about James and Lily, all of which had Taurus giggling uncontrollably.

"Taurus, I..." Ethan had come into the room.

Taurus was still giggling as he introduced Ethan and Remus, "Ethan this is Remus Lupin...Moony this is Ethan Rosier."

Remus almost balked at the name reminding himself that the child in front of him was just that, a child.

"Hello, Mr. Rosier," Remus said holding out his hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Ethan said stiffly.

Taurus frowned at the reception, but shook it off, "How may I help you Ethan?"

"I need help with potions."

"Potions?" Remus asked.

"Homework," Taurus elaborated.

"You have homework?"

"Yeah," Taurus said with a slight grin, "we go to school in New York."

Remus frowned, "Like a primary school?"

"Huh?" Taurus asked. He did not know what a primary school was.

"A school to prepare you for Hogwarts?"

"Oh," Taurus said dawning comprehension, "no. We won't be going to Hogwarts."

Remus' frown deepened. He did not like the fact that Harry, or Taurus rather, was not going to Hogwarts. His parents plus generations of Potters and Blacks had attended the prestigious school. He would also not meet his brother like Albus wanted. But he could hardly object. . He was on shaky ground with Regulus as it was.

Ethan was standing by the door stiffly and impatiently, "Will you help me or what?" He asked with a slight whine.

Taurus rolled his eyes, "Later Ethan, I'm a bit busy."

"But Taurus," he whined.

"No," Taurus said with finality.

Ethan closed the door with a huff and a snap and stomped all the way back upstairs.

"Are you older than him," Remus asked with a bit of a smile.

Taurus folded his arms and shook his head with exasperation, "No, _I_ am younger than _him_."

"You like potions," Remus said changing the subject.

"Yeah," Taurus answered running his hands through his hair. The move made Remus choke up slightly.

Taking a deep breath he asked, "What other subjects do you like."

"Charms, dueling, and Arithmancy. Runes and Astronomy are pretty cool, too."

"You take Runes and Arithmancy already?"

"Yeah...oh right, Nymmie said Hogwarts doesn't teach it until third year."

"Nymmie?" Remus asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Andromeda's daughter," Remus questioned in astonishment.

"Yeah...my godmother."

Remus covered his mouth to hold in a gasp. Not only did Regulus talk to Andromeda Tonks of all people, but he had made her Taurus' godmother. Sirius was probably no longer his godfather. This was bad. Oh so very bad, indeed.

Remus refused to dwell on the new information, however. "What is your school called?"

"The International Academy of Magic."

Remus had only heard a little about this school, "The one run by the ICW?"

"Yup," Taurus answered popping the p.

Oh, Remus thought, Regulus was playing a dangerous game. Smart, but dangerous. He was hiding Harry Potter in plain sight. Hiding him right under Albus Dumbledore's nose. To do something like this was reckless, crazy...and something...something...Remus almost smirked, something Sirius Black would do. He wondered how Regulus would take that comparison. He shook his head slightly. He was not on favorable ground with Regulus so he would not push his luck.

"I think...your mother, Lily, has some potions books in her vault. She was a genius in the subject, right between Severus Snape and Naricissa Black in skill. She gained a lot of respect from a lot of purebloods with her talent," Remus told Taurus with shining eyes.

Taurus smiled at him, "Yeah, Aunt Andy told me how good my mother was in Charms and Potions."

"Yes, Charms. She was on the cusp of a Charms Mastery before her d-death," Remus finished sorrowfully. "Your father, James wanted to a Mastery in Transfiguration and he wanted to play professionally for Puddlemere United."

Taurus gasped, "I love Puddlemere. I wanna play for them when I get older."

Remus smiled, "James would be proud and your biggest fan, son."

Taurus smiled happily, "What subjects were...are you good in, Moony?"

"Arithmancy, Runes, and Defense."

"This summer can you teach me spells and do you muggle maths?"

"I could teach you maybe and no I do not know muggle maths."

"Oh." They fell into companionable silence. After a few moments Taurus began scrutinizing Remus. He had heard that Nymmie needed a tutor for defense. And look at Merlin, one was sitting right in front of him. "Excuse me for a moment."

Taurus leapt up and ran to his father's office. Regulus was sitting there drinking something brown. Statling he said, "Taurus, what did I tell you about knocking."

"Sorry, sir. Please forgive me. I was in a rush and forgot myself," Taurus said bowing his head.

Regulus sighed, "How may I help you, Prince?"

"_Well_," Taurus began in a way that would put any parent on alert. Regulus instantly knew Taurus wanted something, "I was just talkin' to Remus...and he said he was good in defense. I _heard_," Taurus continued drawing out his words and moving his body from side to side, "that Nym was in need of a tutor..._so,"_

Regulus nodded his head, "Brilliant, Prince. Although you should stop listening to adult conversations," Regulus said in his stern voice. He wondered why he still tried to use it as it truly had no effect on the boy standing in front of him. "Come," Regulus ordered.

Taurus followed his father back to the family room. "Lupin, I have a proposition for you."

Remus raised his brow. To make a deal with a Black was as close to the devil as one could possibly get without actually meeting the man...or woman if the rumors about their fury were true. "What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"A job."

"Huh?"

"A J.O.B. Work," Regulus said dryly, "Were you not complaining the other day about your _affliction._"

"I already know he is a werewolf, dad," Taurus interjected.

Again Regulus was surprised by the wolf. "My niece..."

"He already knows about Nym," Taurus informed Regulus.

Regulus shook his head promising himself to instill some discretion in his son. "Very well. Nymphadora Tonks is in need of various tutors. This summer would you be willing to teach Tonks defense and dueling at least in exchange for adequate payment?"

"Yes," Remus agreed without the slightest bit of hesitation. He needed to work desperately.

"Very, well. Come to my office so we can discuss business."

Taurus was pleased with himself. He had done a good deed. He sighed before running upstairs to Ethan to perform another good deed for a person in need.

* * *

Taurus walked up to Dominique Delacroix, who was eating lunch by herself, "Hi," he said with a grin.

She looked up with sapphire blue eyes and just stared at him. It made him uncomfortable.

"May I sit?" He asked nervously.

"Why?" she asked in her French drawl.

"I wanna talk," he said nervously.

She continued to blink and stare at him as if he was some creep. "Sit," she eventually commanded. "Now...what do you want?"

"I dunno. You're good in potions maybe you could be my partner sometimes and to study on occasion?"

She scrutinized him for a moment, "Black, right?"

"Yup."

"Alright, Black. Sit by me next Friday."

He began to eat his lunch, which he had brought over with him. Ethan was eating with Joey at their table. "So what part of France are you from?"

"Neuilly-sur-Seine. It is western Paris."

"Cool. I'm from Nottinghamshire if. You. Were. Interested." She had begun staring at him again. It was the same look Nym gave him and Ethan, _Shut up twerp._

The two ate in silence until they were joined by a several of their peers: Justin McKnight, Tyrell Jackson, Xiong Lin, Aubrianna Moretti, Giselle Dominguez, and Zayn and Zahara Amari.

Justin McKnight was a black-haired, crystal blue-eyed boy hailing from Los Angeles, California. His family was moderately wealthy from what Taurus could ascertain. His father was a Congressman and his mother ran the family restaurant.

Giselle Dominguez had light brown hair and pale green ayes. Her father was a top rated healer in Spain.

Aubrianna Moretti was Brazilian and Italian. She was an olive-skinned brunette with hazel eyes. Her father was head of the DMLE in Italy.

Xiong Lin was Chinaman with black hair and black eyes. He was "new money." His parents and grandparents gained their fortune from Arithmancy and dueling.

Tyrell Jackson was a black kid hailing from Brooklyn. He was also new money. His mother worked as herbologist and his father was a retired quidditch player.

Zayn and Zahara Amari were twins. They had ties with the Arabian magical royals. The twins had brown skin with light brown eyes.

Dominique Delacroix eventually opened up when she realized no one at the table was there because of her status. Her father was a politician well on his way to becoming the French Magical President. In fact, she realized that present company would be beneficial.

The group joked and laughed the entire lunch period. So much so that Taurus failed to notice the looks Ethan sent him. In later years, Taurus would look back at this moment and realize it had sealed his fate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Arcturus shook his head at Ethan. The boy had been incredibly irritably all week. He wondered if Regulus and Druella thought about disciplining the child at all. Overall Ethan was a good child, but sometimes he would become a moody, whiny brat.

"Ethan," Arcturus commanded, "come talk to me."

Ethan got up with a huff and a pout.

Arcturus had to grit his teeth and ask Merlin for patience. Ethan followed Arcturus into the den. Upon closing the door Arcturus warded the room with simple, but effective silencing charms. "Sit Ethan!" He ordered.

"Yes, grandfather?" Ethan said with tinge of irritation in his tone.

"What is your problem young man?"

"Sir?"

"Why are you acting like a brat, Ethan?"

"I am not!" Ethan almost shouted.

"Watch your tone," Arcturus said sternly. "Ethan, what did Taurus do to you?"

Arcturus noticed the boy struggled not to sigh, "He did nothing."

"Very well, Ethan. You do not have to tell me anything. But I will tell you this: you and Taurus are two different people with two different sets of origins. He will not always do what you want just because you want it. I have on many occasions seen you whine at him until he does what you want. One day he will stop caring about whether you speak to him or not."

* * *

Pollux watched Ethan stomp around the castle for almost a week. Taurus didn't seem particularly affected by his brother's mood. Pollux didn't think the boy noticed at all. Either that or he noticed and just didn't care. Pollux saw it. Saw. It. All. The way the boy would ruffle his own hair. The way Taurus walked, and talked, and smirked. The child was beginning to live up to his blood at the tender age of eight. There had only been a few witches and wizards with both Potter and Black blood running through their veins equally or almost so. According to history, and James Potter's actions, those select few had been arrogant. So arrogant that they were deemed insufferable. He was half amused by it all. The boy was only eight and Pollux could not help but look at the child with affectionate and fond exasperation.

"Taurus come here," Pollux commanded. Pollux had to fight his amusement as the child swaggered over.

"Yes, grandfather?"

"Tell me grandson, what is the Black Family motto?"

"Toujours Pur, sir," was the answer he received.

"And that means...

"Always pure, grandfather."

"Yes, grandson, and remind me what is the Potter Family motto?"

"Honor Virtutes Praemium."

"What does that mean?"

"Honor is the reward of valor," Taurus said promptly.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Err," Taurus furrowed his brow in concentration, "Without courage there is no honor?"

"That is most likely what your ancestors meant by that statement. When you turn eleven you should visit Potter Manor to find out the Potter Family history, but I digress...you are probably wondering why I am asking you these questions. Am I right?"

Taurus nodded his head, "Yes, sir."

"Well you see grandson, you are a Potter and a Black. To very old and wealthy families. The Potters and the Blacks have done great things: laws, battles, potions, donations. But since the dawns of our times we have had two constant failings: vanity and arrogance. In our vanity, in our pride, and in our arrogance we have stepped over and on people. We have shown kindness on occasions, the Potters more than the Blacks, but we have rarely done so because others needed it. Those law, donations, potions, duels and other such things were done to further our own agendas. Few people have done and said things against us because of who we are and how much we could back up our talk. Do you understand what I am getting at grandson?"

"That I can be as arrogant as I want if I can back it up, sir?" Taurus said looking at Pollux with innocence in his eyes.

Pollux' lips twitched, "Cheeky brat." He suddenly became serious, "You have two very important names grandson: Harry Potter and Taurus Peverell-Black. Those two names alone hold two different types of power. One represents a hero and the other represents fear. If you play your cards right you can be the most powerful man in the world...if that is what you want. I may have become tolerant and sentimental in my old age, but that does not mean I have forgotten power and greatness. You cannot just be powerful, smart, and proud. You also need to be kind, humble, personable, charismatic. Let honor, courage, and purity lead your way."

"Yes, grandfather," Taurus said dutifully.

"And Taurus," he waited until green met his gray, "never forget that _Ethan _is your _brother_."

"Yes, sir."

"I shall see you later, Taurus," he got up from the couch and walked away leaving Taurus to figure out what his grandfather meant by it all.

* * *

"Hello Neville," Evan Potter said. Evan had began Head of House duties with the Longbottoms. His godfather planned to give him the Prince Family fortune. The Princes owned land and money, but they were not Ancient or Noble. Evan also expected to become Head of House Potter. Uncle Sev had said his brother did not yet know about the magical world and that included the Potter family and the title.

Evan felt a little bad for his brother, but not all that much. Uncle Sev had said that his brother would probably gain a big head when he learned he was a hero. According to Uncle Sev it was his and Draco's duty to keep Harry from becoming to arrogant. Uncle Sev said he and Draco were good boys and that they should not let anyone rule or bully them, brother and hero or not.

"Hey Evan," Neville said, "Where's Draco?"

"In Italy visiting our distant family members." Neville, Evan, and Draco had all found out they were cousins through the Blacks. Evan had met Callidora, but he didn't like her much. He had also met Cedrella Weasley, but Uncle Sev told him she was a blood-traitor and a connection with her wouldn't get him anywhere in this world.

"You wanna walk around?" Neville asked. He really did not have many toys.

"Okay." The two had been walking in companionable silence when Evan said, "Hey Nev, when we get to Hogwarts what House do you wish to get sorted into?"

"I don't know," he said softly.

"Neville," Evan started with a sympathetic look, "you are afraid of your gran, right?"

Neville flushed in embarrassment but did not deny the statement.

"She wants you to be in Gryffindor, right?" Evan continued patting Neville on the arm.

"Yes, she wants me to be like my father," Neville said softly.

Evan nodded, "I understand. My birth father has two friends that come around the castle," he frowned here, "and they probably want me to be like him. The looks they give me tell as much." Evan grimaced, "And it isn't just them either. I think the Gryffindor Head of House wants me to be like him, too. But I don't want to be. Uncle Sev says that he wasn't all that smart. Uncle Sev says that I am smart just like my mum," Evan smiled in remembrance of the compliment. "Just because we have their last names doesn't mean we have to be like them, right?"

Neville nodded, "Yes," he all but whispered.

"I wish to be a Slytherin just like my godfather," Evan smirked.

"My gran says Slytherin is bad," Neville stated quickly.

Putting his arm around Neville Evan said, "Your great-grandmother was Slytherin right."

Neville perked up. Callidora was indeed a Slytherin, "Yeah."

"Well then she isn't all that bad right?" Evan smiled at Neville, "Your from an old pureblood family and Slytherin is where you belong. Uncle Lucius says that the old families need to unite. We have to stop the growing problem, Nev. It is our duty and our right."

Neville frowned, "I don't know how I can help. I'm awful..."

"You are not awful Nev. Stop listening to your grandmother. She is a fool." Neville's frown deepened, but he said nothing. "Uncle Lucius says Slytherins will soon run Wizarding Britain. Potter and Longbottom have always stood together, right? Uncle Sev says Slytherin House is on the come up. He says Slytherin leads to greatness. I want to be great. I want to be a Slytherin. Will you join me?"

Neville smiled at his friend, "I think I will."

Ethan smirked and did a happy dance on the inside. Uncle Lucius would be so proud of him.

* * *

"Taurus," Ethan said softly, "why did you leave me at the table?"

"Huh?" Taurus said, "Oh...um...because I wanted to talk to Delacroix." Taurus stared at Ethan while Ethan shifted his feet. "What is your problem, Ethan? Why are you being so annoying?"

Ethan for his part glared and put on an affronted façade, "I am not annoying," he said petulantly.

"This ever since Monday you have been," Taurus countered.

"You left me," Ethan told his brother.

"I didn't _leave. _You knew exactly where I was."

"It's not like I could have joined you now could I?"

Taurus rolled his eyes in frustration, "Yes you could have. All you had to do was get up and come over."

"No, Joey didn't wanna go over there. He told me his mom told him to stay away from people like Tyrell and those twins."

Taurus wondered what Joey was on about, but he didn't dwell on it. "I like Tyrell and the twins and you shouldn't always listen to people Ethan. From what I can see there in soothing wrong with them."

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. _He _didn't see anything wrong with those three kids either, but Joey had been persistent about it. "I don't know how to make friends Taurus and I don't want you to forget about me," Ethan said in a rush.

"Say hi to the person next to you in our class," Taurus instructed.

"You're always next me," Ethan said. Taurus just looked at Ethan. "Fine I'll say hi to the person sitting behind us."

"Good," Taurus said happily. "And...I will never forget about you," Taurus said getting up from his bed. Ethan smiled happily at Taurus, "How could I forget you? You're _way _too annoying," Taurus stated before running from they room.

Ethan frowned before, "_HEY_! Get back here!" He had to chase after him because Taurus had run away cackling.

Later that evening Ethan sat in his room meditating. He and Taurus had ceased sharing a room when they started school. Taurus now occupied the Heir's Chambers. He was trying to get water into his hand. He and Taurus had found a book on Elemental Magic.

As a water elemental he would be a to gather water in his hand, turn water into ice, freeze anything, and possibly absorb water and breath under water. He could feel it in his arms and his legs. That meant he was fluid; flexible. This would come in handy for wand work. He continued to breath in and out until he found his center. His magical core was made up of cool colors, mainly greens and blues. He could feel the liquid in his arms and legs more. He pushed the magic in his arms to his hands. It was hard, but the book said it would get easier with time and practice. Ethan did not know how long he was meditating, but he was so concentrated on what he was doing that he did not hear Taurus' knock. It was his brother's gasp that broke his concentration. That and the wet feeling on his pants.

"How did you do that," Taurus asked in awe.

"Concentration," Ethan chirped causing Taurus to scowl. "Maybe if you actually tried you might be able to get a little ball of lightning in your hand, hmm."

Taurus had tried...a little, but he really did not want to meditate. It was boring. Especially when there was so many potions and defensive spells to learn. Plus, lightning was the hardest elemental. Not only because it was a rare power, but it was also extremely dangerous and hard to control. When he did meditate he could feel it in his hands, his feet, and his head. According to the book it meant he was quick in movement and in thinking. Ethan had teased him saying he might fry his brain accidentally.

"Whatever," Taurus said dismissively, "you think you can do that again?"

Ethan closed his eyes to concentrate. "I hope you don't close your eyes in a duel or something," Taurus said in an attempt to annoy Ethan.

"Shut up."

"Why? I'm just tryna be helpful. You won't be able to have this level of concentration in a battle."

Ethan, becoming annoyed with Taurus, pushed his magic through his arms and to his hands forcefully. "Very good, lad," Taurus said in a mock professional tone.

Opening his eyes Ethan saw to spheres of water in his hands. He flattened and turned over his left palm causing the water to fall to the floor. Turning to Taurus he pushed the water to his right pointer finger while pointing it at Taurus.

"Hey!" A drenched Taurus exclaimed. Ethan just grinned happily.

* * *

"Hey guys," Taurus said sitting down at lunch with his new found friends. Joey Chiatti had just stomped off from him and Ethan. Taurus didn't know what it was, but that kid had something against Tyrell, Zayn, and Zahara. "This is my brother, Ethan Rosier. Ethan," pointing at each member as he called their names, "this is Justin McKnight, Xiong Lin, Giselle Dominguez, Aubrianna Moretti, Tyrell Jackson, Dominique Delacroix, and Zayn and Zahara Amari."

"Brothers?" Zayn questioned.

"We are adopted," Ethan answered softly.

The group of children clearly wanted to ask more questions, but as they had shared little with the other members they felt they had no place to ask.

"So Ethan," Giselle began while twirling a lock of her brown hair, "what subjects do you like so far?"

"Transfiguration and Battle Magics," Ethan answered, "You?"

"Charms," she replied.

She blinked at him before pulling out Teen Witch Weekly, "Aubri did you see the boots Sabine Beaucort was wearing?"

Next to Ethan Tyrell snorted, "Don't mind them bro, they're just girls. You like quidditch?"

"Yeah you," Ethan said with a grin.

"Yeah, I wanna be a chaser like my pops."

"Who was your dad?"

"Sean Jackson. He played for the..."

"Bats," Ethan finished for him. "Cool. Taurus over there doesn't like the bats he's a Puddlemere fan."

"Yeah, I know and the Bats just beat good ole Puddlemere United not to long ago."

"I hear you ya know," Taurus said. He had been discussing potions and arithmancy with Dominique and Xiong Lin. "And Puddlemere will bounce back."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Black."

Taurus felt eyes on him. Looking back he found himself once again pinned by Dominique's unnerving gaze, "Delacroix," he said slowly.

"Black. Do pay attention," she commanded.

Taurus bowed his head, "Yes ma'am." He scowled as he heard Ethan and Tyrell snickering at him.

* * *

(December 1988)

"Concentrate, Taurus. Merlin," Ethan pleaded with exasperation.

Taurus scowled, "I'm trying."

"How is it that you can sit with those stupid potions all day, but cannot meditate properly."

"Potions are not stupid," Taurus argued back.

Ethan huffed and folded his arms, "Taurus relax," he commanded, "and just breathe. Let go. Tune everything out and just breathe."

Taurus began breathing in and out. It was difficult for him as the lightning made him antsy. He had to move. It truly was a wonder how he could focus on potions for so long at a time. He had been meditating for an hour before he reached his core. It was a sphere of grays, whites, and blues it would spark every so often.

Taurus could feel a tingling all over, but it was overwhelming in his feet, hands, and head. With all his might he pushed the tingling feeling through his arms. Something shot from his right hand. He heard the tell tale signs of something catching fire. He also heard Ethan shout. Opening his eyes he saw his curtains ablaze and Ethan trying to put then out.

After successfully outing the fire Ethan turned to Taurus, "Congrats," he said in a dry voice.

"What happened?" Regulus asked bursting through the door.

Taurus and Ethan just stared at each other before breaking into giggles.

(February 1989)

"Dad?" Taurus said softly.

"Hmm?" Regulus answered.

"Can I mail order this book, please?"

Regulus looked down at the title of the book. It was called Magical Theory by by Devon King.

"Sure," Regulus said.

"Thanks, dad," Taurus said with a big smile.

About a week later Taurus was engrossed in his new book. He practically ignored the entire outside world. He did not know what led him to the book just that when he saw it he felt a great need to obtain it. Some of the contents just fascinated him.

_Most witches and wizards take magic for granted. The findings of our ancestors and the ancient magical civilizations have either been lost or ignored. Once upon a time it was believed that magic was sentient. That there was some god or goddess behind it. It is unknown which god it is, however. Each culture prayed to its own._

Taurus had to look up the definition of sentient. The thought of magic being alive in the form of a god greatly disturbed him on some level. He wondered if that god or goddess could give and take.

_Centuries ago sacrifice was a large part of magical culture. Today, most governments classify theses arts as dark. In truth only a small fraction of magic can be considered dark. Just as only a small fraction of it can be considered light. Most of those spells fall under the emotional based category. Such as the Killing Curse and the Patronus Charm, hate and happiness respectively._

_Ancient civilizations believed that sacrifice made magic stronger. The bigger the sacrifice the stronger and more stable our magic. These sacrifices can be made on a personal level or for the benefit of the entire magical community. This could possibly explain why the generation born directly after the Grindelwald reign was so skilled and powerful. It was rumored that this dark lord performed rituals before going on his hunts._

_Nothing in this world comes without a price and magic is no different. Be it magical energy, blood, or souls. Sacrifice can be anything: animals, humans, hair, blood, food. Anything you want it to be..._

Taurus considered what he had just read. Could sacrifice make him stronger? Could he make an offering to the gods. Most magical beings in the United Kingdom believed in the Celtic gods, but he had taken a liking to the Greeks.

Taurus bit his lip he would have to learn rituals and a few basic healing charms.

Over the next two months Taurus learned a few handy healing charms and the theory of several rituals. He even took pains to learn the theory. Something he had neglected to do before. His school grades even improved. He had been lingering around the top ten because of his potions, defense, and arithmancy work, but now he had jumped up to the number five spot and still had room to improve.

Taurus took it upon himself to fast the five days of April. He had plans to increase the amount of days as he got older.

Ethan noticed Taurus wasn't eating, but he didn't say anything to him. On the first of May Ethan noticed that Taurus had been missing all day.

"Dad," Ethan rushed into the family room, "Oh!"

Arcturus, Pollux, Druella, Melania, Irma, and Orion were with him.

"What is with you two boys and running?" Irma sniffed.

"Oh relax Irma," Melania intervened in their behalf, "they are growing boys."

"What is it Ethan? And where is Taurus?"

"Well...that's what I came in here for. I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"He's probably reading or practicing his spells."

Ethan shook his head in denial, "No, I checked everywhere I can't find him."

"Blitz!" Regulus called. When the elf popped in be was commanded by his master to find the heir. About five minutes later Blitz came back.

"Master Taurus be in the ritual chambers. He's be blessing."

"What?" Orion barked.

"Master Taurus be blessing to gods in the ritual chambers."

The adults hopped up at the same time with Regulus leading the pack. Ethan had to run to keep up. They barged into the chamber to see Taurus on his knees with a bowl in his hands offering it up to the heavens. He was surrounded by crystals. He was chanting and from what they could hear he was offering his blood to Athena and Hecate. The crystals soon enough began to glow as well as the bowl containing blood. The blood began to rise and shimmer. It floated up to the ceiling and became one with the air. Taurus slumped over in exhaustion, but he had a smile on his face until...

"TAURUS JUPITER PEVERELL-BLACK!"

Turning around he saw his family. Ethan looked horrified, Regulus looked appalled, Orion looked terrified, Druella looked stern, Irma looked intrigued, Melania looked interested, Pollux looked amused, but Arcturus' face was what surprised Taurus the most. His great-grandfather had a look of pure glee.

"Well, young man," Regulus started, "explain yourself." Taurus was taking a few bites from half a sandwich. He was eating

"What would you like for me to explain, sir."

"What the bleeding hell were you thinking," Regulus seethed.

"Now, now Regulus give the boy a break," Arcturus said while looking at Taurus with extreme pride. "He is just following the Old Ways. Keeping up tradition."

"What was he doing exactly?" Ethan interjected.

"A ritual," Regulus barked sending Taurus a scathing look.

"What possessed you, child," Orion decided to input.

"Well," Taurus began blushing a little under his family's scrutiny, "I ordered a book on Magical Theory. _I _thought it was just on things like Transfiguration and stuff, but it also talked about the Old Ways and sacrifices."

"Sacrifices!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Taurus," Irma began gently, "I think you misunderstood the book."

"No, I didn't."

"Taurus, the sacrifices meant...human," Druella stated.

"No," Taurus once again disagreed.

"Taurus," Regulus barked, "we have all been taught the same things and the only sacrifice that can be made is human."

"No," Taurus denied once again. "The book says..."

"Well the book is wrong," Regulus stated harshly. "I am so very disappointed in you for doing such a stupid thing..."

"Now hold on Regulus," Arcturus decided to say his piece, "The boy is not wrong."

"But grandfather..." Regulus said red in the face.

"No, Regulus that is not true. By the time you got to Hogwarts all people remembered was human sacrifices. Most likely due to Grindelwald and his madness. Most of the old families had to hide their books on the subject because sacrificial magic and rituals had all but been outlawed and at the time the Ministry had performed surprise inspections. I rarely practiced this and I did not teach it, but my father Sirius believed in this. Sacrifices can be food or blood.

"Now Taurus, you should not have gone about this by yourself. You should have discussed this with one of us. You could have bled to death." Ethan paled upon hearing this news, "How you managed to heal yourself is beyond me."

"I practiced and studied. I have been studying the rituals and healing spells since I got the book," Taurus explained.

"Be that as it may, you still wrong for not telling anyone and I believe your father will see to your punishment."

"Yes, sir," Taurus said morosely.

"I also believe your father will benefit from reading that book."

Three days later Taurus was stuck in his room. He was banned from flying for three weeks, barred for the dueling room and potions' lab for that same amount of time. He also could not go into the library for another week. He had nothing to do. Nothing at all...except meditation. He was far behind Ethan. By this point his blue-eyed brother could shoot water from his hands at will.

He plopped onto the floor, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes. He had three weeks of nothing, but schoolwork. He sighed and proceeded to breathe in and out.

After about three hours of meditating Taurus had had enough. He was afraid of setting the house on fire again, but he had gotten a few sparks. "Blitz," he hissed, "Blitz."

The elf popped into the room, "Master Taurus?"

"Blitz, can you bring me some books from the library. Say nothing. Only tell when you are asked okay?"

The loyal elf nodded, "What books would Master Taurus like?"

"Err...Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and Potions."

"Blitz, bes right back."

Taurus nodded happily.

He began with Transfiguration. He started with his textbook, An Introductory to Transfiguration. Taurus had barely opened the book all year. He knew the wand work, but didn't care for the theory. As he had nothing but time on his hands he figured he might as well catch up.

As he still found the subject difficult he stayed behind in class on Thursday to discuss it with his teacher.

"Mrs. Ross?" Taurus began. His teacher was an older woman of about seventy. She looked younger than she was because of the slower aging of magicals, but Taurus could tell her age because she looked around the same age as some of his relatives. Anyone who truly looked at her could tell she had been a stunning young lady in her youth.

"Mr. Black," she said.

"I...err...I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"You mean something besides that question?"

He laughed a little nervously, before saying, "Yes. Err I was reading my textbook and I found the theory a little difficult."

"Tell me why I should help you Mr. Black?" She asked him looking down her nose.

"Pardon?" he said confused and startled.

"I do not believe in helping the spoilt or those who refuse to help themselves. I have watched you all year, Mr. Black. You are lazy with your wand work and your theoretical knowledge most likely is due to your friend Mr. Rosier. It is no ones fault but your own that you are having difficulties. Have a good day Mr. Black."

"But..." he tried to plead.

"Have a good day," she said with finality.

Giving her a nasty look he turned on his heel and marched from the room. _Thank Merlin I'm done with her._

Most of the teachers in the building a two or more masteries. A Herbology teacher might have one in Potions and or Astronomy. The same might be said for a Potions teacher and a Magical Races teacher. So it was lucky that his Battle Magics teacher had three.

"Ms. Callas?"

"Mr. Black," she answered him with a smile, "how may I help you."

"I need some help with Transfiguration."

"Oh," she said with a raised eyebrow, "why not ask your Transfiguration teacher?"

"Because she won't help me?" He hoped to avoid telling her why.

"Who?"

"Mrs. Ross," he answered tersely.

She pursed her lips, but said nothing about the woman, "I have to go right now, but is there anyway you can stay after school today?' He nodded not even thinking about his punishment. "Meet me here at four."

Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Black. Let it be known that I do not normally help students with other subjects, but you are a very talented young man. I hope we can work together sometime in the future."

Taurus looked a her with surprise, but he then nodded and smiled. He got the hint.

"You know you might get grounded for another week for not asking," Ethan stated with a smirk.

Taurus shrugged. What was one more week of studying theory. Sure, summer vacation would have started by the time he was freed, but he suddenly liked the idea of studying more. He had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. "See ya, E."

"Bye," Ethan said cheerily before portkeying away.

Taurus made his way to his teacher's classroom. Knocking he heard, "Enter."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Callas."

"Afternoon, Mr. Black." She smiled at him, "Have a seat. Now what may I help you with?"

Taurus shifted, "Well, I did not pay attention in class when Mrs. Ross went over theory and some things I just don't understand."

She nodded. Transfiguration was like muggle math and science. If you did not pay attention at the beginning you would not understand anything at all. "Tell me Black, what is the difference between Charms and Transfiguration?"

Taurus furrowed his brow, "Erm...well charms is more of a creative type of subject while Transfiguration is more...scientific?"

"Explain?"

"Um...I don't know how," Taurus said sheepishly.

"Okay a Charm changes how an object behaves while Transfiguration changes what it is. In Charms you can make someone behave like an animal, but you need transfiguration to make it look like one."

"But the color changing charm..."

"The color changing charm causes your hair to flash different colors. That is behavior. If I were to hit you with the charm your hair would still be black and all I would need is a finite to remove the charm. It retains its messiness, its length, its texture all the while changing its color. The same with a growth charm. It retains its color, messiness, and texture while the length changes."

"How is that different from transfiguration?" Taurus asked inquisitively.

"If I pluck a strand of hair from your head during the charm the strand goes back to its natural form. Transfiguration actually affects that middle part...the cortex which deals with our hair pigment. If I pluck a strand during a color transformation it will stay the color and design it has been changed to."

"Transfiguration affects the body or the elements or whatever makes up an object. Whether the object is animate or inanimate makes no difference. Charms affect our mood, mind, and behavior. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I have another question. What makes conjuration transfiguration and not charms?"

She smiled at him, "Good question. When you conjure something you are transforming air molecules."

"Then why are aguamenti and incendio charms and not transfigurations?" Taurus asked quickly.

"You are not transforming the air to make water and fire. Some people believe that the hydrogen and the oxygen in the air are brought together by magical energy. Others believe that we take water from our bodies and push it through by magical means. That explanation is accepted more because those who have used this charm is excess have suffered from dehydration. Magic is give in take..."

"Sacrifice," Taurus said softly, but his teacher heard him anyway.

She looked at him sharply. Scrutinizing him, "Indeed Black. Sacrifice." She looked at him a little longer before continuing their discussion, "Fire is the same: Oxygen, Hydrogen, and Carbon are taken from either the air or our bodies and combined with magical energy to make fire."

She watched him for a moment processing the information. Then she asked "Do you understand the subject a little better, Black?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled at him again, "As I said earlier Black you are a talented young man. You have a talent for defense. Your practical work has always been exceptional and your theory work has improved greatly. With your permission I would like to request to be your teacher for the next few years."

He nodded, "That is alright with me."

"Very good, Black. Have a nice day."

"Bye."

Phoebe Callas watched the boy leave her class room. She meant when she said he had talent. She also could feel his untapped power. She had studied and could tell from his behavior that he was a jock by nature, but if pushed enough he could be a great scholar.

Taurus landed just inside the castle's wards. He walked up the stone pathway thinking about how Transfiguration would be easier for him, but he would always enjoy charms and defense.

When he got into the house Blitz popped into existence, "Master Taurus, Master Black would like to speak with you."

Taurus sighed and went to his father's office. When he was granted entrance he walked into the room with a "Hello, father."

"Why did you not come home at your usual time today Taurus?"

"I needed to speak with one of my teachers."

"Why?" Regulus asked with a frown.

"Because I needed help with Transfiguration theory."

"You are surrounded by several witches and wizards who would have no doubt helped you. Not only did you stay when you knew you were grounded you did not ask me..."

"But none..."

"You may add five days onto your grounding," Regulus spoke over Taurus' interjection.

Taurus rolled his eyes and got up to the door, but he had to say his piece before he left, "The reason I couldn't ask was because none of you know anything about muggle science." He closed the door with a snap leaving his father to stare after him with a frown.

Over the next few weeks Taurus studied Occlumency like a mad man. He had begun going through his memories. Thankfully most of them were happy. All though one of them upset him greatly:

_Taurus sat on the floor meditating. He had reached his memories of the time he spent with his original family. James Potter had been a tall, lean man with black, messy hair. He had round glasses covering his hazel eyes. _

_Lily Evans Potter had been a tall, beautiful woman with dark red hair and eyes like his own. Evan looked just like her only his hair was thick and messy._

_Sirius was a typical male of the Black family. Gray eyes, wavy, black hair, high cheekbones that accentuated his handsome features. _

_Taurus was smiling at the memories presented to him: his toy broomstick Padfoot had given him, the Snitch he used to play with, how his mother used to sing to him, how Remus would read to him._

_He continued until he reached the last memory._

_He and Evan sat on the couch with James Potter giggling as he shot colorful sparks out his wand. Lily came downstairs with a smile, "Time for bed my babies." _

_"No! No bed," Evan said._

_"Yes. Yes bed," Lily retorted with a smile. Evan pouted_

_Picking up Evan she turned to go upstairs with James following her with Harry on his hip. James went back downstairs after kissing his boys goodnight._

_Lily had been in the midst of singing to her two children when they heard a bang and a shout of, "Lily! Lily, take the boys and go. It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"_

_It was quiet after that until a thump was heard. Lily sobbed before turning to her children. She kissed Harry and petted Evan, "I love you my babies. Mommy Loves you. Daddy loves you." Before they knew it the door opened with a click and a bang._

_Standing in the doorway was the most grotesque thing Taurus had ever seen. He felt sick as he heard and saw Lily plead, "Not my babies. Please not my babies."_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl," the thing said with a sneer, "Stand aside, now."_

_"Not them, please."_

_Voldermort stepped up to Lily, "Give me Harry and you can live."_

_Lily shook her head with tears streaming down her face, "No not Harry. Please have mercy. Have mercy. Take me instead."_

_Voldemort brought up his wand and swished down with swiftness. Taurus watched as the green light hit his mother. Stepping over the body, Voldemort looked down at the black-haired boy not even sparing Evan a look, "Harry Potter." Voldemort laughed a high-pitched laugh as his wand came down again. Green light obscured Taurus' vision before he felt a seizing pain and unconsciousness overcame him._

Taurus had had a few nightmares over the years concerning that same scene, but he hadn't thought on it. After learning he was Harry Potter he understood that the nightmare was a memory. He had cried that night.

(June 1989)

It was the second week of June and their grades had come. Ethan had an average of EE for his magical education and A for his muggle. The A he had received in Potions and Arithmancy had been his downfall. He had gotten EEs in Runes, Herbology, Charms, and Magical Races. He was ranked first in their year for Transfiguration and Occlumency.

Taurus had an O as an average for his magical subjects and a A- for his muggle work. He had gotten EEs in Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Magical Races, and Occlumency. The rest were Os. He ranked first for Potions, which would anger Dominique much to his pleasure. He had also ranked first for Defense and Charms.

Ethan ranked twelfth overall while Taurus ranked tenth. Taurus was a little put out at his low rank. He promised he would get into the top five next year.

* * *

"But Mum, I need help," Nymphadora said with exasperation.

"I do not want more help from them than we already have received!" Andromeda said heatedly.

"I want to be an auror mother. Hogwarts' teachers are not able to help me with this."

"I truly doubt..."

"Snape is an arse," Nymphadora said getting fed up with this argument, "and I need potions to become an auror. He takes out his anger with the Black family on me."

"Well no one told you to add the name"

Nymphadora scoffed, "Yes. Its _my _fault Snape is more immature than Taurus and Ethan. If I were to go to Lord Black and ask, Snape would be stopped in an instance, but I have not. Instead I have decided to ask him for tutors. What is wrong with that. I have yet to have a decent DADA professor, but you don't care about that. It's all about pride with you right? Grandfather Pollux tells me and Taurus that we should be proud of being half-bloods, but that doesn't matter to you right?" She left the room steaming not even waiting for an answer.

"Why can't she understand that we should take nothing from them?" Andromeda asked herself. She knew the answer to that question. They had changed. The entire family had changed, but she remembered what they used to be. She had tried with all her might, but she could not forget. Nor could she let go of that grudge she had been harboring for the last twenty years.

* * *

The lightning child had learned of sacrifices. They were pleased. He had begun watching the child more and more as of late. The child was working hard. Not as hard a he would have liked, but the child was at least trying harder than he used to. The child was able to get lightning in his hand with control. He could not wait for the boy to get an actual lightning bolt. Oh how he could not wait to meet the extraordinary young man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Taurus," Ethan said as he came into the room. It turned into a gasp when he saw what his brother was doing. Taurus had a ball of lightning in his hand. An impressive feat for sure, but that wasn't what had Ethan in awe. It was the fact that the small ball was gathering in size and stretching.

Taurus wanted a lightning bolt in is hand, but it was hard. He gave up and slumped over tired from practicing all morning.

"Impressive," Ethan said.

"Why thank you," Taurus preened. Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"Well I just came to tell you that Remus and Nym are downstairs in the dueling room. Remus says we are invited."

Taurus sighed, "Very well, young Ethan, I shall see you later at the mid-day meal," he said pompously.

"Taurus you are _so _stupid."

Taurus tossed his head, "And you are _so _jealous," he stated before strutting from the room.

Ethan snorted before shaking his head at his brother's ridiculousness. When he walked out the door ran into Taurus who was red in the face from his silent laughter. He smiled but kept walking.

Taurus arrived in the dueling room, "Nymmie, Moony," he greeted with a head nod.

"Brat," Nymphadora said with a scowl.

"Emerald," Remus said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Nymphadora asked.

"I live here," Taurus stated simply.

Her scowl deepened. Before she could retort Remus intervened, "He is here to watch and learn is that alright?"

Nymphadora turned and smiled brightly at Remus, "Yes. It is alright." Turning back to Taurus she said, "Behave Brat." Her fierce glare proved she was a Black indeed.

Taurus sniffed, "I am always behaved, girl."

"Whatever, _boy_."

Taurus sat in the floor listening to Remus instruct Nym. They began with first year Hogwarts stuff. The defense curriculum had students being taught how to defend themselves against magical creatures.

"Very good, Nymphadora," Remus praised.

Nym blushed at the praise and stammered, "T-thank y-you."

Remus was lecturing in the boggart and what it was. Taurus wondered what he feared the most. The memory of Voldemort flashed through his head and he involuntarily shivered. Taurus was lost in thought we something landed in his shoulder. "'Lo Altair." The crowned eagle nipped Taurus' finger. "Do you have something for me?" There was a letter attached to the avian. The letter was addressed to him in familiar handwriting. He gasped upon opening and setting the letter's contents

_Black,_

_As you made or may not have heard the Quidditch Finals are being held in France this year. My father, Count Jaye Delacroix, has decided to invite you and your family to join him. Inside are four tickets. You will have to join us in our box. _

_Delacroix_

Short and to the point as always with the girl. Taurus ran from the dueling room to his father's office. "Father!" He shouted as he banged in the door.

Regulus opened the door and looked down at Taurus, "Did you knock? I didn't quite hear," he said sarcastically.

"Father," Regulus rolled his eyes. He had an idea where the boy had gotten that from. "Father can we go to the Quidditch Finals?"

Regulus sighed in irritation, "You ask me this now, Taurus? It is almost July. Where do you think I will get tickets from?"

"Right here," Taurus said grinning at his father in triumph.

"Where did you get these from?"

"My friend Dominique Delacroix. She is almost as good as me in potions..." Taurus continued to talk not realizing hours father had stopped listening at Delacroix. The Delacroix family was an old, rich, noble family from France. He also believed that Jaye Delacroix was a politician. One who was trying to become President. Arcturus will be proud, Regulus thought. Taurus was already making connections.

Delacriox was important in some other way. He knew it, but he could not remember.

"So can we go, father?" Taurus asked eagerly.

"Hold on for a day or two. I need to speak with grandsire."

Taurus had to hold his pout in check, "Yes, sir."

Regulus had spoken to Druella first, however. "Delacroix you say, not Delacour?"

"Yes, Delacroix."

Druella gave a most unladylike snort as she began to laugh. She giggled a little harder as Regulus stared at her with shock and confusion. "Oh Reg, please forgive me, but this is just absurd. The Delacroix family hates the Malfoys." She began to laugh again, "But...but they are or were on friendly terms with the last Rosiers to live in France. Their feelings on the Lestranges depended on what day it was."

Regulus closed his eyes and chuckled hard. It was absurd, but oddly hilarious. Only Taurus would make friends with a politician that was friends and enemies with different members of the family.

"What did the Malfoy family do?"

"How do you know it was the Malfoys that did something?" Druella asked.

Regulus gave her a look that clearly said _that's not a serious question, right? _

Druella laughed again, "They stole money from the Delacroix family, a lot of money. Coupled with the fact that they betrayed the old royal family, the Malfoys are not thought of highly in France. Which has increased the strain between Britain and France."

Regulus nodded, "Indeed. Not only was he a Death Eater, but he got off and is now practically the chief advisor to our idiotic minister. Why _is _he still the Minister?"

"Because the people of Wizarding Britain do not like to be inconvenienced," Arcturus said as he invited himself over once again. "Why should they go out of their way to fix obvious problems when it is much easier to sweep them under the rug. Fudge is an imbecile. Come hell or high-water Cornelius Fudge will be the fool and the scapegoat."

"Hello grandsire."

"Arcturus."

"Afternoon. Why were the two of you discussing Lucius?" At their looks he said, "I came in at the 'not only was he a Death Eater' part. It is not very hard to figure out whom you were discussing."

Regulus shook his head and said, "Taurus has made friends with a Dominique Delacroix..."

Arcturus leaned forward, "As in Jaye Delacroix? Count Jaye Delacroix?"

"Yes...but according to Aunt Dru..."

"Blasted Malfoys," Arcturus said banging his fist on the table.

"I thought you liked Lucius, Archie?"

"I have come to dislike that arrogant bastard."

"Forgive me my insolence grandsire, but is that not a tad bit hypocritical?" Regulus asked.

"A tad bit, Reg?" Druella asked disbelievingly.

Arcturus decided to give them a scathing look before, "I see nothing wrong with the boy being friends with her. Who knows what may come of this?"

"He is only almost nine Arcturus. He is not going to consider marriage anytime soon. Get the stars out of your eyes," Druella said. "And don't you even think about contracts for that boy."

Arcturus raised his hands in surrender, "Boys in our family have never been contracted. Hell, the only reason your girls were under contract was because of Sirius' rebellion. That and the fact that Andromeda was to close to the fool."

"Why did you do that, grandsire? Why the Goyles? Why not Greengrass, Rosier, Nott, or Parkinson?"

"Andromeda had spirit..."

"And you wanted to destroy it?" Druella asked aghast.

"No!" Arcturus barked. In a softer tone he continued, "No. She is a Black and as a Black she was expected to marry into a respectable pureblood family. Greengrass was contracted to marry already. And had she married Nott, Rosier, or Parkinson she would have been broken down; beaten; her spirit would have been crushed. Goyle was ugly and stupid. I knew that then, but she would have had a better life with him. Simply because he was stupid. She could manipulate and lead him instead of the other way around. I was attempting to make a bad situation at least tolerable for everyone."

Regulus nodded his head that made sense. In fact all three girls' marriage made sense. Rodolphus was a pureblood who was insanely smart and powerful. In fact he had been a Ravenclaw. Before her downfall Bellatrix had all but been the same. Rodolphus would not have done well with a stupid submissive wife. No the man had needed an equal of sorts. George Goyle was stupid. He would have needed a wife who was smart, but one cunning enough not to show it off. Lucius was indulged, smart, and arrogant. He was also a master in his own right. Who better than Narcissa to take up that role. Especially because she knew how to play the demure trophy wife.

Druella bowed her head, but said nothing.

Regulus in an effort to go back to the previous subject said, "We have been invited to sit in the Delacroix box for this years Quidditch Finals..."

"Go," Arcturus said with finality, "and can you get Taurus for me please?"

"Blitz," Regulus called, "tell Taurus to come see his grandsire."

"Good afternoon, father, aunt, grandsire," Taurus said as he swaggered downstairs.

"Good afternoon," they all said. Druella laughed a little while shaking her head. Regulus looked to the heavens, while Arcturus' lips twitched in an effort not to smile.

"Have a seat, grandson." After Taurus sat down Arcturus said, "Tell me what other friends have you made at this school?"

"Erm Tyrell Jackson, Justin McKnight, Xiong Lin, Aubrianna Moretti, Giselle Dominguez, and Zayn and Zahara Amari."

"Moretti as in Italian DMLE?" Arcturus asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And Dominguez is from Spain?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me about the others' family, please."

"Err...Justin is wealthy. The McKnights own a restaurant and his father is a congressman for their government. Kinda like a Wizengamot member, but not exactly. Ty's father was a Ballycastle Bat..."

"Sean Jackson?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, Father. Zayn and Zahara are from Saudi Arabia and somehow connected to the royals. Xiong Lin's family made money from arithmancy and dueling."

"Good job grandson. You have certainly made yourself a good set of allies." Taurus smiled and puffed out his chest. "You may go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Yes, grandsire. Have a good day sir."

"You as well."

The three adults sat in companionable silence until Druella realized something, "You do realize the boy has Potter features do you not?"

Arcturus blinked for a moment and Regulus swore. "Okay," Arcturus began, "I do not believe that you and the boys will be able to remain inconspicuous. The British media will without a doubt learn of Taurus. The problem we now have is do we let the entire world know that Harry Potter has been blood-adopted and is now Heir Potter and Heir Black."

"If we tell the world he is Harry Potter then I fail to see the reason for changing his name," Druella stated.

"I did not like it and Charlus and Dorea would have hated it."

"But James and Lily were his parents," Druella argued back.

"True," Arcturus said. "Think for just a moment on what would be happening if James and Lily had lived."

There was a pause before Regulus said softly, "They would be considered blood-traitors."

"Precisely," Arcturus said nodding his head. "This would be an entirely different world. That innocent child upstairs would have already been under Albus Dumbledore's thumb and indoctrinated into his way of life. That poor boy would be a soldier without relief."

"He might have been that way had we left him with the muggles grandsire."

"He _would _have been there had you died Regulus," Arcturus admitted slightly ashamed of himself.

"What do you mean sir?" Regulus asked not understanding.

"It was you who convinced me to take the boy in. I would never have accepted a born half-blood in my home, in my family, in my life. I would have taken care of the estate out of loyalty to Charlus and familial duty to Dorea."

"Surely you would..."

"Hardly Regulus," Druella said. "We were supremacists. We still are to a certain extent, but we are considerably more tolerant. It was not to long ago Arcturus said that we British magicals do not like to be inconvenienced. We were not so very different from them. In fact we were the leaders of it. We would have bemoaned the losses our family suffered, but we would have hardly extended ourselves."

"Well," Regulus said uncomfortably, "you have changed, something you both should be proud of. Now what will we do about the Finals?"

"Let us tell the world you have two sons, Ethan Rosier and Taurus Jupiter Black. Taurus is the Heir."

"But he still looks like a Potter."

"I believe Charlus had w sister who settled in Germany. She is definitely dead which is most beneficial."

"Arcturus!" Druella scolded.

"It is. We can lie and say she had a daughter. The two of you married in secret, but she died in childbirth."

"We have already told the boys' school and I am sure they their friends that Taurus was adopted."

"How about we stick to the truth?" Druella asked, "Without telling all of it of course."

"He was adopted."

"But why?" Arcturus asked.

"Reg is impotent," Druella said with a straight face.

"No I bloody well will not tell _that _to the world!" Regulus said heatedly. "He was adopted because I found him."

"You are going to tell the world a foundling was adopted by the Black family. Who the bloody hell will believe that?" Arcturus said.

"He was adopted and taken in because he was a child of a family friend."

"But why make him fourth in line?" Druella said.

"Because I didn't want to get married and if I had a child out of wedlock I would not be able to make him heir as he would be illegitimate."

"Who is the family friend?" Arcturus asked.

"None of their damn business," Regulus said with finality.

"Charlus' sister's daughter," Druella said.

"But who is his father?" Regulus asked.

"We do not know. The girl died before we found out."

"A blood test would take care of that grandsire."

"Why the bloody hell is lying so damn complicated?" Arcturus asked rhetorically.

After brainstorming for another five minutes Regulus said, "We should just tell the media I have a son, his mother is dead, and let them figure it out. It is the truth just not all of it."

"So be it," Arcturus declared.

* * *

"Why are you grinning?" Ethan asked Taurus.

"Delacroix," Ethan rolled his eyes, "sent us tickets...to the Finals."

"Quidditch?" Ethan questioned excitedly.

"Yup," Taurus said grinning like a madman.

"So your girlfriend is useful?"

Instead of blushing like any other nine year old Taurus said, "Yup. Where's yours?"

"Huh?" Ethan asked dumbfounded.

"Your girlfriend stupid."

"I'm only nine," Ethan almost shrieked.

"I'm eight," Taurus said puffing his chest out, "and according to you I have a girlfriend already." Shaking his head he mock chastised, "Catch up, bro." He walked from the the room leaving Ethan to splutter red-faced behind him.

(Mid-July 1989)

** House of Black Names New Heirs**

Lord Arcturus Black has announced that his grandson, Regulus Black, has been moved to third in line to inherit the family title. This does not come as a shock to us here at the Daily Prophet. It was the other bombshell that the aging Lord dropped that had us flabbergasted.

It appears that Hon. Regulus Black has an almost nine year old son, Taurus Jupiter Black. Lord Black spoke of the youngest Black with pride and affection, "He is smart boy. Talented and powerful. He will no doubt add to the honor and greatness of the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black."

More on pg.7

History of House Black pg.8

Sirius Black had his worst fears confirmed. His precious godson was a Black. His shoulders sagged and he wept as his shoulders shook. "I'm sorry James and Lily. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Sirius continued to weep until he began to rage. He got and began throwing and breaking his possessions. He hated and raged at his family, Death Eaters, Voldemort, Peter, but most of all himself. It was all his fault. He could care less about no longer being third in line. He could care less if he eventually lost his last name. Lily and James were dead and it was all his fault.

Lucius' lips were pursed. He had expected obtaining the Black fortune would be easy. Regulus had been dead and Sirius was practically disowned. But now not only was the traitor alive, but he had spawned. He had wanted to present it to his Lord when he rose again. He would not dare give away_ his _family legacy. He could still get his hands on the fortune. It would just be a lot harder.

"So they won't tell the world the boy is Harry Potter?" Ignatius said.

"Apparently not," Lucretia answered even though it was not necessary.

"Notice," Muriel put in, "Arcturus said nothing of his mother. He told the truth: Regulus has an almost nine year old son. Not that said son was adopted."

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his forehead in irritation. Harry Potter was with the Black family and he could do nothing about it. Not only had it been their right to have the child from the beginning, but Harry was now adopted. "Blast!" Dumbledore swore. It was a rarity for him to swear and it showed his level of agitation. He wondered if the boy knew who he was. He would have to feel him out when he attended Hogwarts. Plus, he had the child's cloak. They would have to meet at some point.

(August 1989)

"Time to get up boys." Druella was waking the boys up. As the Delacroixs had sent four tickets Teddy Nott had been invited. The three boys had camped out downstairs. Ethan and Teddy got up with little problem. Taurus, however, was a deep sleeper and did not like to wake.

"Taurus," Druella called pinching his sides, "get up."

"Don' wanna," Taurus whined as he does over and buried his face into his pillow.

Druella sighed, "I guess you do not wish to go to the Quidditch Finals today."

It only took a few seconds for what she said to register. Big, green eyes flew open and Taurus jumped up. He ran up the stairs as quick as lightning. In fact, had one looked closely they might have seen sparks at his feet. After Taurus dressed Druella put a few charms on him. One to flatten his hair, one to enhance the silver in his eyes, and the last to hide his scar. She would have to talk to Regulus about encouraging the boy to grow his hair.

Half an hour later the four males in the castle were washed, fed, and ready to go.

Druella, "You four have now and be safe."

"Yes, Aunt Dru." Teddy had taken to calling Druella aunt because of the many times he has come over. Truth be told she was most likely his aunt in some way. Bloodlines were so crossed that most purebloods only counted immediate family members.

They had to walk to the portkey sight. The sight was about a mile and a hill away from the castle.

"How are these games different from the others?" Teddy asked. Teddy want much of a flyer and he generally stuck to his books. In fact he was reading all of Taurus' and Ethan's books from their previous school year.

"Well," Taurus began, " the Americans have their own league: the NQL the National Quidditch League. That league includes all of the Americas. The UK has its own as well: the United Quidditch Association or the UQA. The Asian, African, and Oceanian countries have their own league as well. The World Cup is the entire world. Every country that can afford one has its own national team. This one that we are going to is the rest of Europe. It's the Vratsa Vultures against the Roman Victorians.

They had to wait for the portkey to glow before leaving. It was a few minutes until that happened. The four males placed their hand on the boot and left Nottinghamshire. Three out of four of them landed gracefully. Ethan smirked at Taurus. For the sake of his young ego he said it was only do to practice on his father's part and his brother's elemental powers. He refused to acknowledge Teddy's landing at all.

"Name?" Was what a French Ministry official asked upon their arrival.

"Black," Regulus responded.

"Black I believe your campsite is somewhere in the east, but you should ask the manager when you go to pay if you haven't already. Have a good day."

"Thank you and you as well. Come boys."

"Good morning. My name is Damien Du Pont and I an the hotel manager. Name please?"

"Black."

"You have already paid. Very good. You are over that way." Mr. Du Pont did indeed point eastward. "You should find a sign that says Black." He handed them a map of the campsite and sent them on their way.

That walked for about five minutes until they found the sign, "You do know how to put up a tent right dad?" Taurus asked.

Regulus snorted, "If I did not it would be a little late to ask that question." He began to pull the tent out.

"How do you know how?" Teddy asked.

"Sirius and James Potter."

"You knew Harry Potter's father?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Yes," Regulus answered forcing a smile. "He was close to Grandfather Pollux. Pollux had taken us to a Quidditch game. Sirius and James had set up the tent. _I_ had no wish to be outdone so I joined them in their task."

Regulus had the boys help him with the tent as he was sure they would do this many more times. The inside of the tent was old and regal. He would buy a new one soon.

"You boys may go back to sleep. I will wake you all sometime later."

* * *

"Let's go get some water boys." They had taken a nap for almost three hours. It was around 12:30 when the woke up and ate lunch. Now they were on their way for some water.

"Ethan! TJ!" They had been walking for about ten minutes heard someone call. Turning they saw Justin McKnight.

"Hi Justin," Ethan greeted.

"TJ?" Taurus asked, "Who is TJ?"

"You Taurus Jupiter. Me, Ty, and X have decided to call you that."

"Ahem," Regulus cleared his throat.

"Oh yes," Taurus said, "Justin this is my father, Hon. Regulus Black and my friend Theodore Nott. Father, Teddy this is another friend of mine Justin McKnight."

Holding out his hand Regulus said, "Good afternoon, Mr. McKnight and please just say mister." Teddy just waved

Shaking the hand nervously, "Good afternoon, sir."

"Are you gonna come with us?" Ethan asked Justin.

"Nope,"he said popping the p, "I just wanted to say hi."

"Alright then see ya Jus."

"Father, can we go find Dominique soon?"

"Awe _TJ _misses his girlfriend," Ethan mocked.

"Jealousy is most unbecoming," Taurus sniffed.

"I wonder what she would say if I called her your girlfriend."

"One would hope she would hex you," Taurus retorted.

Teddy laughed at them, "You two are so entertaining." They scowled at him which made him laugh harder.

* * *

"Black," someone said from behind him. Regulus had taken the boys to buy some memorabilia. Teddy and Ethan were picking out hats when someone called his name.

"Delacroix," Taurus said with a grin.

"How's your summer been so far?"

"Great," he chirped, "thanks again for the tickets. We were coming to find you and thank your father when we finished here."

"Welcome. My dad is coming over right now." Looking up he saw a rather tall, muscular man walking forward. He had dark brown hair and had obviously given his daughter her sapphire blue eyes.

"Dominique, who is your friend?" He rumbled in a deep, soothing voice.

"Father, this is Taurus Black. Taurus this is my father, Count Jaye Delacroix."

"Good afternoon sir," Taurus said rising from a well executed bow.

"Good afternoon, Hon. Black."

"Taurus sir. My father is Hon. Black."

"Very well, Hon. Taurus."

"Than you for the tickets sir."

"You are welcome young man. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Taurus," Taurus turned to see his father, Teddy, and Ethan coming over.

"Father, Teddy may I introduce you to Count Jaye Delacroix and his daughter Dominique Delacroix. Count Delacroix, Dominique this is my father the Hon. Regulus Black, Lord Theodore Nott, and Count Delacroix this is my brother Lord Ethan Rosier."

"It is nice to meet you all."

"Thank Count Delacroix for the tickets," Ethan and Teddy said.

"Yes," Regulus, "thank you very much for inviting us."

"It was no at all problem. I would very much enjoy it if the four of you were to come to my tent. Several other families will be joining us."

"Yes, Taurus has been asking when we could come and visit the pair of you," Ethan said smirking at his brother.

Taurus did not spare him a retort or look. In fact he pretended not to hear at all.

Regulus spelled the recently bought items smaller and proceeded to follow the Delacroixs to their tent.

"Hon..."

"Black, just call me Black."

"And it's Delacroix to you. What do you do?"

"I basically sell plants and herbs...for potions."

"So you are a herbologist?"

"Pretty much. I am currently writing a textbook on astronomy, potions, and herbology."

"You are a potions master?"

"No, I am a herbology and astronomy master. I believe I can be considered a journeyman in potions."

"I never liked potions and neither did Dominique's mother. Where she got this talent from I will never know."

"Taurus' mother was almost a Potions Mistress before she died."

"My condolences on your loss," Jaye said sorrowfully.

"Thank you," Regulus acknowledged going with the flow.

"Well we are here," Jaye announced.

The inside of the tent was set up as a pre-game party for the upper class. Wine, champagne, and appetizers. "Enjoy yourselves," Jaye told them. "I believe some other guests will be joining us."

Soon enough others began to arrive. Belan, Sabine, Rochelle, Kay, and Delacour were some of the French guests. There were several others, but Taurus hardly paid attention. Justin, Giselle, Tyrell, and Aubrianna had also been invitied. Xiong, Zayn and Zahara couldn't make it.

Dominique introduced them to several of her French acquaintances.

"Hello Dominique." Taurus and Dominique had been discussing potions much to the annoyance of their peers. When they looked up standing there was a very beautiful, platinum blond girl. Most of the boys had their mouths agape, including Teddy. Justin had stars in his eyes, while Tyrell looked to be struggling with something. Ethan was looking everywhere but the girl. Taurus caught his brother's eye and Ethan mouthed _veela._

"Hello Fleur," Dominique said with a smile that to Taurus looked forced.

Fleur smiled then looked Taurus up and down as if she expected him to move. She then said, "It is polite for a gentleman to offer a seat to a lady."

Taurus raised his brow, "It is polite to wait for a conversation to end."

Taurus saw Dominique's lips twitch, "Fleur this is my friend Taurus Black, Taurus this is Fleur Delacour."

"Taurus," the girl said snootily, "what type of name is Taurus?"

This situation was new to him. He knew his name was odd, but no had ever asked that type of question before. He responded as if speaking to a particularly slow person, "Taurus," he said very slowly, "is a constellation in the northern hemisphere. It is half a bull ready to jump into Orion, another constellation. It is a masculine name. Do you understand."

The girl looked affronted, "Well I never."

Taurus smiled gently, "I could repeat myself so the novelty wears off."

"Black," Jaye Delacroix called in another part of the tent. "Do you know Regina Extraneus? She works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in England."

"No," Regulus declared. He bowed over her hand, "Pleased to meet you Madam."

"You as well Hon. Black," she said smiling sweetly.

Regulus stared at her smile for a moment. To everyone else he looked entranced by it. But Regulus studied it because it looked very familiar.

Before any of them knew it it was game time. They left the Delacroix tent talking excitedly. The children were high in anticipation. Taurus and his group stuck together.

The game was exciting and fact paced. Taurus was left speechless by the Seeker play, while Ethan was awestruck by the play of the Chasers. For the first time since seeing each other again Taurus completely ignored Dominique. But she wasn't very bothered by it because she too found the game incredible. In the end the Vultures won the cup 750-490.

During all this no one saw the looks one particular woman threw Taurus. No one heard he gasp when he looked at her accidentally. No one saw the greedy glee develop in her eyes.

* * *

_Lucius my dear friend,_

_It has been a while since we last spoke. Still longer since we have seen each other. I have come into something amazing. Something that will help both our families rise in the ranks when our Lord returns. I have found Harry Potter. For a small fee and your assistance I will allow you to have some of the credit._

_R. Lestrange_

* * *

(August 1989)

School started the Monday after the finals. The boys had owl ordered their things and the house elves had packed their belongings. The school had sent their schedules via owl.

That Sunday afternoon, some of the Blacks came over for dinner. "I'm going to miss the two of you," Pollux said.

"Yes," Orion agreed, "It will most certainly be boring around here.

Taurus dabbed at his eyes and mock sniffed, "I would miss me too." It took a moment for most of the others to register what he had said. When they did they either chuckled or shook their heads.

At the Academy each year had a floor with several teachers staying on various floors. There were five boys in each room. After portkeying in Taurus and Ethan found they were in different dorm rooms. Walking upstairs Taurus said, "See ya, bro."

"Later, TJ," Ethan said with a smirk.

Taurus liked what he saw when he got into the room. The room was gray and purple with five black four poster beds. Their comforters were all purple with the Academy's crest in the center. The school's mascot was the bald eagle. It seemed he was the first to arrive. He sat his things down and relaxed on his chosen bed.

The door crept open and he saw Joey Chiatti, "Black," he said.

"Chiatti," Taurus responded. He never did figure out what the other boy's problem had been last year. He shrugged as he really did not care.

Joey and Taurus were joined by a Russian-American kid named Daniel Dermer, Justin, and Tyrell.

When Tyrell came into the room he exclaimed, "TJ!" and jumped on Taurus as he lay in his bed. The two boys wrestled for a bit before they lost energy. The bed next to his was empty and Tyrell put his stuff on it. "So who else is in here with us?" Daniel and Joey had went to visit their friends. Justin was in the bathroom.

"Jus, Joey Chiatti, and Daniel Dermer."

"Chiatti?" Tyrell asked with a little trepidation.

"Yeah," Taurus answered. He studied his friend, "Hey Ty what is with you and that kid?"

Tyrell bit his lip, "Well you see..."

The door banged open as Ethan came in, "What you cant come see me?"

"Didn't wanna," Taurus answered, "I'm sick o' your ugly face."

Ethan blew out a raspberry.

The door opened again and Joey walked in with another boy. This new kid looked a lot like him except he had blond hair.

Tyrell got up and went to the bathroom. The new kid nodded at Taurus and Ethan and looked ready to speak when Joey whispered in his ear. He then sneered at them and left the room quickly.

Ethan and Taurus shrugged at each other.

(1 Sept. 1989)

"Watch where your going boy!" Joey spoke harshly to Tyrell. Tyrell once again grit his teeth and kept moving.

(20 Sept. 1989)

"Why do you let him do that?" Taurus asked. Neither Tyrell nor Justin would answer his questions. Joey Chiatti had bumped Tyrell's shoulder once again in the hallway. And once again thay had to help him pick up whatever he had dropped.

"Leave it TJ." Tyrell said harshly. Ethan and Taurus stared at one another before following Tyrell to class.

(Mid-Oct. 1989)

"Why do shower with that boy?" Joey asked Taurus. Tyrell had just left the room. There were five shower heads in the bathroom each surrounded on every side by either a wall or glass.

"Huh?" Taurus asked stupidly.

"Why do shower with him? Don't you know he can give you something. Their diseases are worst than ours. They can never use the bathroom when they clean our house."

"Your an idiot Chiatti," Daniel Dermer said.

"I'm not an idiot," he retorted heatedly. "My mama says..."

"And your mama is an idiot to," Justin joined the conversation.

"Yeah," Daniel continued, "they don't get worst diseases than we do. In fact they were brought here because they could weather the same diseases we could."

Taurus tilted his head to the side. He had heard an almost similar conversation concerning muggleborns and purebloods. Aunt Cassieopia and Aunt Lucretia were arguing against muggleborns.

"You don't like him 'cause he's black," Ethan blurted out.

"My mother says those nig..."

"Silencio,"Daniel had pulled out his wand and silenced Chiatti.

"Can we get rid of him?" Taurus asked Daniel and Justin.

"I'm pretty sure we can," Justin said red in the face.

Taurus shook his head. He now understood what Joey was about. It was mind-boggling to him. He had grown up hearing about a few black purebloods in Europe. The Zabinis, the Johnsons, the Shaklebots, he St. Jacques. There were more, but he had not discussed them much.

The word mudblood didn't bother him. He had grown up hearing it almost on a daily basis. But the thought of someone using a racial slur against Tyrell angered him. His mother had been a muggleborn. So was Uncle Ted. Yet, the word mudblood had no affect on him. Was it not the same as what Joey was going to call Tyrell? He pursed his lip and promised himself never to use one word if he could not accept the other.

* * *

**A/N I made Joey sort of like an American Draco Malfoy. One because this is the 1980s, not long after the Civil Rights Movement and before the riots and OJ. Two because so many Harry goes to another school fics have him in sort of a perfect school. Three because of the hate Lily gets on this sight. So many Snape fans say she abandoned him over one small word in the midst of embarrassment. True he was in the middle of being embarrassed, but that word is not small at all. It is a racial slur just like any other. I won't even get into the fact that she called him on being a DE and he didn't deny it or his use of Sectumsempra on James.**

**I didn't go into the quidditch game because there will be so many others. I love reviews ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

(November 1989)

"Lucius, darling. It has been a while," a leggy brunette greeted Lucius Malfoy. She wore her hair in loose curls with cherry red lipstick adorning her lips. Her tight white button up and mini black skirt left little to Lucius' imagination. They were meeting in a pub in Knockturn Alley. Lucius wanted no one to know who he was meeting with or where he was.

"Regina," Lucius drawled in greeting. The two ordered drinks before getting the pleasantries out of the way.

"Dear Lucius, how have you been? How is Narcissa?" She asked keeping her sneer in check.

"I am well, Regina, as is my wife," he drawled sharply.

"And...Draco is it? How is he? I imagine he is just like you and Abraxas: strong and intelligent."

Lucius almost smirked. No one, no matter where they went or what they did, would forget who the Malfoys were, "Yes. Draco is developing into a fine young man. He is everything I could have hoped for in a son."

"Lovely," she gave a delighted laugh.

After the arrival of their beverages Lucius said, "Your note, Regina."

"What about it?" She asked coyly.

"You said you knew the location of Harry Potter."

"Now, now, now, Lucy. That will cost you." She took a sip of her drink, crossed her legs, and waited for him to answer.

Lucius leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "What do you want?"

Regina shivered involuntarily. She almost answered 'anything you have to offer.' She was still a little unsettled when she answered, "Galleons, Lucy, galleons."

Lucius observed her for a moment. Regina Lestrange had been a product of an affair. Adored by her father and loathed by her stepmother and elder brothers. Not many people knew of her existence. She had been kept a secret and sent off to Durmstrang for her schooling under a different name, of course. As far as he knew, the girl had used several variations of strange. "How much?"

"Seventy thousand," Regina said promptly.

"Too much, Regina."

"Very well then Lucy. I tell you nothing. It _was _lovely seeing you again."

Lucius had a few seconds to decide the next course of actions. He could let her walk away and wait until the Potter boy came back into the Wizarding World. Or he could get the answer from her now and..."Wait!"

Regina kept the triumphant smile from her face, "Yes?"

"I shall give you your coins. Half now and half later. Now tell me where the boy is."

Flipping her hair she said, "Not before the gold is in my vault."

"Swear it. Swear you know where the boy is." Regina put her wand over her heart and swore. "Very well. Let us go. Disillusion yourself."

The pair walked to Gringotts. "Goblin, I need to make a transaction."

The greedy creature before him sneered, "Wait over there wizard."

After about twenty minutes, seventy thousand galleons was deposited into Regina's vault.

Walking back outside, he hauled the disillusioned woman into an alley outside the Leaky Cauldron, "Where is the boy?" He asked her harshly.

Placing both hands on his chest and feeling him out she said, "Why Lucy, he is your new cousin."

"What?" Lucius asked sharply.

"Regulus Black's son is Harry Potter."

* * *

"Mother! Why has Regulus not introduced Taurus and Ethan to Dragon?" Narcissa asked Druella. Narcissa had finally gotten her mother to come to the manor after having tried for a few months. Druella had declined citing health reasons as the cause. As of right then she could no longer feign sickness as Narcissa might think she was dying.

"I know not Cissy."

Narcissa slapped open her fan and began to cool herself. "Regulus has rarely been seen amongst us mother."

"Hmm," Druella hummed and sipped her tea.

"He has not answered the summons or invitations of his peers. Does he not know his job as the future Lord Black? I do hope little Taurus and little Ethan are not picking up his awful habits."

Druella's mind conjured up a picture of Taurus and Ethan's faces at the adjective used to describe them. It took great effort not to snort.

Narcissa kept talking unaware of the wandering mind of her mother, "I believe those two boys should visit us. It would be very beneficial to see the workings of a proper pureblood home."

"What ever do you mean, Narcissa?" Druella asked sharply.

Not hearing the danger in her mother's tone Narcissa continued to prattle on, "Regulus is not married mother. Those two boys can hardly be raised as proper purebloods."

"Well, is in not a fortunate thing indeed that Regulus has myself, Irma, and Melania?"

Narcissa blushed a little, "Oh, yes mother. You three are perfect examples of a properly bred woman." She drank some tea in order to cover her embarrassment. Clearing her throat she said, "I still believe that Taurus and Ethan should be introduced to their peers."

Druella felt the same way, but she could hardly tell Narcissa this. She, Irma, and Melania had been discussing the same thing. But it was a tricky situation. How could they introduce Taurus while avoiding the Malfoys, Dumbledore, and Snape while not appearing to do so? In moments of weariness, Druella would sometimes long for the days when the Blacks would not give a hoot. But then Taurus would swagger over with his big, green eyes and she would remember how dreary and dark life was without him.

"Draco could show them around," Narcissa persisted.

But to who and what, Druella thought. They were all delaying the inevitable, Druella knew. It was for the best, she knew. Sometimes she could not help but question for whom it was best for. At other times she felt like they were all sitting ducks waiting for the ball to drop.

* * *

Lucius was in his office sipping on something brown. He was unsure how to proceed. Oh he_ would_ get his hands on the Potter boy, but he did not know how. Dumbledore did not know or he just was not saying anything. In either way Severus was obviously unaware. Severus had complained about the boy often enough...maybe that has been a ploy. Lucius shook his head, Severus would not be do obvious. He had made him Draco's godfather in an attempt to see who's side he was on. Lucius took it as a silent declaration that Severus was still loyal to their Lord.

Maybe...

Two days later Lucius went to visit the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Lucius," the fool babbled, "good morning."

"Minister, how are you?" Lucius asked smoothly.

"Swell. How are you and your family?"

"As good as ever Minister. How has your day been so far, Cornelius?"

The Minister of Magic leaned back and sighed, "Alright if I do say so myself. I have just finished a meeting with Dolores about the new werewolf laws. Dumbledore and his faction have been pushing back against them."

Lucius inwardly sighed, Dumbledore tried his best to save everyone, especially the werewolves. He often wondered if the old man knew one personally.

"I imagine the headmaster doesn't have much time to devote to the ICW and the Wizengamot," Lucius slipped in.

"Yes, yes," Fudge said without a care, "he does where three hats," Lucius' write almost twitched at the condescending twinge to the Minister's statement.

"Hmm, yes he does. It must be difficult. I imagine it causes great stress for our dear _aging_ mage," Lucius tried to hint.

With a site of nonchalance Fudge said, "He is Albus Dumbledore, be had handled everything perfectly and will continue to do the same."

Lucius stopped himself from gritting his teeth, a habit he picked up from Severus. The imbecile sitting in front of him had not any type of sense, but he was practically devoted to Dumbledore. It was a shame really and Lucius would have to try with all his might to break him of it.

"Yes, of course he will.

"Well, Lucius the Ministry ball is approaching..."

Lucius flooed home from the Ministry about forty five minutes later frustrated. He had not realized he had actually achieved what he had wanted.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office in deep thought not long after Lucius had left. A lot of children saw Albus Dumbledore as a hero. Fudge huffed, who was he kidding? Half the wizards and witches in Britain saw him as one, himself included. Dumbledore was getting old and he held many high-ranking positions in Britain, he had said so himself.

Cornelius loved his position as Minister. _He _was the most powerful man in Britain, but few people looked up to him. How could he get the respect he deserved? He could remove Dumbledore from at least one post, but what would that achieve besides a riot. He had no reason other than pride to oust the aging wizard. He used to look up to Dumbledore, but time of the things Lucius and Delores would day would have him questioning his idol. Sometimes he felt Dumbledore was overbearing st best.

How could he lessen Dumbledore's influence? What could he take from Dumbledore?

He looked down at his memos. He had a meeting with Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour. Aurors Moody, Savage, Robards, and Black would be present. Suddenly Fudge's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree...Harry Potter.

* * *

Lucius was again thinking about Harry Potter, or rather Taurus Black. He sneered, he could not believe the Blacks had become blood-traitors. Taking Harry Potter into their home.

"Lucius," he looked up to see his father standing in front of him. He had been so deep in thought he had not noticed he was not alone anymore.

"Father," Lucius was about to stand when Abraxas waved him off.

"What is on your mind son?"

Tossing his hair over his shoulder Lucius asked in answer, "How close are the Blacks and the Potters?"

Abraxas sneered, "Too close."

Lucius raised his eyebrow at the short answer, "Anything else?" He asked dryly.

"Arcturus always thought himself too good for me. It was surprising he let you marry Narcissa."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Arcturus was truly surrounded by his peers: Potter, Longbottom, and Greengrass. On many occasions they were joined by Prewitt, McMillan, Prince, and Boot. The only one that did not truly get along with that group was Nott. He stood by _me._ We were respected because of T-to..." Abraxas stuttered and did not finish his sentence. He could not finish the sentence.

"Could Harry or Evan Potter become Head of the Black family?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, yes." Abraxas looked at his son questioningly, "Do you truly not know?"

"Know what?" Lucius asked with a small measure of exasperation.

"Charlus Potter, Harry Potter's grandfather, married Dorea Black. She was Pollux' sister."

"They had to loose touch over the years right? I mean the Potters were firmly in Dumbledore's camp," Lucius said more to himself than his father.

"Yes," Abraxas said triumphantly, "they most certainly did." He had been happy to know that annoying little group had been broken apart. The Malfoys had elevated to the top of society. It was too bad the Blacks and Potters could not say the same.

Later that evening Lucius called Draco in to his office.

"Father?" Draco said.

"Take a seat, son." When Draco sat Lucius began, "I need your help Dragon."

Draco perked up at that statement, "How may I help you, sir?"

"Listen to me Dragon, this is a very important mission. It will help you in the future. It will help our family in the coming years. Our Lord will reward us beyond belief if you succeed."

Draco raised his chin and looked his father in the eye, "What may I do, Father?"

"Have you heard you have a new cousin?"

"You mean the Taurus boy, sir?" Draco was confused what did that title stealing nobody have to do with their Lord.

"Yes Dragon, him. I need you to develop a friendship with him. I need you to gain his trust."

"How? Mother says his father will not bring him around."

"How do you communicate with Evan when we are on holiday Draco?"

"Oh. Okay Father. I shall try my best."

"You cannot just try your best Draco," Lucius said sharply. "You must succeed."

"Yes, Father."

"Good boy, Dragon." Draco's chin lifted higher still at the praise.

* * *

Taurus and Ethan were home for Thanksgiving weekend. Because their school was on U.S. soil it was mandatory they follow the holiday. The boys were having breakfast with Druella, Regulus, and Orion when a black eagle owl flew into the dining room and landed in front of Taurus.

Druella gasped as Taurus asked the owl, "Who are you?" The green-eyed boy reached for the letter when he hand was batted away by a sharp slap. "Ouch," Taurus complained, "what was that for?"

"Don't you know not to touch letters from strange owls?" Druella asked harshly.

Taurus tilted his head, "No," he answered simply, "this could be an owl from one of my school friends."

"Druella, curses are never on the outside of a letter for it can harm the owl. And a port key tied to the outside of a letter would be pointless," Regulus stated.

"Who is the letter from?" Orion asked.

"A Malfoy," Druella answered shortly.

Regulus stood up swiftly and took the letter from the owl. He used every spell he knew to check for portkeys, jinxes, hexes, and curses. Finally he said, "It is clear."

"May I open it?" Taurus asked whining a little.

"Yes and read it aloud," Regulus commanded.

Taurus opened the letter slowly, just to add a little drama.

_Cousin Taurus, _Taurus began reading the letter for all to hear.

_We have not yet met each other, but I hope it is alright with you if I call you cousin. My name is Draco Malfoy. I am sure you have heard the name before. _Here Orion snorted. Taurus looked at his grandfather, but Orion shook his head and motioned for him to continue. _I would like to get to know you if it is at all possible. Hopefully one day we can meet. According to Mother it is such a shame we did not grow up together as we cousins should have. I can not help but agree. If it is alright with you I would like to open a channel of communication. I can introduce you to some of my friends. I even know Harry and Evan Potter. _Taurus looked up at the people sitting around him. Ethan's brow was furrowed in confusion. Orion and Regulus both looked amused while Druella was blushing and looked slightly ashamed.

_It would be of no consequence to introduce the pair of you. My grandfather says your families have been friends for generations. Many would love to see Black and Potter together again. I would like to eventually meet. Maybe you could convince your father to allow you to stay here at the manor. You are family after all. If not I shall see you in Slytherin. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

"Father?" Taurus said.

The adults looked at each other before coming to an agreement.

"Taurus," Druella began, "Draco is my grandson."

"Okay," he said slowly.

"I know him very well," she continued, "I say this to protect you: Do. Not. Trust. Him."

"Why not?"

"He does nothing without the sanction of his father and grandfather."

"I don't understand, don't I do the same."

"No, Taurus you do not." Druella looked shameful at saying this about her grandson, but she had noticed many differences between all three boys. Ethan was a clinger, but he had no problem with asserting his independence if need be. Taurus a kind hearted leader in the making. He was often too kind. Ethan and Taurus did things their own way. Both boys had traits that were extremely similar to Arcturus, Orion, Regulus, and Pollux. As well as a few less obvious ones from herself, Andromeda, Melania, and Irma. Draco on the other hand was no different from Lucius and Abraxas. The child had no backbone and would not tell either man no until it was to late. Narcissa would be of no assistance to the boy until she opened her eyes. The minute the boy opened his mouth you would know what kind of child he was. "In all my years living here, even before you knew Lily Evans had been your mother, I have never heard you say the word mudblood. No matter how many times your grandparents or your aunts would say it. Even Regulus and Ethan have slipped, but never you."

"But how is that a bad thing?" Taurus asked confused. Mudblood was a bad wors, but he hardly thought it was the end of the world if someone uttered it. Yes he would be highly upset, but it wouldn't ruin his life had he ever said the word.

"Uhh Ethan, Taurus, when you finish your breakfasts please attend me in my office."

"Yes, sir," they said simultaneously.

Regulus got up and left the table. Orion thought about going after him, but Druella held his arm. When he looked at her she shook her head.

Fifteen minutes later Taurus and Ethan were in there father's office.

Regulus rolled up his left sleeve. For years he had place his left forearm under a heavy glamor. He was ashamed of how he had marred his skin with that awful tattoo.

When the boys sat down he showed them his arm. It was blank to the boys so Ethan asked, "What are we looking at, Dad?"

Regulus took a deep breath before he said, "Finite."

Taurus gasped and recoiled, while Ethan looked confused. "Taurus how do you know what this is?"

Taurus was still a little sick from what marred his father's skin so he took a few deep breaths before answering. "I saw it in a book at school. I was bored and I wanted to see how the Americans viewed the war with Voldemort. So you were one of them?"

Regulus flinched at the name and was astounded Taurus had no problem saying it, "Yes," Regulus answered simply.

"One of what?" Ethan asked confused.

"A Death Eater," Taurus hissed at Ethan still looking disgustedly at his father's arm.

"A what?"

"Voldemort's followers, Ethan."

Ethan's eyes widened as he looked at Regulus with a little fear. Regulus for his part inwardly moaned. One saw was now afraid of him, while the other was disgusted. "Yes, I was a Death Eater."

"Was?" Taurus asked boldy, "I thought it was for life?"

Regulus swallowed the scathing retort remembering Taurus was a little boy that did not fully understand. "Technically it is, but I do not want to go back. I was sixteen when I joined. It has been ten years since I defected."

Taurus, ever the inquisitor, asked, "How did you defect?"

"I faked my death."

"Wouldn't he know? I mean isn't that mark connected to him some how?"

"The Dark Lord is like the rest of his followers: arrogant to a fault. He underestimates his competition."

"Why did you defect?" Taurus was like a one man Spanish Inquisition

"Because the man I swore my life to tried to kill me."

"How?"

"I cannot remember." Taurus was about to ask why, but Regulus beat him to it, "I hit my head in a cave full of inferi?"

"What's that?" Ethan asked

"Enchanted dead people." From that moment on Regulus would be on a mission to discover every book Taurus had read.

"Yes," Regulus drawled, "How, may I ask, do you know that Taurus, hmm?" Taurus just blushed.

"The reason I showed the two of you this is because of Mr. Draco Malfoy. Draco will probably lead your generation to the dark. If a dark lord were to arise Draco and his family would be among the first to swear fealty."

"But what has that got to do with me?" Taurus asked.

"I do not yet know. But he wants something from you specifically. Draco has no doubt known of Ethan for years, yet he has not written one single letter to him. He said nothing of _him _in his letter. Does that not strike you as odd?" Taurus nodded his head. "I beseech you Taurus do not trust him. Take everything he says with a grain of salt. Do _not _let him convince you to do anything you do not want to do. Hell, do not let him convince you of anything at all. Watch your back with him. Keep your wand close at hand at all times in any Malfoy's presence. That goes for you as well Ethan? Those rules apply to everyone else, but as of right now the Malfoys want something. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing. The Malfoys have platinum blond almost white hair. They also have grey eyes, not unlike our own. If you do not see their hair you can always smell the arrogance. You boys may go now."

Ethan got up and went to the door. Taurus, however, walked closer to his father, "I'll see you later, E."

"See ya."

Taurus blinked at Regulus for a few moments, "Yes, Taurus?" Regulus drawled.

"Have you ever thought of removing that...that thing on your arm?"

Regulus rubbed the gray tattoo, "Yes, but I can find nothing of value."

"Do you remember what _he _said when he out it on?"

"No, it was in parseltounge. Now go find your brother Taurus."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Taurus sat in the library at school reading a recommended defense book. Thanks to Ms Callas he was ahead of his grade in charms and defense. She had also helped him get a better understanding of Transfiguration. He still struggled sometimes, but he tried his best. He only did so because Remus had promised to help him become an animagus. The four Marauders, as his father's group of friends names themselves, had written notes to become animagi. Remind also told him his mother and father's school things were in their vaults. He hoped to visit the vault when he turned eleven.

"Black?" He looked up and saw Aubrianna Moretti.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?" He asked.

"My wand classes."

"You want to now?"

"Sure."

He packed his things and led her outside. They passed a few ghosts along the way. Taurus led her to what looked like an empty wall, but it was not. One day Taurus had been leaning against this particular wall when he fell through. Someone had opened the other side. On that day Taurus discovered that many of the walls within the school had been enchanted to allow students to just walk through them with a whisper of their last names, "Black and Moretti." A vortex appeared on the wall in a swirl or gray, white, and purple.

"Cool," Aubrianna said. Taurus grinned at her. He continued to lead her to a dueling room by Ms. Callas' office. He had special permission to use one of them. Taurus whispered, "Thunder," to the door. It opened at the password.

"How can we be in here?" Aubrianna asked.

"I have permission from Ms. Callas."

"Well that isn't fair," Aubrianna said.

Taurus shrugged, "My father said life is not fair."

Aubrianna tossed her hair, "Whatever."

"What do you need help with, Moretti?" Taurus asked.

"Wand classes."

"What does that mean?"

She sighed, "You're the best in our year at the practical work..."

"Yeah, I am."

"Idiota," Aubrianna declared. Taurus shrugged and continued to grin, "Shut up and let me finish."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So I was wondering if you could help me."

Taurus mock sighed, "Fine, but I want something out of this eventually."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"What is your worst wand subject?" Taurus asked her.

"Battle Magics."

"Okay. Sit, sit. How well do you do in Occlumency?"

"I was ranked fifth."

"So control isn't your problem. Hogwarts, the school the rest of my family went to, calls this class Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think this school has a more accurate description of the course. Yes it is about defending ourselves, but it also is about cursing, hexing and jinxing people as well. Hence Battle Magic. It is simply defensive and offensive Charms and Transfiguration."

"I get that."

"When you are ready to say an incantation what do you do?"

"I wave my wand and point."

"What goes on in your head?" Taurus clarified.

"Nothing. It is clear like it is supposed to be."

"I think that is the problem. Your mind is supposed to be clear enough so no one can know what spell you are about to use, but not so clear that nothing is going on up their. Magic is all about intent. Up until the end of last year I never studied the theory. While in Charms and Battle Magics I could get away with it, I could not do it in Transfiguration. You cannot just wave your wand and say the incantation, you must also think of the spell you want to use. The color, the amount of magical energy in it, what the spell does. You have to know everything about the spell."

"How will I do all that in my mind."

"Organize it," Taurus answered simply. "That is the point of Occlumency. I doubt you will always have to do that, though. If you practice it now, it will be easier later on. I could help you if you want."

"Yes, please."

* * *

"Dumbledore," Cornelius Fudge called, "good morning."

"Good morning, Cornelius. How have you been?"

"Very good, Dumbledore, very good," Fudge answered jovially.

"Lemon Drop?"

"No, thank you, Albus."

"How may I help you this morning, Cornelius?"

"I wish to meet Harry Potter."

Dumbledore proceeded to choke.

* * *

(January 1990)

"Good afternoon, ," Taurus greeted one of his two favorite teachers. The other was Jared Wick, his potions teacher.

"Afternoon TJ."

"What are we going to be doing today?" Taurus questioned. He was ahead of his classmates in both charms and defense because Ms. Callas had offered and he had accepted taking extra lessons. She fully expected him to take his exams at least a year early.

"Household charms," she responded.

Taurus shrugged. He had house elves, but, Merlin please forbid it, he could go broke at any time.

For the next two hours Taurus learned to mop and wax a floor, strip paint from a wall, fold and iron clothing, snuff a chicken. He had basically learned to keep a home in perfect condition. Aunt Druella would have a coronary at his new found knowledge.

"Ms. Callas, why do I need to learn these spells?" He asked her.

"They are good things to know...plus, you never know what could be useful in a duel." At his confused look she asked, "What did I tell you about magic?"

Taurus frowned in thought, "Err...magic is all about intent."

"Precisely, TJ. Some of the spells I taught you today are can be lethal when used on a living being. If used properly the paint stripping spell could remove every piece of skin or whatever the outermost layer of that thing is. And can you imagine folding a human being?"

Taurus smiled a little at the image, "Have a nice evening Ms. Callas."

"See ya later TJ."

(June 1990)

Taurus was riding his horse around the castle. Ethan was inside with Nymphadora receiving a lesson in potions. The sky was cloudy, but Taurus paid no mind to it. He continued to jump and ride extremely fast. Taurus was deep in the forest riding at break neck speed. He reached a particularly sharp turn and was just about to make it when lightning struck. The horse bucked and Taurus was sent flying smacking his head on the ground. Taurus felt nothing but pain before blacking out.

One hour and thirty minutes later:

"Where is Taurus?" Ethan asked.

"I thought he was with the two of you," Regulus said.

"No," Nymphadora said while shaking her head, "he said he was going for a ride."

"That foolish boy is still outside?" Regulus positively shrieked. It had started to pour about twenty minutes ago.

"What if it's not by choice?" Ethan asked. He remembered the lightning. Taurus had no fear of it and he often forgot that horses did. "Lightning," Ethan said simply.

Regulus paled at the implications. Taurus did everything fast. Taurus had no use for things like safety and caution. "You two stay here. Nym go alert your mother please. Tell her that we might need her help. Tell her to bring every potion she has available."

Regulus ran outside. As master of the house he could apparate thus he soon found himself inside the stables. All horses were accounted for, but Taurus was not.

"Point me," Regulus said desperately.

His wand pointed to the castle's forest.

He apparated to the middle of the forest. Once again he said, "Point me." His wand swiveled south eastward. Regulus suddenly knew exactly where Taurus was. He and Ethan ha repeatedly warned Taurus of that bend. They had told him to stop going around it at that pace. Both of them knew something like this could happen, but Taurus never listened.

Regulus once again found himself being squeezed through a tube. He found himself at Taurus' favorite turn. He looked around put couldn't see his son, "Point me." The wand swiveled north. He ran a little ways up and saw a dragon hide boot. Taurus' boot. "Taurus!" He shouted.

When Regulus saw his son his heart stopped in his chest. Taurus was pale, deathly pale. His lips were turning blue and he had an obvious injury to his head. His boy's left leg was at an awkward angle.

"Taurus! Taurus! Please answer me," Regulus almost sobbed. Taurus did not answer him. Clothes were soaked to Regulus body as he bent down to feel for a pulse. It was faint, but he had one nevertheless.

Regulus proceeded to feel Taurus' neck. It wasn't broken was all Regulus could tell. He had been around muggles long enough in the past to know that he should conjure a neck brace for his son. When he finished that he did the only thing he could do, he apparated home. He just hoped it would not further damage Taurus.

Regulus landed on the front step with a thud. He almost tipped over from his awkward landing, but he managed to hold himself upright. He magically opened the door. As he had no time for discretion it almost blew off its hinges.

"Regulus!" Druella shouted. She then gasped at the sight in front of her. Regulus' clothes was soaked all the way through. His hair was matted to his face and he was pale and shivering. In his arms lay Taurus. The child was so pale he looked blue. In fact he might have been turning that color.

"Is Andy here yet?" Regulus asked desperately.

"She is in the family room," Druella responded immediately.

Regulus took the stairs two at a time. An amazing feat considering the extra, precious weight he had. "ANDY!" he shouted. Kicking open a door to an empty bedroom he yelled once again, "ANDY!"

Andromeda made her way to where Regulus was. She took a moment to widen her eyes, but after that she was extremely professional. She waved her wand in a series of complicated charms. "He has a broken collar bone, a fractured skull, dislocated right shoulder, and hypothermia," Andromeda told Regulus in an oddly detached tone. "I would suggest you go and change your clothing Regulus. I do not need you sick as well."

Regulus could have simply dried his clothing then and there but he wanted to walk; he needed to walk. He could not get the image of Taurus lying in the grass all alone and half dead out of his mind. He was sure that image would cause severe nightmares in the coming future.

Regulus promptly changed his clothes when he arrived in his room. His house elf had already laid some out for him. He went back to check on Taurus, but he just could not stay there and watch.

When he got downstairs Ethan was sitting in front of the fire. The boy looked lost. Nymphadora's eyes were red rimmed and Ted had his arm around her. Pollux was pacing, Orion was drinking, and Druella was fretting. He wondered where Irma, Melania, Arcturus, and Remus were.

"Ahem," Regulus cleared his throat.

When Ethan saw him he hopped up and threw himself at his father. Regulus could feel tears soaking his clothing. He guided Ethan to a sofa and sat down with him. The blue-eyed boy was practically in his lap. Regulus rocked and soothed, "Shh. He will be alright E."

Ethan still refused to calm after ten minutes. Finally, Orion gave the boy a drink. Regulus looked at his father in askance. Orion shrugged and mouthed, "It has a sedative." Two minutes later Ethan was out like a light.

Not long after Ethan went out did Arcturus show up, "What happened?" He asked gruffly.

"He was riding his horse grandsire..." Regulus told Arcturus all that he knew.

The Black family was on the verge of losing its mind, thus the sight of Andromeda was a godsend. "He is stable...for now," she said somberly. "We will have to watch him over the next few days. Fever reducing potions, lung clearing potions, and many others will be essential over the next few days."

"Will he be alright?" Nymphadora asked.

"It is too soon to tell," was the honest answer from Andromeda.

Druella covered her mouth and choked back a sob. At the very beginning she had not wanted to except the little half-blood. He was taking away her grandson's rightful title. Plus, he was a half-blood. A filthy little half-blood with a mudblood for a mother. She could not help but cringe as she thought back on her initial feelings for the boy. She loved that boy as if he were her own grandson. She certainly tolerated him more. Him and his actions. She could not imagine never seeing those green eyes again.

Taurus annoyed Nymphadora at every possible chance. He went out of his way to do so. If he was having a bad day he would pick a fight with her to lift his spirits. She had known him since he was a little boy. He was the little brother she had never wanted. There was always Ethan, but he would never be Taurus, or rather Harry. Nym could never forget he was little Harry Potter with his toy broomstick and snitch.

Orion had never considered caring for anyone other than himself. Taurus had changed everything. Green eyes he had been a selfish coward. He was still selfish, but he would do anything for Taurus.

Pollux rubbed his face and blew out a weary sigh. Taurus could not die. It would be a horrible shame if he did. Taurus was filled with happiness, greatness, and arrogance. He also had seemed like the type to do anything for the people he loved. Taurus reminded Pollux of James. A kinder version of James. Pollux loved Taurus probably more than any of his other children and grandchildren. Then again Taurus was the only child he spent a lot of time with.

Arcturus shook his head to rid it of its gloomy thoughts. For the first time in his life he tried to remain positive, hopeful. He had never been one to have faith, but right now he would take anything he could get. Taurus had a bright future ahead of him. For his life to end prematurely would be cruel. For most of Taurus' childhood he had remained aloof towards him. Lately he had taken to spending time with both boys, not just Taurus. He hoped Taurus would be okay. He hoped he would be able to look into those big, green eyes again. He hoped he would be able to thank the child. He hoped to make everything up to Taurus.

* * *

Meanwhile Taurus was surrounded by people he had only heard in myths. We he had first awoken he was met with the strangest of sights. There standing in front of him was a huge person. A man. He was tall and muscular. He radiated power. The man standing before him had blue eyes and curly, white hair on his head and face. "Hello, Taurus," the man rumbled jovially, "it is nice to finally meet you." Taurus could do nothing but gape.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Most would get on their knees and bow if they were in this situation. Taurus, however, did not. "I'm a demigod," he whispered as if confirming something he already believed.

Instead of feeling slighted, the ruler of the skies felt amusement. "No, you are not."

Taurus sighed, "Well the feeling was nice while it lasted." He blinked at the man that had been an idol ever since he could understand what his grandfather had been reading. "Err...I'm not dead, right?"

"That should have been your first question, Taurus," Zeus said, "and no, you are not dead. You are, however, on the cusp of it."

"I'm on the cusp of death?" Taurus asked blanching slightly. Zeus nodded his confirmation.

"We had not planned in meeting you until later, but we will have to make due."

"We?" Was Taurus' next question.

"We," a voice behind him confirmed. Taurus turned around and out from the shadows came a beautiful young woman. Her porcelain skin contrasted greatly with her black hair and eyes. Taurus, after realizing he had been staring too long, averted his eyes.

She gave a tinkering laugh before assuring Taurus, "Do not worry child. I will not have you killed for staring too long. If you meet Artemis on the other hand..."Taurus blanched further.

"Hecate, do not frighten the child so," Zeus reprimanded. "He very well may faint!"

Taurus swallowed rapidly in anxiousness. Back on...Earth he was close to death. Here, wherever here was, he sat in the presence of a Titan and a God. "Err...excuse my...my _Lord_," he began.

"Call me Zeus," he boomed.

"Yes, of course. Err...why am I here? And where is here?" Taurus asked tentatively.

"We are in your mind child," Hecate answered. "The reason for _us _being here is a rather complicated answer."

Taurus had to bite down his retort of 'try small and simple words.' "Can you explain please?" Once again he added a little hesitation to his question.

"You are almost ten are you not?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you believe in prophecy?" Hecate asked him.

"Err...I believe in some parts of Divination," he answered honestly. He believed in Arithmancy, Scrying, and Astrology. He was still iffy on Clairvoyance, palm reading, tarot cards, and tea leaves. Hecate seemed pleased with his answer anyway.

"Very good," she said with her midnight eyes sparkling. "At least you have some faith. Most mortals, be it magical or mundane, have no faith in the subject at all."

"Err...what is all this about?"

Zeus and Hecate shared a look before Hecate began to explain, "Taurus, not long ago you read a book on sacrifices, correct?" At his head nod she continued, "Excellent. Many moons ago a mortal man asked to be blessed with the gift of sorcery. I granted his wish. Eventually this man married and sired several children. Each of whom were born with the gift of magic. Eventually those children married and had several of their own. It took a century or two, but eventually the gift had spread across the world. Many a witch and wizard began to boast of their special powers causing jealousy in the non-magical community. Thus began the breaking between the magicals and the non-magicals.

"Two incidents in particular cause the final break between the two. One was a man killing his wife. This man's wife betrayed him with another man, who just so happened to be magical. Her husband told anyone who would listen that his wife had been bewitched; cursed, thus causing him to kill her. Rumors spread from town to town. Many witches and wizards became outcasts in places they once considered home. Husbands and fathers refused to allow a wizard around their wives and daughters. Wives and mothers reacted the same way with witches. While this was occurring in one town something else was happening in another. A woman had sworn on her magic that she would always be celibate. She reneged on her oath with a non-magical man causing her to lose her magic. Instead of confessing her misdeeds she lied. This witch told all her magical friends that the man had stolen her magic, thus the word muggle was coined. The woman's lie spread from town to town eventually country to country as did the lie of bewitchment.

"Muggles and magicals began fighting all across the globe. Eventually the magicals had to flee as they were undermanned. At first I was disappointed that the two worlds could not coexist. However, I have come to the conclusion that it is all for the best. What is not for the best is the arrogance of the witches and wizards across the Earth. The idea that they believe they have a right to choose who can practice magic. Each magical community has its own problems. Some have decided that muggleborns do not have this right, some believe black people should not have this right, and still others believe women should not be magical." By now Hecate was angry and flushed causing Taurus to eye her warily.

"Those are just the beginning issues. Several other cultures suffer from ethnocentrism." Taking a deep breath to calm herself she said, "I will not even begin on the fact that most magical communities are about two hundred years behind their muggle counterparts."

After a beat Taurus said, "Not that I am not interested in the problems of the magical community, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Magic is dying," came the very blunt answer from Zeus.

"Seriously?" Taurus asked, "Can that really happen?"

"Yes, and it is," Hecate answered somberly. "For it to truly die out it would take still more centuries, but that is only for now. If witches and wizards continue on in their current vein magic could possibly die out in two hundred years."

"How?" Taurus asked aghast.

"As you have just heard Taurus," Zeus began patiently, "All across your world, witches and wizards are killing one another. Most for no other reason than pride and superiority. You also read recently that magicals refuse to sacrifice. In most cultures sacrificial magic has been deemed a dark art. If they were killing in an act of actual sacrifice it would be beneficial, wrong maybe, but beneficial to magic nonetheless. As a result of all the deaths that has occurred in the magical communities in the last hundred years it has become less stable and less powerful. Which is why I cannot punish the magical community as I wish to. It would just cause magic to become more erratic."

Taurus was horrified that his way of life might not exist in the next few centuries. That would be awful. "How can _I _help with that?"

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself Zeus answered, "By the fates and by prophecy this is your destiny."

"Huh?" was the eloquent response from Taurus.

"A year before you were born you were fated to defeat the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort."

Taurus breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that's a relief he's dead," Taurus chirped.

"He is not," Hecate said somberly.

Before he could stop himself Taurus said, "Well I haven't seen 'em"

Hecate narrowed her eyes in reprimand causing Taurus to flinch back, "My apologies," he whispered. Hecate nodded her head in satisfaction. "What, may I ask, does the prophecy say?"

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and the either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..." _Hecate answered.

Taurus nodded his head in understanding while he said, "I shouldn't have asked." Taurus refused to swoon even as his head began to swirl and his stomach contents began to rise. "What if I say no?" He wanted fame and glory, but he also wasn't Harry Potter anymore. "

"You cannot," Zeus and Hecate said simultaneously.

"No matter what you do this prophecy will follow you as will the people who see you as their hero," Zeus finished.

He took several breaths in an effort to calm himself. "You want me to kill a dark lord and save magic?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Merlin...oh God...it's a shame I cannot call on more deities to help me." Still trying to calm himself Taurus stuttered, "H-how a-am I s-sup-supposed t-to d-do that?"

"That is for you to decide," Zeus told him.

"I get no help?" Taurus asked in a nearly hysterical tone.

"We will help you...to an extent," Hecate answered. "We cannot tell you all because the fates will not allow us. However, we can give you hints. But Taurus I want you too understand that the more help you receive from us the tougher your opposition will be. So choose your questions wisely."

Taurus thought for a moment, one question he had was what is Voldemort's real name? He almost asked that question, but he then he remembered Arcturus. What could he ask right now..."How is Voldemort still alive? Wait!" After a moment he rephrased his question, "What type of magic is keeping him alive?"

"Are you sure that is the question you want answered?" Hecate asked with a poker face. At his nod of yes she answered, "Soul magic."

"Several of your peers will help you as well. You have been blessed with several of my powers, but you still have to defer to me. Several of your peers have many attributes of the Gods and Goddesses. For instance, Ethan..."

"Poseidon," Taurus whispered in awe.

"Precisely. They will help you. You are their leader just as I am yours." Zeus stared at him for a moment, "But do not fret, young Taurus. We will be watching."

"Wait!" Taurus exclaimed, "what do _I _get out of this?"

"That will be decided later," Zeus said, "We shall see each other again, young Taurus."

Taurus sighed as his world faded once more.

* * *

Pain. That is what he felt pure pain. He tried to scream, but it wasn't loud enough. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry. Taurus saw blurry shapes and tried to moan and groan to get their attention. Eventually someone came over to him and touched his head with a cool hand.

"Hello, Prince." It was Regulus, "Open up, Prince." Taurus opened his mouth to a stream of water.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"I need to give you some potions, Prince." Taurus opened his mouth once again this time, however, everything tasted awful.

"Uck," he moaned. In the back of his mind he promised himself to make potions that tasted better.

"How does it feel when you breathe."

Taurus took a deep breath, but had to stop in the middle of it. "Hurts," he groaned.

"Taurus listen to me please. If you feel anything, anything at all please tell someone. No matter how trivial you may think it is let someone know, please. It may seem small to you, but it may be big in the overall scheme of things."

"Yes," he whispered before succumbing to darkness once again.

* * *

Taurus had been out for five days. He had suffered a high fever on the third night, but he had gotten better after Ethan had doused him in cold water.

Regulus knocked on Ethan's door. "Come in," Ethan called.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi dad," Ethan said. The boy had been lost the last few days.

"Taurus woke for a few moments," Regulus informed the water elemental.

Ethan's crystal blue eyes lit up, "He should wake up soon?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be long now."

"I'm gonna go sit with him," Ethan informed Regulus.

"Okay. I'll be in my office."

Regulars went downstairs to his office to find Arcturus sitting and drinking. "Grandsire," he greeted.

"Regulus," Arcturus nodded back. "How is Taurus."

"Better," Regulus responded happily, "he was awake for a few moments."

"Good, good."

"Are you free to talk, grandson?"

"Yes, sir."

"I had planned to talk to you about this before, but things just keep coming up."

"Sir?" Regulus asked hesitantly.

"Politics," Arcturus stated simply.

"Grandsire," Regulus groaned.

"When the boys go back to school you will have a lot of free time on your hands. It is high time you get into the game. If only until Taurus turns twenty."

"That is a decade from now," Regulus almost whined.

"It is unbecoming to whine grandson." Regulus wanted to stick out his tongue, but bit on it instead.

"What would you like for me to do, sir?"

"Hmmm...I do not know. Do anything you believe will be beneficial."

Regulus looked over to the stack of invitations that were piling up on his desk and practically wimpered.

* * *

(Late June 1990)

Taurus was better, much better. He had a hacking cough whenever he would become winded and he would get intense headaches every now and then, but nothing else seemed out of the ordinary.

"Taurus, we need to talk," Regulus stated as he entered his heir's chambers.

"Yes, father?"

"Grandsire wishes for me to become more involved with politics. As Heir Peverell and Heir Black I need to have some understanding of your views."

Taurus played with the loose stitch of his blue and silver comforter with a furrowed brow. He then licked his lips and said, "The humans considered to be half-breeds should be our equals," Taurus began with little hesitation. "Veelas, sirens, nymphs, sprites, vampires, werewolves, creatures like that should be treated the same as we are. Muggleborns...well the purebloods...the _government _should get rid of those archaic laws that allow purebloods to get away with anything. It is wrong," Taurus finished firmly.

Regulus had to agree it was wrong. If any pureblood were to study those laws they would know they could get away with almost anything. Well anything against an untitled muggleborn or a half-blood without an important last name that is. Short of killing them, nothing was really punishable. It was fortunate most muggleborns did not know of those laws. Regulus had thought that Lily Evans or Snape might find those laws as smart as they were. They might have, but Lily had become a Potter and Snape had taken the Prince name.

"Child abuse laws," Taurus began again, "I have heard from Grandfather Pollux what our great-grandparents did to Uncle Marius."

Regulus, too, had heard those appalling stories from his aunts, uncles, and parents. At the time he had found them amusing. Now, as an adult with two children, he was sickened by the acts. He did not know if parents and grandparents still did those things, but it was more than likely.

"Magic. The laws restricting magic."

"What?" Regulus asked confused.

"I think laws against blood magic, necromancy, rituals, emotional based spells should all be at least reviewed. All laws concerning dark magic should be reviewed."

"Why Taurus?" Regulus really wanted to hear his answers.

"Because most magic cannot be defined. It is all about intent."

"Emotional based spells are _not _intent, Taurus," Regulus argued back

"True. But every emotional spell, except the Patronus Charm, has been outlawed," Taurus retorted right back.

* * *

A week later, Regulus met with the Head of House Greengrass. He had not seen Stephen in a long time. Stephen Greengrass had been in the Marauders' year and a Slytherin.

Regulus was wearing black robes with silver trimmings. Small buttons ran from his collar all the way to his waist. The robes opened at the waist showing black slacks and expensive dragon hide boots. The crests of Black, Rosier, and Peverell decorated his robes at the right breast.

Regulus arrived at Greengrass Manor and waited in the foyer for five minutes for the Head of House. "Hon. Black!" Stephen Greengrass boomed. He was tall and bulky with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

Regulus bowed, "Lord Greengrass, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"You as well." Greengrass stared at his right breast for a moment most likely trying to ascertain the third House. "Come, let us talk in my office."

Regulus followed Greengrass through the manor which was decorated in beige abd various browns. Greengrass' office was different from the rest of the house. It was painted forest green with a black floor. "Have a seat Hon..."

"Call me Black, Lord Greengrass."

"Very well Black, you may call me Greengrass. Please have a seat." Regulus sat down in a gray leather Victorian armchair. "Would you like a drink, Black?"

"No thank you, Greengrass."

"Very well." Straightening himself up, Greengrass began, "Before we get down to business I would like to know which House you are here for today."

"All three," Regulus answered promptly. "I would like to renew the alliance House Greengrass has with House Peverell and the Houses of Rosier and Black would like to join that alliance."

"House Greengrass does not have an alliance with House Peverell," Greengrass said bewildered. "Unless...you have Harry Potter?" Greengrass' eyes widened.

Regulus smirked, "I am pleased you know your history, Greengrass."

Greengrass opened his mouth then closed it when nothing came out. "Your son Taurus is Harry Potter?" Greengrass asked connecting the dots. Regulus inclined his head in affirmation. "He is not Dumbledore's boy," Greengrass said more to himself than to Regulus.

"Indeed he is not." They would not have helped him, Regulus thought in disgust. They all would have assumed the boy knew everything because he was _Dumbledore's boy._ They would have explained nothing to him leaving him to become nothing but Dumbledore's boy.

"I realize the child is only ten," Greengrass said pulling Regulus from his thoughts, "but what are some of his beliefs?"

"Equality," Regulus answered, "to a certain extent."

"What does that mean?" Greengrass asked curiously. Regulus told Greengrass exactly what Taurus said.

"What about the other magical races?"

"Taurus believes we should at least attempt to have better relations with the full blooded magical creatures. He believes we should reach out to those vampire and vela covens, werewolf packs, centaurs, goblins and other such creatures."

"What is his stance on muggleborns?" Greengrass asked.

"I do not know," Regulus answered truthfully.

"His mother was a muggleborn..." Greengrass began.

"But he has been surrounded by people who say mudblood as easy as they drink water."

"He is rather accepting to have been raised with the Blacks."

Normally Regulus would have taken offence, but he knew Greengrass was just making a statement and not trying to slight. "We have changed," is all Regulus said.

"I will have no problem renewing the alliance between House Greengrass and House Potter or Peverell rather." After a pause Greengrass said, "I do not wish to broadcast..."

Regulus had anticipated this. Greengrass was a neutral house. "House Peverell plans to declare neutrality. But be warned Greengrass I was a Death Eater. I know how they work. If you do not declare what side you are on, one will assuredly be chosen for you."

Greengrass summoned his house elf and ordered it to bring him the ritual bowl. Greengrass took a knife from one of his desk draws and pricked his finger, "I, Stephen Darius Greengrass, Head of the Noble House of Greengrass swear that the alliance between House Greengrass and Houses Peverell and Black is reactivated. House Greengrass swears to give aid and protection to these allies and all other allies with all that is within us. So I swear. So mote it be."

Regulus took out a vial from his pocket and dropped its contents into the bowl. "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, Regent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell Heir and to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black hereby accept the reactivation of the alliance between House Greengrass and Houses Peverell and Black. House Peverell and House Black swear to give aid and protection to House Greengrass and all other allies with all that is within our Houses. So I swear. So mote it be." The Black crow, the Potter falcon, and the Peverell panther all rose from the bowl. They connected with the Greengrass snake by golden beams. The gold spread to the family animals confirming the bond between the three houses.

Regulus performed the same thing once more creating a bond between House Greengrass and House Rosier. Taurus and Ethan had already performed this ritual.

"If you wish, I will speak with Moon, Warrington, and some of the others."

Regulus inclined his head in agreement, "Yes, I would like that. I will see you around Greengrass and I shall see myself out."

"Have a good day, Black"

"You as well, Greengrass."

When the door snapped shut Greengrass conjured a glass and opened his liquor cabinet. At his third sip of alcohol he opened a draw on his desk and pulled out a packet of papers. It was a marriage contract between his youngest daughter Astoria and Draco Malfoy.

Stephen Greengrass was not stupid. He knew the truth of Regulus' words. He knew a side would be chosen for him if he did not choose his own. He did not think a child, one especially under Dumbledore's influence, could defeat the Dark Lord twice. He assumed the maniac would be back one day. With all the old Death Eaters in positions of power he could not see a way out for his House and his daughters.

He hoped Harry Potter, or rather Taurus Black, would save them again in the future. Regardless if the child did or did not he had just chosen his side. He looked at the contract one last time before throwing it in the empty fire place and setting it ablaze.

* * *

While Regulus was meeting with Stephen Greengrass, Taurus had placed himself in the library. He was trying to learn more on Voldemort.

"What are you reading, grandson?" A voice behind him asked causing him to jump slightly. It was Arcturus. Taurus wanted to ask him about Voldemort, but he did not wish to offend his grandsire.

"What is on your mind, Taurus?"

Taurus swallowed nervously. He tried to smile but, "There is no need to grimace at me Taurus," Arcturus stated with amusement. "Come right out and ask, grandson."

Very well Taurus thought, "Did you know Voldemort?"

Arcturus was startled by the unexpected question, "Why ever would you ask me that Taurus?"

"I'm sorry sir," Taurus said hastily, "I did not mean to offend."

"I am not offended Taurus just surprised tis all." After a moment of studying the green-eyed boy in front of him he said, "Yes, I knew of him."

"What was his name?" Taurus asked quickly.

Arcturus furrowed his brow. Long ago he had known the name of the Dark Lord, but he could no longer recall it. He had had asked Charlus, Harfang, and Octavius when they were alive, but they could not recall it either. "I cannot remember," Arcturus told him. He wondered if Abraxas had obliviated him.

Taurus bit his lip, "Can you tell me anything about him, sir?"

"Why? Why are you questioning me about the Dark Lord?"

"I am Harry Potter," Taurus said simply, "Everyone knows about me or they think they do at least. Do I not have a right to know about the man that changed my life?"

Arcturus was startled by the simple yet mature statement, "Very well, he was the Heir of Slytherin."

"How do you know?" Taurus asked.

"He was a parselmouth."

Taurus had never been around a snake, but he hoped he had that particular gift. It would come in handy when he wanted basilisk venom. Shaking his head Taurus asked, "What was the last family connected to Slytherin called?"

Arcturus rubbed his mouth in thought, "I cannot remember. I do know the name, but I cannot recall the last family. It is extinct, however. According to my father they were all mad. I do know that Slytherin has a connection with the Peverell line." Arcturus was amused to see his grandson's eyes widen in disbelief. "Hold on now," Arcturus' lips twitched, "many of our darker allies would kill their children for such a relation. No matter how minute such a connection, you would never get any of them to shut up about it."

He had a start, Slytherin and Peverell. He would need to get into his family vaults for further information. Deciding to change the subject Taurus asked, "Grandsire, what is soul magic?"

Arcturus looked at him sharply, "Why?"

"Just wanna know," he chirped.

"It depends on what you are using it for. Most of the time it is used in wedding ceremonies, but in certain ways it could be the darkest of arts."

Taurus nodded, "Okay grandsire."

"What are you up to, Taurus?" Arcturus eyed the green-eyed boy suspiciously.

"Nothing, sir," Taurus stated with an innocent look that garnered him more suspicion.

"Yes you are. That innocent act does not fool me," Arcturus persisted. _Note, always act normally to avoid suspicion._

Taurus sighed, "Grandsire, do you believe in prophecies?"

"I do not believe one can tell the future."

"Where do prophecies go?" Taurus asked, "I mean does someone collect them and place them somewhere?"

"I believe there is a department in the Department of Mysteries," Arcturus told Taurus. "I want you to tell me and I want to know it now. What. Are. You. Up. To?"

"There may or may not be a prophecy about Harry Potter and the Dark Lord in the Department of Mysteries," Taurus answered.

"You should not joke about such things Taurus," Arcturus warned.

"I am not joking sir," Taurus said firmly.

"How do you know?"

Taurus squirmed in his chair. Here was the difficult part. Would anyone believe him? Or would they just write everything off as an hallucination?

"Someone told me, but I doubt you will believe me."

"Taurus," Arcturus tried to reassure, "you have never lied before, so I have no reason to doubt you now."

Here goes, Taurus thought, "Zeus and Hecate told me."

Arcturus snorted, "Did the come to you in a dream?"

Taurus pouted, "It was _not _a dream," he said heatedly.

"Very well Taurus it was not a dream," Arcturus decided to humor the child, "tell me everything they told you."

Taurus squared his shoulders and told Arcturus everything. The more he spoke the whiter Arcturus became.

"Taurus," Arcturus stopped him half way through, "can I have your memory of the encounter?" Taurus nodded his head, "I want you to think of the encounter and I will pull it from you." Arcturus conjured a vial before putting his wand to Taurus' temple. Taurus watched as his grandsire pulled a silvery substance from him and place it in the vial. "I will bring this back to you in a few days."

"Okay, sir."

* * *

Arcturus was pale and he could not get his hands to stop shaking. Magic was dying out and Taurus was fated to defeat the Dark Lord. He did not know which was worse. He barely spared a thought to the fact he had just seen both Zeus and Hecate.

In earlier years he had tried with all his might to remember that boy's name. What had Voldemort been called during their school days. He had asked everyone who had still been alive, but they could not recall it either. Lord Black refused to ask Abraxas Malfoy anything. Smug bastard.

The prophecy, he decided, would be his first priority. Taurus would need everything to survive. He was impressed that Lily and James had defeated the Dark Lord three times. Most died the first time around. The Black patriarch stood and began to pace. Taurus was Voldemort's equal. The more power Taurus gained, the more power Voldemort would gain. He would push for Taurus to work harder in school. Although if the way the child had been working these last few weeks was any indication, Taurus had already begun to push himself. Arcturus wondered if the power the Dark Lord knew not was Taurus' elemental abilities. Yes, Arcturus decided, he would quite like seeing the Dark Lord fried to death.

He paused in his pacing. Soul Magic. The Dark Lord had used soul magic. It would have had to be something to drive hi insane. Arcturus remembered the nameless boy from their school days and he had remembered what Regulus said he had become. The Dark Lord had gone from charming and insanely smart to ugly and just plain insane.

He did not know much on Soul Magic. Just that it could be the vilest of magics. But he was a Black and if the Black knew anything it was the vilest or magics. Arcturus would be spending a considerable amount of time on the library at Black Castle.

* * *

"Father, when can I go into the Peverell Vaults?"

"Next year when you turn eleven," Regulus assured.

Taurus began to fidget as he lingered in the door, "Either come in or leave Taurus."

Taurus closed the door and walked into the room. He took a seat in one of his father's leather chairs. After a moment he asked,"Father, what is going to happen to Evan?"

Regulus heart stuttered and he almost broke his quill. Composing himself he said, "What do you mean Taurus?"

"I mean...well will he get any money from the vaults? Is he still a Potter in magic? Can you explain to me what you did?"

Regulus was suddenly uncomfortable. He did not know if Evan had been a Potter to begin with. Taking a deep breath he said, "I have set aside a sizable sum for him and placed it in a vault along with his entire Hogwarts tuition. If used correctly it should last him until he is at least twenty five. If he or his godfather have any since they will invest the money. Yes, I believe he is still a Potter. He should retain the family magic. That is up to you. I cannot strip him of his magic and family name. When you turn seventeen you will be in charge of what you wish to do with Evan."

(August 1990)

Taurus and Ethan were back in school. They were both ten and were now eligible to try out for quidditch teams. Tyrell joined the both of them, "I can't wait to play," he gushed, "I love flying."

Taurus could relate he enjoyed being in the air flying around. It was like a second home. At the end of the day Taurus ended up on a team with people he did not know. Ethan and Tyrell were on the same team, however.

Walking back to his dorm rooms he met Aubrianna. "You're good flyer," she complimented.

"Only good," Taurus teased.

"Okay your better than good," she rephrased her compliment. A beat passed before she said, "Why thank you Aubrianna. Your welcome Taurus."

Taurus grinned at her, "The first sign of madness is talking to yourself." She stuck out her tongue before Taurus, "Than you Aubrianna."

She nodded happily, "You're welcome."

"Do you like quidditch?"

"It's alright," she answered honestly, "but flying isn't my thing ya know. If I want to go fast on something I'll just ride my horse."

"You like riding, me too." They had been acquainted for two years, but they hardly knew each other.

"Yeah, I love to ride. I love being outside. I wanna learn how to shoot, but my father won't teach me."

"Why?" Taurus asked curiously.

"Because I'm a girl," she answered sorrowfully.

"Oh," Taurus said as he had nothing else to say. Was Aubrianna one of the females that Hecate had spoken of?

* * *

"Draco, how goes your friendship with Taurus?" Lucius asked his son.

"It does not father," Draco pouted. "He slighted me. I sent him an invitation to my birthday party, but he never answered."

Lucius had to grit his teeth. Sometimes Draco's petulance irritated him to the point of a migraine. "Draco, please," Lucius had to force out the words, "maintain your friendship with Taurus. It is imperative that you do."

"I do not see why he would be so special to our Lord. All speaks of is quidditch and potions. If I wanted that I spend all my time with Evan and Uncle Sev."

"Draco," Lucius finally commanded as he had reached his wit's end, "you will do as I say!"

Lucius rarely raised his voice with his son, but when he did Draco knew what he said was very important. Having paled slightly Draco said, "Yes, father."

Unfortunately for both males they failed to see the blond woman who heard their entire conversation.

* * *

Taurus lay in his four poster bed. He was once again thinking of Zeus and Hecate. They said he was the leader, but he did not know how to be. He was just a kid. How could he get people to listen to him? He figured if he told people he was Harry Potter he could get a lot of attention. It would be easy being Harry Potter and obtaining a fan base.

Taurus Black, however, did not have that luxury. Taurus grimaced. His fame wasn't a luxury, but he would have made the most of it. From what Remus told him of his birth father, James Potter would have been proud.

How could he get people to listen to him? Harry Potter was a celebrity...could he make Taurus Black one as well. Dumbledore was famous for defeating a Dark Lord and building on that. He could become a famous potion's master, but that would take many years. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Quidditch! He could become a world famous quidditch star. But he could also become a duelist. Taurus rubbed his eyes. He fell asleep dreaming of a life with adoring fans and trophies.

* * *

Arcturus had come to the conclusion that soul magic was a horrible thing and he was glad the practices were regulated. Arcturus was disgusted with a branch of dark magic. It had to be vile if a Black felt that way. He had found what he believed the Dark Lord had done: Horcruxes. A Horcrux was a soul container. The crazy bastard had split his soul. _How many times? _Was the question Arcturus now asked himself. How many times had the fool split his soul? It had to be more than once as Regulus had described the Dark Lord as inhuman looking.

According to the tome in order to split ones soul you had to kill an innocent. If Arcturus got up, went to Malfoy manor, and killed Lucius and Abraxas he doubted his soul would come undone. However, if he killed Draco and Nacissa his soul would suffer the consequences.

Arcturus would decided to look at the numbers. The number one had a connection to the Supreme Ruler, but it also represented purity. It was a powerful number, but after thinking on it he doubted the Dark Lord would use it. The Dark Lord would see himself as Supreme Ruler and one horcrux would not make him half as mad as he was reported to be. Two had a connection with unity and it was hardly better than one. Three dealt with the triad: beginning, middle, and end. The three fates; the like. It was a very powerful number so Arcturus did not cross it off the list. Five had a connection to human life. Arcturus discarded it at once as the Dark Lord had no respect for it. He did the same for six as it represented harmony. Seven was the most powerful and magical number of them all.

Arcturus rubbed his face wearily. Would the fool actually make seven? Did he split his soul seven times? That would explain his descent into madness. Could someone truly be so evil? Arcturus had lived a long life. He had seen many things. Growing up in the darkest family in Britain he did not give a damn about good and evil. What most people had decreed as evil he had seen on a daily basis. Arcturus had felt that those who only saw good and evil were short-sighted. Now he had seen the worst. Now he could finally deem something worthy of the word evil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

(September 1990)

"Walk it off, kid. Walk it off." It was the first Saturday of September and Taurus had just finished two laps around the Academy's track. Aaron O'Connor was a fourteen year old chaser and the captain of Taurus' team, the Wolves. Aaron was a fanatic of the game. He wanted to be a coach of a professional team one day. According to Aaron being fit was a good start, thus he had invited Taurus to run with him.

"Let's walk around the track once more," Aaron commanded. Taurus was still huffing and puffing as they proceeded to walk. "Tell me TJ do you know the different types of seekers?"

"Huh?" Taurus asked confused. He only knew one type.

"There are three types of seekers. The first one is the eagle. That seeker flies higher than the other players simultaneously watching the other teams tactics and looking for the snitch. He sends signals to the captain who then gives signals to the chasers and the beaters. The second type is the shark. That seeker looks for the snitch and only the snitch. The third and final type is the devil. He wreaks havoc during the game by breaking up the plays of the other team."

Taurus sighed getting the hint, "What type am I supposed to be?"

"A devil and a shark." At Taurus' look of confusion he continued, "It will depend on what team we face." After a pause Aaron continued, "I will also give you a list of food inappropriate to eat and a list of what types of workouts will be beneficial." At Taurus' look of horror Aaron said, "Don't worry my mother is a nutritionist. I will not have you starving." He gave Taurus a once over, "I will help you with your workouts from the beginning."

"What type of workouts should I do?"

"Stamina," Aaron answered simply. When Taurus looked a little confused Aaron said, "Combination of strength and cardio."

As it was Saturday Taurus asked, "Can we start now?"

Aaron took him to the gym and had him lift a few weights, push up, and jump romp for a half hour. Taurus was dead tired by the end. "I have a few friends on different teams. One plays basketball and another plays soccer. Football," Aaron reworded. "We get together with those teams and we play soccer, basketball, and dodge ball with them."

"Okay."

"I'll tell you when and where alright?"

"Yeah."

Aaron had one more piece of advice for Taurus, "Take a cold shower or bath, TJ."

Taurus looked confused for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. He would give it a try, "See ya, Aaron."

(October 1990)

It was Taurus first game of the season. He was playing against Ethan and Tyrell's team, the Cyclones.

The teams met in the middle of the oval pitch. Aaron shook hands with the other captain while Ethan gave Taurus his best glare. Taurus snorted in reply causing Ethan to grin.

"Aaannnd they're off," the speaker, Jordan Cartwright, announced. "The Cyclones have a new starting chaser, Ethan Rosier. The Wolves have a new chaser as well, Allison John, and a new seeker, Taurus Black. Yes people the constellation." Taurus stuck out his tongue.

"Rosier to Pierre, Pierre to...no Black intercepts." Taurus began wreaking havoc by intercepting passes, knocking the quaffle from his opponents hands, and blocking their paths. Before anyone knew it the score was 90-10 Wolves.

The Cyclones' chasers finally became annoyed and the beaters began targeting Taurus to get him off their chasers' backs. The beaters were pretty strong and for the most part on target, which meant Taurus had to dive and twirl in the air. Taurus was thankful he had eaten earlier as he was getting a little dizzy. Because the beaters were putting pressure on Taurus, the Wolves' chasers were free, allowing them to score another nine goals upping the score to 180-30.

The whistle blew signaling a time out from the Cyclones' captain.

"Good job out there guys," Aaron said, "TJ I want you to play shark now."

Taurus nodded his head in understanding. Soon they were back in the air. Taurus scanning the sky like a hawk. Taurus saw the snitch by the oppositions goal post, which Sean Lin, the Cyclones' seeker, was closer to. He moved slowly as if scanning the sky for his golden treasure all the while keeping an eye on said treasure. The Cyclones' seeker eventually saw the snitch causing Taurus to push forward. The snitch dived as if sensing itself being chased. Taurus dived as well. A bludger flew past Lin's head causing the boy to duck and dive. He lost his edge allowing Taurus to gain on his competition.

The snitch swerved right, and Taurus, who was on the inside, pushed past the opposing seeker. Scooting forward he lifted one hand from the broom. He could not reach. Cursing his shortness he scooted forward still as the snitch went upwards. Lin was now on his tail. They were way above the other players when Taurus let instinct take over.

He dived just as the snitch did the same. Lin was a little slower on the uptake. Taurus followed the snitch closer and closer to the ground unafraid of the possible consequences as adrenaline took over. Lin called off his pursuit, but Taurus kept going. A bludger came his way causing him to perform a sloth grip roll. He grabbed the snitch as he tumbled to the ground. Thankfully he was on a few centimeters from the ground.

Silence filled the stadium as the waited for the verdict. Slowly Taurus rose from the ground with a grin. He lifted his hand signaling the win for the wolves and the completion of the game.

Before he could catch his breath he had more wind knocked out of him as his teammates slammed into him. "Excellent!" Aaron complimented.

Taurus received pats on the backs and a kiss on each cheek, which left his face red as a tomato.

By December Taurus was glad vacation time was almost upon them as he was tired. On Mondays afternoons he received advanced lessons in Arithmancy. Monday, Wednesday, and sometimes Friday evenings he had quidditch practice. On Tuesdays he had an hour of Runes. On Thursdays he met with Ms. Callas and Fridays he met with Mr. Wick and Dominique. He would workout most mornings. He would sometimes help Aubrianna and Ethan on Saturdays when he did not have a game. Sundays he did nothing. He was tired and could not wait to get home.

Taurus was also having vision problems. "You should get contacts," Aaron suggested.

"What?"

"It's a muggle thing," Aaron explained, "It's a plastic lens that covers your eyes that will allow you to see better."

Taurus gaped in horror. The pureblood part of him could not imagine such a thing. "It's not as bad as it sounds," Aaron reassured.

A week after being home, Taurus talked to Ted Tonks. "Uncle Ted," Taurus said, "what are contract lenses?"

Nymphadora snorted in the most unladylike fashion. "Snorting is unbecoming," Taurus chastised in his best Druella voice.

"Do you mean _contact _lenses?" Ted asked fighting a smile of his own.

"Yes."

"They are something you wear in your eyes to help you see better. Little plastic things. They come in several colors."

Taurus was still not satisfied and remained a little terrified at the prospect of little plastic things in his eyes. He would, however, check them out when Regulus took him to get his eyes checked.

When Taurus asked his father if Diagon Alley had contact lenses Regulus told him, "No. Diagon Alley has little to no muggle inventions. I can, however, take you to muggle London."

Regulus took Ethan and Taurus to the Prince's Palace that December. Aaron had written and explained to Taurus that contacts were sold there. The first place they went to was 20/20 Visions. "How may I help you?" A short, stout fiery red head asked.

"I need contacts," Taurus announced.

"Do you have a prescription," the lady asked briskly.

"Huh?"

The lady shook her head and tut tutted them. "Very well come along."

"Sit in the chair," she commanded after leading him to the back. Turning on a projector she told him, "Tell me each letter." This continued until the letters became to small for Taurus to see. The red head then proceeded to pull down some contraption and told Taurus to place his chin on the napkins and, "do not move." She moved to the side before commanding, "Look through the lenses and tell me which one is better." She flipped it twice, "One," flip, "or two," flip. Taurus told her one for his left eye and two for his right.

She wrote something on a paper and led him to the front. "What color contacts would you like?"

"Do you have one that could change colors?"

"Yes, they can change at will," she told him. "You will get ninety contacts every three months. Is that acceptable?"

They left with three boxes of contacts before Ethan asked, "Dad, can I have a pet. Like a cat...or a snake?"

Regulus led the boys to a store called Pets, Pets, Pets. Ethan rushed right to the reptile section with Regulus on his heels. Taurus strolled down the aisles looking at the various animals. As he walked he took in the smell of the place noting it smelled only slightly better than the stables at the castle. He also noticed the rats and rabbits in the place. He wondered how the owners kept the snakes away. Probably a repelling charm his mind answered. He eventually met up with his father and brother. Ethan was gushing over what looked like a cobra.

Suddenly he heard, "_Stupid boy. I wish he would shut up."_

Not realizing what he was doing Taurus answered back, "_It impolite to call others names._" Taurus reprimanded the snake unaware of the silence that followed. He looked up to see both Regulus and Ethan staring at him both in awe, both with a tinge of jealousy. It took a moment for Taurus to realize what he did. He gasped and smiled in excitement and awe of himself. "I'm a parselmouth," he stated in wonderment. "I'm a parselmouth," he crowed once again before performing a happy dance.

* * *

The rest of the Blacks were having tea when Regulus, Ethan, and Taurus arrived back at the manor.

"Good afternoon," Ethan and Regulus greeted the family.

Taurus, however, did not as he lagged behind the two of them. He was preoccupied with hissing back and forth with his new black mamba.

When Taurus entered the family room he was still hissing. The others just blinked before Nymphadora gasped, "Merlin."

"A parselmouth," Andromeda continued in awe.

In a rare display of childishness Pollux and Arcturus grinned at each other before high-fiving. Ted Tonks did not know what was more incredible and horrifying that performance or Taurus' ability. "How?" Orion asked not taking his eyes from Taurus, who had yet to pause in his conversation.

"I have no idea," Regulus answered wearily.

"The Peverells," Arcturus answered with certainty. "They have a connection with Slytherin."

"How many Potters have been parselmouths, Archie?" Melania asked in disbelief.

"I believe only one," he answered regretfully.

Taurus had been partially listening to their conversation. He too wondered why he could speak parseltongue.

* * *

Regulus watched Ethan descend into another fit of jealousy. Regulus understood though. Everything Ethan did, Taurus did just a little bit better. He decided to have a talk with him.

"Ethan," he greeted as he entered the blue-eyed boy's room.

"Dad," he answered tersely.

Sitting down on the bed, Regulus poked at the comforter. Ethan avoided his eye with his typical stubbornness. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I cannot relate to how you feel."

At this Ethan looed up sharply, "What do you mean?"

"This...this jealousy," Regulus answered bluntly.

"I don't!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Very well...you are not jealous." Regulus tried another tactic, "Taurus just loves attention." Regulus shrugged as it was hardly a lie. Taurus loved to be noticed.

"Yes," Ethan agreed, "he's a glory hound."

"Yes well," Regulus tried not to roll his eyes, "I can't exactly relate. At home, you see, I got all the attention. I did everything my mother wanted and I believed everything she spouted off. Good or bad. Sirius got all the attention at school. Good or bad. He, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders made most of the boys in school jealous and most of the girls swoon. It was just too bad that James Potter had his eyes on one girl who would not swoon at all.

"I saw Sirius as a glory hound as well. He created his own spotlight. Something I could never do. I often found myself disparaging my brother's name further and feeling overshadowed. As a child and a teenager I never realized just how hard Sirius had it." Regulus knew just how hard Taurus had it...or would have it. Not to long ago did he have a conversation with Arcturus. He screamed and hollered in denial before getting drunk. The next morning he had another fit before accepting Taurus fate.

"Taurus does not have it bad," Ethan said innocently.

"Yes he does," Regulus disagreed. "You will see just how hard his life will be in coming years," Regulus warned. "However, I did not come in here to tell you about Taurus' problems. I came here to tell you what you feel is okay as long as you find a healthy release. Arguments with your brother I can accept. Fighting, however, I will not. You should find what you are best at Ethan and capitalize. Okay?"

"Okay," Ethan answered.

(End of May 1991)

"What are you guys doing this summer?" Tyrell asked at the leaving feast.

"Nothing much," Ethan answered. "We might go to Italy."

"Come see me," Aubrianna chirped.

"No," Taurus declared shaking his head vehemently, "I have enough of you during the school year."

She stuck out her tongue, "You will miss me, Black."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up," Dominique declared. "Ugh. Annoying."

Aubrianna upturned her nose, while Taurus grinned.

Before anyone could pick up the conversation their principle, Mrs. Vanessa Zarobinsky stood up to make an announcement. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she greeted. "I wish you all a nice and happy summer. Your grades as usual will arrive the second week of June. Next year, there will be a little more excitement. The ICW in an effort to unite the magical communities have decided to have a Quidditch Tournament between schools." At this excited whispers broke out. "Yes, yes, it is all very exciting. Team tryouts will be held this July. This is a condition for all schools involved as every school has a different start. Mr. Redwood will be the coach for our team." Appluase for the lanky, brown-haired man broke out. "Let's go Eagles." She finished rather lamely. No one cared, however, as the quidditch players and fanatics began talking. Taurus grinned. He couldn't wait.

Before Regulus could offer any type of greeting Taurus fell to his knees and begged, "Please, father, please. Let me play. I need to play. I will die if I cannot. Please grant me this one wish."

"What the devil in wrong with you?" Regulus asked while trying to shake the green-eyed boy off. Ethan was no help to his father as he howled with laughter. "What do you want to play."

"Quidditch," Taurus howled as if in agony.

"You already play quidditch, Taurus," Regulus reasoned. Taurus continued to beg, however, so Regulus looked to Ethan for help.

"The ICW has established a tournament between schools...all over the world..." Regulus suddenly understood. Taurus was Harry Potter and the boy feared he would not be able to play. Regulus sighed in resignation. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Had Taurus gone to Hogwarts it would happen anyway.

"I will think about it Taurus," Regulus sighed causing Taurus to wail in despair.

* * *

Taurus was eating differently, Regulus observed. He had noticed during the Yule break, but he did not dwell on it. Taurus was eating a lot more fruits and vegetables. Regulus also noticed he had yet to eat anything sweet.

As he needed to speak with Taurus to discuss this Quidditch Tournament, Regulus began his search for him. "Aunt, Ethan have either of you seen Taurus?"

"No," Druella answered.

"He is in the kitchen," Ethan informed him.

Regulus headed to the kitchen only to arrive to see Taurus drinking some brown concoction. "Is that chocolate milk?

"Yup," Taurus answered with a pop of his p.

"When did you start drinking that."

"It is part of my diet," Taurus informed his father.

"Diet? Why are you on a diet? You are hardly overweight. In fact you have finally gained a proper

"It is a part of my regiment." After a moment Taurus asked, "Can you grow coconuts in the greenhouses?" Taurus asked his father.

"Why?" Regulus really wanted to know.

Taurus shrugged, "A coconut can be very beneficial. I also want to create something for my hair." Taurus had grown his hair past his shoulders. It was still wild so it grew out from all directions. It also hid his scar very well.

Regulus opened his mouth to question Taurus further, but he shook his head. Clearing his throat, Regulus said, "I wish to speak to you about the quidditch tournament."

Taurus' eyes lit up, "Can I play?" Taurus asked excitedly.

"This tournament will no doubt take you to Hogwarts," Regulus began, "which will put you in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape. The Minister of Magic and Lucius Malfoy will both no doubt make appearances." Taurus nodded his head. Grandsire said the Minister was an idiot, but he was still the Minister. Lucius Malfoy had been described as slippery. According to most Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful man in the world. His father did not know who Severus Snape worked for and every Black said that Sirius did not have a Slytherin bone in his body. All five were dangerous in their own right.

"Those five men are powerful in their own right. Fudge is the only one who is not magically powerful. I have already alerted your school officials. They now know you are, or were, Harry Potter. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Taurus please remember that your Aunt told us the Malfoys were talking about you and you alone. Remember they discussed you and the Dark Lord at the same time. Understand?"

"Yes father."

"Your school said they will send a Ms. Callas, a Mr. Devereaux, a Mr. Washington, and a Ms. Silver to be a part of your entourage. There will be other chaperones, but two out of those four will always be there. You know and trust them correct?"

"Yes, sir." All four of those people were excellent duelists. Taurus just hoped the Hogwarts staff was smart enough not to start an international tiff. "Sooo...I can go?"

Regulus sighed, "Yes, boy."

Taurus jumped on his father and proceeded to hug him mercilessly. "Thank you, thank you father."

(Mid-July 1991)

It was time for tryouts. Taurus was shaking with excitement. He turned to his brother and grinned. Ethan smiled back nervously. "It will be alright, Ethan," Taurus said reassuringly.

"Yeah. Yeah," Ethan willed himself to believe.

Regulus ruffled their hair smirking at the protests it elicited, "I will be watching. Do your best and my opinions of you will stay the same...very low."

Ethan grinned at Regulus while Taurus snubbed him with an upturn of his nose.

Suddenly they heard an amplified voice announce, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Gather 'round."

They turned to see Mr. Zarobinsky coming towards them. They surrounded him before telling each position to go to a different location.

The seekers went first. They were broken up into four groups of ten. Taurus was in the last group. They raced around the pitch. Some blond kid led the pack. Taurus was second with Lin in third. Taurus kept his place until the last round. He dived and sped forward. He then lifted his broom and found his way in front. He looked back and grinned as he finished in first place.

Taurus landed on the ground. He ran a hand through his hair as he nodded his head to the applause. "The first three of each group please step forward. Congratulations you are one step closer."

This time they were divided in groups of four. "Whoever catches the snitch will move onto the next round."

Taurus was in the second group this time. He scanned the sky like an eagle looking for his prey. He decided to knock out some of his competition. He noticed most of the eyes on him. So he circled the pitch once. Once he knew the eyes of his competitors were on him he dived at break neck speed. Both competitors followed. He reached his hand out to further convince his opponents. One fell for. At the last possible moment he yanked his broom up and heard a crash. A pretty, strawberry-blond girl had hit the pitch. Scanning the pitch once again he saw it by Ethan's head. Taurus grinned then sped towards Ethan without a care. He continued in Ethan's direction taking note of the panic in his eyes. Right before he slammed home Taurus hit the breaks stopping sharply in front of Ethan and swiping the golden ball.

After one more round of catching three of five snitches Taurus was announced as the starting seeker, with Lin as the reserve.

Second to last was the chasers. They had to dive in front of several players while trying to score. "Come on Ethan. Come on." Tyrell was also trying out, but Taurus really wanted to play with his brother. Ethan made it to the finals and Taurus hopes suddenly looked real. Ethan missed his first shot and Taurus groaned. He was shaky on his second one, but managed to score. He scored three more times. Ethan missed his sixth shot, but did something very impressive on his seventh and last. He pulled off a Dionysus dive. The keeper threw the quaffle back, but it came up short. Ethan dived before meeting up with the bronze ball. He stood on his broom and proceeded to punch the quaffle through a goal post. He grinned at the applause. Taurus was definitely the loudest.

"You guys were amazing," Regulus gushed.

"Thanks dad," the boys replied at the same time. Both boys were sporting grins that went from ear to ear.

* * *

Evan was finally getting his school things. He was excited. So many things would be happening this year. He would finally_ finally_ start school. He, Draco, and Neville were going to rule Slytherin House and no Gryffindor would escape their wrath and pleasure. Plus, Evan smirked, he was going to meet his brother at long last.

"Uncle Sev," Evan began excitedly, "where are we going first?"

Snape looked down at the green-eyes he loved so much wishing Lily could see their boy. "Gringotts," Snape said softly, "we need to see about your trust vault."

Evan had never been to Diagon Alley as Uncle Sev usually owl ordered whatever he needed. He was, therefore, in awe of the beautiful,white-marbled building that was Gringotts.

Evan followed his godfather inside the impressive building. His awe ended and his fear began when he finally saw a goblin on person. They were horrible things and he could fully understand why Uncle Lucius did not like them. "Goblin," Uncle Sev began, "I need to speak to someone about the Potter accounts." The goblin smirked and peered down at Evan, who shuddered involuntarily.

Evan watched as the goblin went to speak with another, both flashing their teeth scarily. "Never trust a smiling goblin," Uncle Sev whispered the warning in his ear.

Finally an important looking goblin stepped forward. "Finally," Evan heard Snape growl.

Sneering the goblin said, "I apologize for bearing bad news," the goblin did not look the least bit sincere, "but the House of Potter had be absolved."

"What?" Evan said softly. Evan noticed his godfather looked enraged.

"Bastards," Snape growled. Evan was shocked his godfather rarely cursed as it was "uncouth and there were more suitable words in the lexicon to sufficiently describe others."

"What about Evan?" Uncle Sev hissed.

"What about him?" The goblin asked in mock wonder.

"Does Evan have any money?"

"Evan who?" The goblin baited Snape.

Snape in his anger asked the wrong question, "Does Evan Prince-Potter have any money?"

"No," The goblin answered truthfully.

Evan heard the grinding of his godfather's teeth and winced.

"I need to visit my vault," Snape snarled.

"Very well wizard, you will have to wait for the next cart to arrive."

Evan knew better than to ask his godfather any questions while he was this angry. He had no wish to bear the brunt of Uncle Sev's anger.

After he felt it was safe he asked, "So I don't have any money?"

"No," was the terse reply, "only what is in the Prince vaults. It does not match the Potter Vaults or the Malfoy vault, but it is sufficient."

Evan forced himself not to pout and stomp his foot, "My brother has all that money and won't share?" He asked aghast.

Evan heard more teeth grinding before another terse, "yes," was heard.

Well that wasn't fair, Evan thought. "What does absolve mean?"

"It means that the Potter name has been switched for an older family name...probably Gryffindor," Snape sneered at the last word.

"Am I still a Potter?"

"I believe so," Snape answered softly.

"I cannot get the title now can I?" Evan moaned at the loss.

"No," Uncle Sev answered regretfully.

That definitely wasn't fair. He had his heart set on that title for years. Now he could not get it. Evan folded his arms and thought about how he, Draco, and Neville would pay the Boy-Who-Lived back for this. Evan failed to acknowledge the plans he had concocted with Draco. Oh he would not have cut Harry off, just decreased his funds significantly. It was to save the House, Evan had reasoned with his Uncle Lucius. Uncle Lucius had told him the Potters were close to being poor._ He_ did not wish to live a life of destitution.

It was a less than excited Evan that followed his godfather around afterward. His interest was only peeked once more. The last place Evan and Snape went was Ollivander's for his wand. It was quiet for a moment until, "Evan Potter," someone spoke causing Evan to jump. Ollivander spoke to Snape who for once kept his sneer in check.

The first wand Evan was presented with was Beech and dragon heartstring. It was snatched back before he could do anything with it, however. "Sorry," he said snidely.

"Desist, Evanson," Snape reprimanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Mahogany and phoenix feather, 13 inches," Ollivander said, "give it a swish."

Half way through the motion it, too, was snatched back.

Thirty more wands were snatched back before Evan found his match. A rather bendy ebony and unicorn hair twelve and a half inch wand. Evan was pleased.

* * *

"What do you mean the House was absolved?" Dumbledore asked aghast. Dumbledore did not know of this as the Potter seat was held by the Black family, who had appointed two different proxies. The holders had not said anything as to the change. Why?

"The goblins said the House was absolved."

"Did the say to which older name?" Dumbledore had a suspicion, but the wand and cloak were still there.

"No," Snape answered with a grind of his teeth.

"Very well, I shall have to have a discussion with Ta...Harry upon his arrival."

Snape did not hear the small, but significant slip as he was preoccupied with his anger. "You do that," he snarled at his employer, "if I have to I shall not be as kind."

With that he rise gracefully from his seat and left in a flurry if black robes.

Dumbledore rubbed good face in agitation. He had two options. One was to continue on with his plans and adapt them accordingly. His second was to adapt himself to the boy...whatever his name was. He could choose either one. One was for the betterment of the world, the other was for his health. Dumbledore sighed wearily. When had everything become so complicated?

* * *

It was a few days after Taurus' eleventh birthday. Regulus was finally taking the boys to Gringotts. Ethan had not asked for his heir ring in April and he doubted either of them cared about it. But Taurus wanted to check out his family vault most likely to find all of James Potter's goodies.

Regulus forced a polite smile on his face as he entered Gringotts Bank. Waking up to a goblin teller Regulus said, "Good morning, we need to visit the Potter and Rosier vaults."

Without looking up the goblin said, "Wait." After waiting restlessly for close to ten minutes the goblin called, "Griphook!"

The threesome followed a fearsome goblin to the cart. "Which vault first?" Griphook asked.

"Rosier vault 820."

Ethan hated the ride to the vault. Taurus amused by his brother's complexion said, "You would have made an awful seeker."

"Shut up," Ethan snapped back furthering Taurus' amusement.

When they arrived both Ethan and Regulus had to take deep breaths. "Father, weren't you a seeker?" Taurus asked aghast.

"Yes," Regulus retorted, "I, however, had common sense when riding _my _broomstick."

Taurus sniffed and folded his arms in reply.

"Hurry up," the goblin snapped at the three of them. The only thing keeping Regulus from answering back was the fact that they were deep in the bowels of Gringotts.

"How do I get in?" Ethan asked.

"Place your hand on the door," Griphook snarled.

Ethan placed his right hand on the door the howled in pain. He tried to remove it, but it was stuck.

Regulus turned around with a curses on his lips, but Taurus stopped him, "Look it's opening."

There was smoke and dust contaminating the air as the vault opened.

"You alright, son?" Regulus asked Ethan.

"Yeah. The door bit me." Regulus inspected the door with his eyes. Site enough there was a scorpion on the doors. The scorpion was part of the Rosier crest.

"Yes, it was the family scorpion. Let me see your hand." Inspecting the hand he noted the bite had healed leaving a red mark. "Gone in and find your ring."

Ethan was at first distracted by his money. He couldn't remember much from his time with his mother, but this seemed like a lot more money than before. He saw swords, daggers, and then he saw the family jewels. Waking over one box began to glow as he came closer. Once again something bit him causing Ethan go hiss in pain. The box opened when it received its fill of blood.

Opening the ring box he found a platinum band connected by a scorpion filled with emeralds. He put it on and felt a rush of magic. He suddenly knew things he did not know before, such as the location of his family homes.

Ethan looked around and decided to take a two daggers and a sword. They all had the emeralds going down the length spelling Rosier. He really had no interest in reading about his family history, so he left those books alone.

"What?" Taurus began to ask then he said, "Cool."

Regulus was such a pushover as Ethan turned his blue eyes towards him and silently pleaded. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "Give them here." The sword was goblin made and could not me shrunk.

"Peverell family vault 915."

Taurus hopped from the cart and placed his hands on the vault.

"Taurus!" Regulus barked, but it was too late. Magic had begun to gather around Taurus judging him and his worth. Sparks of silver and blue gathered and crackled. There was a bang before it all slammed into Taurus. Taurus breathed heavily as he said, "Awesome!"

Regulus cuffed Taurus on the back of his head, "Taurus we_ will _discuss your recklessness when we get home."

Rubbing his head he said, "Yes sir." He, however, hardly paid his father any attention as he entered the vault. It was stacked with goodies. He found his father's trunk and shrunk it before hastily pocketing it.

He moved forward and found his rings. One box he felt a pull towards as he came closer. It had a panther on the outside. He found a ring made of platinum with a blue diamond in the middle. He put on the ring and felt his magic hum in contentment.

Taurus then proceeded to pull his wand out. Raising it and placing it over his heart he said, "I, Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black, formally Harry James Potter, call home all items belonging to the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell. The vault glowed and shook in response. After a moment three items arrived in front of him: a ring, a wand, and a cloak.

"Bloody hell, Taurus!" Regulus rushed over and saw what last at his son's feet. "They are real," Regulus said in awe.

Regulus and Taurus both suddenly felt the need to touch the ring. Taurus, who has better shields than his father, slapped Regulus' hand away as he got a hold on himself.

Regulus cleared his throat and said, "Something is wrong with that ring."

"Could it be what grandsire said?"

"Yes," Regulus nodded his head, "I do believe so. I believe we should leave it here."

"Yes sir." Taurus needed to grab a few things before leaving. He found the Peverell Family Book with the entire family's history recorded. He picked up the cloak, but left the wand. He then picked up a sword without truly looking at it. He left walking at a brisk pace behind his father.

* * *

Regulus laid in his bed that night contemplating horocruxes. He still could not remember what had happened in that cave, but he thought he had a reason for being there. When he had learned of horocruxes from his grandfather he had been revolted. How could someone mutilate themselves so?

When he had left that cave in a hurry he did not think he would ever go back. Now he believed he needed to. Whatever was in that cave could shorten the coming storm significantly.

Regulus sighed everything was coming to a head. Everyone would soon know Taurus Black is...was Harry Potter. It was already early August. Soon enough...too soon for Regulus' liking, September first would be there. Harry Potter was eleven and he would be going to school as a first year. All eyes would be on Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

(1 September 1991)

On 1 September 1991 Albus Dumbledore woke bright and early. He reached for his wand to open the blinds and grumbled. His other wand, the _favored _wand, had disappeared. Upon further inspection the Potters' invisibility cloak disappeared as well. He did not much care that the cloak had disappeared. It would not work for him anyway, but did the boy have to take his wand? He sighed and looked at the sky. It was a clear, sunny Sunday morning. He hoped the weather foretold the good the day would bring.

After performing his usual morning routine he donned his purple robes with yellow, twinkling starbursts scattered around the purple acromantula silk. He zipped on his high heel leather boots before taking a fortifying breath and leaving his rooms for the Great Hall.

"Good morning," he greeted the staff that was present. Various versions of good morning reached his ears. He smiled at their enthusiasm...or lack there of.

"So," Albus heard Rolanda Hooch, the flying instructor begin, "any bets where Harry Potter will be placed?"

"Four galleons on Gryffindor," Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor, stated promptly.

"Five on Ravenclaw." Dumbledore looked up to see Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master, throw McGonagall a challenging look.

Everyone bet on either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. James Potter and Lily Evans were both smart and talented young people. Both were cunning, loyal, intelligent, and brave. It was only natural to assume that a muggle raised Harry Potter would be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

Dumbledore, however, knew Harry was hardly muggle raised. In fact his name was no longer Harry, but he would not tell them that. Not until he no longer could lie. Therefore he said, "Four galleons to Slytherin."

He received various shocked and appalled looks, the most entertaining came from Minerva and Severus.

* * *

Sirius Black, too, was up earlier than usual on this fine Sunday, September morning. He was pacing back and forth in his room wearing nothing but his y-fronts. He repeatedly grabbed and pulled the silky strands of his jet black hair. Sirius mumbled under his breath while he paced.

He wanted to see Harry...or Taurus. He sneered at the name. Not because he disliked the name, but what it represented. "Blasted bastards," he mumbled. "How could they just take him and change his name? Did they not care that _Lily and James _named their son Harry? Had they no respect for the dead?" Sirius snorted, "Of course not. They have no respect for the living. Why would they respect the dead?"

He picked up a glass from his nightstand and threw it at the wall, "Damn!" He cursed everyone involved in this turn of events. Including but not limited to Peter, Voldemort, himself, and Arcturus

Plopping down on his bed he covered his face and sighed. He could just go to King's Cross to watch and wait. All he wanted was a glimpse of his godson. He wanted to see those green-eyes and wild, jet-black hair.

Getting up, he rolled his shoulders back and stepped into his bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"Minister Fudge," the Minister's secretary called, "the Hon. Regulus Black is here for your meeting."

Cornelius Fudge stood up to greet his guest, "Hon. Black it is nice to finally meet you."

"Good morning, Minister Fudge and the pleasure is all mine," Regulus greeted with a bow.

"Yes, yes," Fudge began, "ahh...I was surprised you wanted to meet today of all days...with it being September first and all." Regulus pretended not to understand his meaning, "I would have thought you would be taking your son to King's Cross for his first day of school."

Regulus nodded his head as if just understanding what the Minister was getting at. With a sheepish look, Regulus shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well...my son is not going to Hogwarts...in fact he has been in school for almost a month now."

Fudge blustered before composing himself, "Why ever not?"

"Well sir," Regulus began, "that is what I wished to speak to you about. My Head of House and I have found Hogwarts education rather lacking."

"Hogwarts is the finest school in Britain," Fudge said with his head held high. Regulus wished to roll his eyes at the statement. The other school in Great Britain was located in Wales which was meant for magical creatures. It received little to no funds, therefore it could hardly be categorized as an impressive institution. Regulus did note, however, that the Minister said Britain and not the Kingdom itself. Sometime during the 1940's a school was set up somewhere in Northern Ireland. If Regulus research proved correct it was a pretty decent school. It certainly put out more masters than Hogwarts did. The only reason he did not send the boys there was because it ran all year round.

"But hardly the best school in the world sir," Regulus said respectfully. Cornelius opened his mouth, but came up short.

"Why did you come to me with this?" Fudge asked, "Why not go to the Hogwarts' Board of Governors?"

_Because I can kill two birds with one stone. _"Because if you are half the Minister you are reported to be I know you want the children of this country to receive the best education they can." Fudge preened at the compliment. "My niece Nymphadora Tonks..."

"The halfblood," Fudge blurted out before blushing.

Regulus shrugged his shoulders in an effort not to frown, "Yes, but we Blacks do not care about blood. She is family," Regulus finished with finality. The Minister was completely thrown off by that statement but said nothing for fear of another foolish outburst. "Nym wishes to be an auror..."

"Oh, yes," Fudge interrupted gushing, "I, on behalf of the DMLE and the Auror Department, wish to thank you and the entire Black family for its handsome donation."

Regulus inclined his head in welcome, "It was no problem at all. As I was saying Nym wishes to be an auror. Her grades are stellar, but...that is because my family had to pay for tutors."

Fudge frowned. Most times he would have chalked it up to the girl being a half blood, but said girl was a Black and, if the rumors were true, the first metamorphamagus in generations. "May I ask why?"

"She found the curriculum unengaging and the teachers lacking." Taking at several sheets of paper from his briefcase Regulus said, "My family and I took the liberty of investigating Hogwarts' scores from the last century."

Fudge took the offered papers and flipped through them. There had been a small decline in OWL and NEWT score when Armando Dippet became Headmaster of Hogwarts, but that had been in Defence only. That decline began somewhere at the end of his tenure. However, ever since Dumbledore took over there had been a massive decline in Defence, Divination, History of Magic, and in the last decade the Potions scores had gone from a low O to a high A. What was equally startling to Fudge was that at the top of every year seemed to be a muggleborn or a halfblood.

"This is startling, indeed." Regulus wondered which part he was talking about. It had been a bitter pill for Druella, Irma, and especially Arcturus to swallow when they noticed the grades of the halfbloods and muggleborns.

"I know," Regulus began sympathetically, "the masses have blamed you for the steady decline in aurors, but I must disagree." Fudge looked up startled, "The number of Healers, according to Andromeda, have declined as well. I do not believe you shoulder most, if any, of the blame." After a pause, "One must wonder why the Board of Governors have not paid attention to any of this," Regulus slipped in.

Fudge shifted. How come Lucius never said anything about this? "Indeed." Fudge contemplated for a moment, what could he do about this? He could send someone to the school to investigate and report back to him.

"I have an idea," Fudge said, "I can send a ministry official to the school to investigate." Regulus blinked for a moment. That was actually a good idea. He could not fathom why people called Fudge an idiot. So far he had been surprisingly accommodating. "Maybe Dolores Umbridge?" And there it was...the infamous idiocy.

Regulus choked, "No!" He exclaimed. Fudge startled and raised his eyebrow, "Pardon me. I know you think highly of Madam Umbridge, and Cousin Lucius has spoken of her with praise most times, but I do not believe she would be the best impartial judge. Maybe you can send a few people from the Dept. of Education?" Regulus suggested.

"Yes," Fudge muttered. That sounded okay, but he would need some non-Dumbledore supporters.

* * *

"Fred, George! Stop messing around and get your things together!" Molly Weasley hollered at her twin boys. She looked around. He son Percy was sitting at the table eating with all the etiquette of a young, pureblood aristocrat. Ronald was also eating, with less grace, but it was a sight better than what it used to be. Ginny, her youngest child and only daughter, sat like a pure bred lady. Molly was not blind and not a little grateful. She came from a respected pureblood family, the Prewetts. Their wealth had steadily declined over the years, but they still garnered some respect. Most of it, Molly grit her teeth, probably came because of Lucretia Prewett nee Black. She loathed Lucretia, but was thankful to her all the same.

When she had first married her dear Arthur she had been filled with happiness and idealism. Twenty two years ago she could not have cared less about what the world thought of her and Arthur. To hell with them, she had said. Let them look down on us. She had believed, in her youth and naivety, that all she would need was her husband's love and everything would be okay.

With Arthur not receiving any promotions and her children growing up and having to face the cold pureblood world she had to grow up. She still wore her head held up high, but it was more of giving the naysayers nothing than it was of pride. Oh, how she now sympathized with Cedrella. If she, Molly Weasley, came from a small, low-middle class pureblood family and felt the burden of the blood-traitor title, she could only imagine Cedrella's pain. As a former Black, who most likely had everything handed to her, it must have been the coldest reality check to realize the life she now led.

Molly looked at her three children in the kitchen and thought of the two upstairs. She, to her shame, did not hold much hope for Fred and George. Percy, on the other hand, might become the Head of Prewett House. She looked at Ronald, maybe...maybe she could encourage him to marry some girl who was the last of her house...Bones...or Abbott...she grimaced there was also the Greengrasses. Ginny, her precious baby girl would be a beautiful young lady...maybe her crush on Harry Potter would bear some fruition. She did not wish to manipulate her children, just encourage them to get ahead.

"Ron, sweetheart, is your stuff ready?"

"Yes, mum," he answered forgetting to swallow.

"Swallow your food before you speak, Ronald," Percy reprimanded. Ron stuck out his tongue.

Fred and George came downstairs bringing all the noise with them, "Good morning family!" The twins greeted simultaneously.

"Do you two know the definition of quiet?" Percy asked snootily.

"My dear brother," Fred began.

"We are not quiet," George continued.

"We are Weasleys," Fred said.

"A quiet Weasley is a Weasley with blond hair," the twins finished together

Molly smiled and shook her head. She loved all her children no matter what.

* * *

"Draco," Narcissa called, "your father wishes to see you."

"Yes, mother."

"Evan, are all your belongings packed?" Evan had spent the night at Malfot Manor. Severus had allowed the child to ride the Hogwarts' Express.

"Yes, Aunt Cissa. The house-elves packed the rest of my stuff last night."

"Very good."

Draco left the dining room munching on a strip of crispy bacon. He swallowed and wiped his hands on his robe before entering his father's study, "Good morning father."

"Good morning, Dragon. Are you ready for school?"

"Yes father. I shall do our House proud by continuing the Slythering tradition."

"Very good," Lucius eyed his son with pride. "Do you remember what we discussed?"

"Yes father, I am to get on the good side of Cousin Taurus...but what about Harry Potter." Draco really wanted to be the best friend of Harry Potter. Evan was alright, but Harry Potter was famous. Harry Potter would be Draco's ticket to the spotlight.

Lucius smirked at his son's astuteness, "Do not worry about Harry Potter, Dragon. At the moment he is unimportant. Taurus Black is the true prize."

"Yes, father."

"Come, Draco, let us get the pair of you to King's Cross."

* * *

"Do your parents proud, Neville," Augusta Longbottom told her grandson imperiously. "You are the last Longbottom. Do not bring shame upon our House. Do you understand?"

Neville clenched his jaw, "Yes, grandmother."

"Stop grinding your teeth Neville. It is unbecoming. Why, your father never had such problems." Neville for his part was beginning to loathe his father. All he had heard growing up was Frank this and Frank that. He was not his father and wished everyone would stop comparing them.

"Yes, grandmother."

"I want you to take great care of that wand. It was your father's and it did great things for him. I expect the same results from you."

"Yes, grandmother."

"Very well then, I shall see you for the Yule holiday." Augusta patted Neville's head in what was her display of affection.

"Yes, grandmother."

Neville easily lifted his trunk onto the train do to the feather light charm placed on it. Without so much as a goodbye Neville left his grandmother standing on the platform.

Augusta watched her grandson leave feeling extremely disappointed. He was nothing like his father; her Frank. The child had no backbone to speak of and did not posses half the magical prowess his father or Harfang did. Why even Alice with all her clumsiness and forgetfulness was an exceptional witch. Augusta often wondered where she had gone wrong. How come Neville could not handle the society so many other children could? Why was he so shy and...and _weak_?

* * *

The Malfoys and Evan arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4s in all their pompous glory. Some people sneered, while others gave them the respect they were due. Lucius looked around. He did not see any Blacks...well he saw Andromeda Tonks, but the blood-traitor was beneath his notice.

"They are not here," Narcissa stated reading his face. Narcissa looked down at the two boys with her. Draco looked every inch of a Malfoy with his head held high and his eyes looking down his nose. Evan...Evan seemed to be looking for someone. "Boys," Narcissa began, "I want you both to do your best and take Slytherin House by storm."

"Yes, Aunt Cissa/Mother."

"Yes, Draco," Lucius said, "you are the last Malfoy, you _must _do us all proud."

"Yes, father."

The elder Malfoys planned to stay on the platform until the train left. They wanted to see the Blacks and especially Taurus.

At 11:59 Sunday 1 September 1991 the Hogwarts' Express pulled off. No one saw any member of the Black family.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was sitting in a compartment with Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Lillith Moon. Blaise didn't really have any friends growing up. Most people did not want their children around him due to his mother's reputation. Sofia Zabini, who never took on the names of her husbands, was known as the Black Widow.

Blaise turned back to the conversation as he heard Greengrass ask, "Has anyone seen Taurus Black?"

"No," Moon answered, "I want to meet him."

"He is not here" Nott said with confidence.

"How do you know?" the girls asked curiously.

"He goes to a different school. Somewhere in New York."

Blaise was interested in this. It was not unheard of for a child of a darker family to attend another school. Most children went to Durmstrang, however. To be sent to a school not in Europe was unheard of.

"You know him?" Moon asked. Clearly the girl was dense. Nott all but said he knew Black.

"Yes," Nott drawled, "he is a good friend."

"When will he meet the rest of us?" Greengrass asked sounding a little put out. Blaise smirked internally. No one had seen Black yet, but he was already at the top of every girl's marriage list. Well, after Harry Potter that was.

The conversation continued in that vein until it died down. Nott recommended both girl's write to Black and Rosier. Telling them both boys were nice and totally different from Malfoy and his ilk.

Blaise took out a book to read as the conversation in the compartment lagged. It was on Necromancy. Disguised of course as he did not want people crowning him the next dark lord. He had been fascinated with the dead ever since he found his step father dead in the dining room. At the time he had not understood what had happened, so he investigated. What he found fascinated him. The possibility of enchanting dead bodies to do his bidding was incredible. Blaise wanted to be an Unspeakable just so he could study Necromancy uninhibited. He wanted to see if the Veil of Death was true or just a myth. It was just too bad he had to go to Hogwarts. He loved All Hallows Eve. Blaise celebrated the Day of the Dead every year with his mother. Doing rituals and going to balls. Now he had to suffer through the muggle and the most disgraceful celebration at Hogwarts. He hoped to be able to call spirits one day. He did not know why death fascinated him so much. It was as if he as meant to do it.

* * *

Sirius Black was throwing a tantrum on the front steps of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He was kicking and screaming. Shouting out profanities and calling the Blacks all types of names.

"Open the bloody fucking door!" He yelled like a deranged mad dog. Spittle flew everywhere. If anyone saw him they would say he was foaming at the mouth.

Finally having enough Sirius pulled out his wand and screamed, "Reducto!" The door splintered and blew open.

Stepping through the threshold he yelled for all to hear. No one was home. He decided on a little pay back. "Expulso!"

* * *

Evan strolled the train with Draco feeling a little disappointed. He could not find Harry. He did want to meet his brother...kinda, sorta.

"Cheer up, Evan," Draco said, "now you don't have to worry about your bro...Potter stealing your spotlight."

Evan shrugged. He had lived eleven years without him, what was the rest of his life. All he truly wanted was to demand his inheritance from the boy. Oh, well. He would just let Uncle Lucius handle it.

"Watch where your going," Draco snarled at some girl. Looking up Evan laughed. This girl was possibly the ugliest girl he had ever seen. She had wild, bushy hair and large front teeth. No...she wasn't the ugliest. Millicent Bulstrode, now that girl was ugly.

"I'm sorry," she said hotly. "But you ran into me."

"I am a Malfoy. People watch where _we _are going."

The bushy haired girl said, "Malfoy...like bad faith."

Draco flushed at the definition. Evan still did not understand why the Malfoys were so uptight about France and their last names. Evan tuned back into the conversation to hear Draco sneer, "You must be a mud..."

"Draco," Evan warned, "you know Uncle Severus does not like us using that word."

Draco's nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply while flushing deeper. Evan rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics. Malfoy gave the girl one scathing look before stomping away.

"What was that about?" The girl inquired.

Evan shrugged, "Dunno."

"Well he was rude," she stated firmly, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. What is your name?"

"Evan Potter..."

"Potter," she gasped, "as in Harry Potter? Is he here? Can I meet him? I bet he already knows tons of magic..." she continued to blather on not realizing the lack of attention Evan was paying her. Was this what it was going to be like? Would everyone always ask about Harry Potter? Was _he _unimportant? Evan walked away without so much as a by-your-leave. "Well I never!" Evan heard the girl exclaim.

Evan found Draco in their compartment still throwing his tantrum. Evan, after all his years in the platinum blonde's company, was use to this.

"Draco..." Evan began.

"How dare you reprimand me in front of that mudblood? Who do you think you are Potter? You need to learn your place."

Evan nodded his head and left the compartment. He was in no mood to deal with Draco. He was going to find Neville.

* * *

Ronald Weasley found himself in a compartment with Terry Boot, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Su Li.

Upon being asked what house he wanted to be in he answered promptly, "Gryffindor."

"Why would you want to be a Gryffindor," Abbott asked, "They are brash and neither loyal nor smart."

"We are to smart," Ron answered hotly. "And we are loyal."

"Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor," McMillan stated pompously.

"Barty Crouch Jr. was a Hufflepuff," Ron retorted.

"He was not," Bones declared.

"He was too and Rudolphus Lestrange was a Ravenclaw. My Aunt Lucretia told me so."

McMillan shifted Lucretia Prewett was an aunt of his Ron remembered.

"Well," Abbott, "you are all still very dense. My mother even told me so."

Ron glared at the blond. "I will have you know my brother Bill was head boy and is now a curse breaker. Charlie was a prefect and so is Percy. All Gryffindors. By brothers Fred and George are brilliant with their pranks. Annoying but brilliant. My father is an amazing enchanter also a Gryffindor. Lily and James Potter were Gryffindors and so were Frank and Alice Longbottom, two amazing aurors according to Aunt Muriel. Uncle Fab and Uncle Gid held off twenty Death Eaters by themselves. Both were Gryffindors. We are hardly dense," Ron finished with his chin raised.

The Abbott girl just sniffed. Ron did not like her and he swore he never would, but he would prove her wrong. Stupid wannabe Hufflepuff.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was suffering from rampant thought. They would not ease up and leave him alone. His meeting with Regulus Black was still heavy on his mind. Hogwarts' educational standards had dropped significantly, but the school was still reporting stellar performances. The teachers were top experts in their fields. Yet Regulus Black reported that his niece found the curriculum unengaging and the teachers lacking. How could that be?

Why had Lucius Malfoy kept quiet? Looking at the list of teachers he noticed Severus Snape's level of success was just above Binns', a dead man. That Snape fellow was a friend of Lucius' was he not? Could Lucius be paying his fellow Board members to turn a blind eye? Cornelius shifted in his seat. Lucius had often paid _him _to turn a blind eye. What was stopping Lucius from paying others? _Nothing._

Fudge did not like this. He had thought things were fine. He did not like all this upset...but it was there. He could not shut his eyes to this hard evidence.

It was disturbing him greatly that mudbloods and halfbloods had better scores than the purebloods. The only purebloods in recent years with top scores were the Black children, the Lestrange brothers, the Weasley children, the last two Longbottoms, and the Potters. They did not make up a fifth of the pureblood faction.

What did all this mean? Oh, Cornelius Fudge had a headache. He really did not like to be disturbed.

* * *

The Hogwarts' Express finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Evan and Draco were ignoring each other, but were still together. They shared a boat with Neville and Pansy Parkinson. Parkinson clutched Draco's arm as if it were her lifeline.

"Dragon," Pansy crooned, "what is the matter?" Pansy had taken to calling him Dragon after she heard his mother use the "adorable" appellation.

"Nothing," Draco answered tersely.

Evan had never seen Hogwarts from this view. It was beautiful. The stars reflected off the lake and sparkled behind the great castle.

Getting off the boat the first years waited at the front doors as Hagrid knocked. They were greeted by Professor McGonagall. Evan half listened as McGonagall spoke about Houses, unity and family.

McGonagall left the first years alone for a moment. Before she came back, however, someone screamed. Looking around Evan noticed the ghosts.

"First years," the Fat Friar announced, "I hope to see some of you in my house."

Evan did not notice the Bloody Baron until it was too late, "Evan," the Baron growled.

"Sir," Evan greeted with a smirk. His future classmates were looking at him in awe.

"I hope to see you in Slytherin tonight."

With a well executed bow Evan said, "Yes, sir. It will be my pleasure."

Behind him the Granger girl said, "How do you know the ghosts?"

"I grew up here," Evan bragged.

Before the first years could ask more questions McGonagall came back. "Follow me." She led them into the Great Hall holding a wooden stool and an old, worn-out hat.

Oohs and ahs were heard as the first years saw the Enchanted Ceiling. Evan heard Granger say, "It's Enchanted to look like the sky. I read it in Hogwarts a History." Evan rolled his eyes. Really who read that book?

"When I call your name please step forward."

* * *

Severus Snape watched as the brats entered the Great Hall. He sneered at another group filled with uninspired, asinine children.

Snape had orders, actual orders, from Lucius Malfoy to watch the newest Black brat, whom would no doubt be in his House.

He watched Evan with unsurmountable pride. The child was turning into a fine young man.

"Abbot, Hannah," was sorted into Hufflepuff. The girl looked like her mother. Ugh, Snape remembered her mother. She had been a friend of Lily's at first, but she had given up on the girl for him. Susanna Foster treated Lily with disdain afterwards. Snape watched the girl with no small amount of malice.

"Bones, Susan," Minerva called. Snape frowned. Was not Black before Bones? Looking down the table Snape noticed Dumbledore stiffen noticeably. Nothing got past the old goat.

"Boot, Terry," went to Ravenclaw. Snape had nothing against any Boot.

"Greengrass, Daphne," A new snake Snape applauded for. He rolled his shoulders. It was too bad she was in his house. Stephen had, unfortunately, slighted Draco.

"Longbottom, Neville." Snape watched the boy walk up to the stool. He looked exactly like the self-righteous Frank Longbottom. Not to mention that it should have been _him._ "Slytherin!" Snape's black eyes sparked with indignation. He held his goblet a little tighter. The hall was silent after that declaration. The Slytherin's clapped slowly before gaining momentum. Snape applauded as well to show house unity.

"Moon, Lilith," was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Nott, Theodore," Snape hoped Evan and Draco would at least be cordial to the boy. "Ravenclaw!" Shock shone briefly on Snape's face. This was truly a night of wonders.

The group was thinning now. "Parkinson," "Patil," "Patil," "Perks," the "Potter, Evan!"

His red head boy swaggered to the stool. Snape sat up a little straighter as whispers broke out.

"Potter?"

"Potter did she say?"

"As in Harry Potter?"

"Potter has a brother?"

"The one that lived with Snape?"

Snape had to grit his teeth in anger at the injustice. Evan would_ not _live in that brat's shadow.

After two minutes that hat shouted "Slytherin!"

Snape clapped with pride.

"Smith, Zacharias!"

Huh?

Looking around Snape noted everyone else's confusion. Where was the Potter brat?

Dumbledore looked around frowning. Minerva blinked in confusion. Snape smirked the brat was not on the list. He would not come. If it would not have destroyed his repitation utterly and completely Snape would have performed a happy dance.

* * *

Harry Potter, better known as TJ Black was at school lying in his four-poster bed. He had had a most relaxing day even if he spent most of it working out and moving. He played tag and dodge ball with his teammates and friends. He also had some quidditch practice.

He met with Ms. Callas as well.

_"Good afternoon, TJ."_

_"Good afternoon, Ms. Callas."_

_"Tell me TJ what to you know about the Unforgivable curses?" Taurus gave her a look that said **really**? He knew what she was doing. She knew he was Harry Potter and was trying to goad him. She just looked at him innocently in return._

_Sighing he said, "Unforgivables are the Imperious, Cruciatus, and Killing curses."_

_"Do you know why they are unforgivable TJ?" _

_"Because they do very bad things," Taurus responded as if the answer were obvious._

_"Yes TJ they do do very bad things. But so do memory charms, the blasting curse, the exploding curse, and several other curses and hexes. But do you know what sets the Unforgivable Curses apart?"_

_"No," he answered with his brow furrowed._

_"Do you remember when we first began having these meetings? Do you remember mentioning sacrifices?"_

_"Yes, ma'am."_

_"Can you think of what might be sacrificed with the usage of those curses?"_

_"It's not power," Taurus reasoned, "because I haven't read a single thing about Voldemort becoming weaker. It's not sanity, right?" Ms. Callas shook her head. What was sacrificed. Taurus' eyes widened, "Souls," he whispered._

_"Yes, TJ, souls. Do you understand what a soul does for us magicals."_

_"Yes."_

_"Explain it to me, please."_

_"It keeps us sane and whole. Our souls are directly linked to our magic and magical cores."_

_She nodded her head, "Tell me Taurus what are the differences between light, right, innocence, and purity."_

_Taurus furrowed his brow in concentration and licked his lips. "Erm...well light is the opposite of dark..." Ms. Callas giggled a little causing Taurus to flush. "Well it is," he defended. "Like I was saying it is the opposite of dark, but it does not always mean good." Ms. Callas nodded her head. "Err...right is the opposite of wrong and it deals with a person's morals..."_

_"Continue..."_

_Taking a deep breath Taurus said, "Purity means a lack of evil and innocence is more along the lines of naivety."_

_"Very good," she complimented. "I am happy to hear your definition of light as it does not always mean good. A spell is a spell. Magic is not defined by color but by intent. Right does deal with our morals. We all know the difference between right and wrong. Again **intent **is the key. You as an individual know if your intentions are right and wrong. Those Death Eaters knew their intentions were wrong. If they were not they would have no reason to hide behind masks of skulls. Innocence is naivety. When one thinks of innocence they think of children. _

_"Children see the world differently. Adults have to tell children **not **to do certain things. As we grow older we no longer have to be told not to do those things. We see the world for what it is: cold and corrupt. We lose sight of rainbows, fantasy, and fairytales. We no longer believe in the impossible. Purity is the absence of evil. Immorality, corruption, wickedness. We become privy to these vices as we grow older. The only way for us to retain our purity is to abstain from these temptations."_

_"What makes the imperious curse different from a confundus charm?" Taurus asked._

_"Total control with the curse. They are no longer themselves as you are dictating their every thought and action. The killing curse, you are taking another life. The cruciatus curse, you are torturing someone with your hatred."_

_"Does all killing taint the soul?"_

_"No, just the killing of innocents."_

Ms. Callas refused to answer anymore of his questions as she said they were heading towards dangerous and dark grounds. Grounds she would not tread into until he was at least fourteen. Taurus sighed, if only she knew he was already sprinting through those grounds.

* * *

"Albus," McGonagall began her tirade. Her Scottish accent heavy in her anger, "did you not check that his name wasn't on the list?"

"No," Dumbledore said through clenched teeth, "he was on there when he was born."

Minerva McGonagall wrung her hands, "Where could that poor babe be?"

"I wish I knew," Dumbledore said sadly.

Turning around red in the face McGonagall began, "You should know Albus Dumbledore! How could you _not _check on that child in all this time? He was your responsibility. And where, may I ask, is the ever irresponsible Sirius Black? Does he yet know about this? Did he check on his godson?"

Dubledore groaned as the tirade continued. He hoped Poppy or Severus had a headache potion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N I changed Taurus' owl's name to Altair.**

Sirius did not know where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was going to his old childhood home and destroying the place. "Oh, my head."

"It's going to be your arse when I'm finished with you," a deep voiced rumbled. Oh how he hated that voice.

"Grandsire..."

"Lord Black to you you nasty little ingrate."

"Lord Black," Sirius sneered, "what can I do for you today?" He flinched from a rather potent stinging hex.

"How dare you bring your selfish, immature, reckless arse to_ my_ home and destroy it? _Who_ do you think you are? Do you think yourself above Ancient and Noble methods of _retribution_. Have you any _idea_ what you have done attacking your own home? I realize you have little sense, but even you _must_ remember your lessons. Surely Charlus and Dorea taught you _something _ while you stayed with them?" Arcturus was seething. Sure the townhouse at Grimmauld Place was a dump, but that did not give the worthless fool in front of him the right to destroy it.

Cockily Sirius said, "_I_ am Sirius Black..."_ Crack._

Sirius rubbed his face. That hurt. He was shocked that his grandsire had slapped, actually_ slapped_, him. Sure he had gotten stinging hexes to the bum as a child, but they had never slapped him. "What the blazes was that for?" Sirius asked outraged.

Arcturus was shocked at his own actions. To use a muggle form of _violence _was unthinkable. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Arcturus asked in a controlled yet deadly voice, "What did you come here for?"

"Harry," Sirius stated still in shock from the slap.

"Do you really expect us to allow you the boy's company?" Arcturus growled. "Why should we?"

"I am his godfather!"

"Who abandoned him in his time of need." Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times before shutting with an audible click. "Who would have raised Ta-Harry had you kept him, hmm? You or Albus Dumbledore?"

Sirius furrowed his brow in confusion as he did not fully understand the question. "You are confused?" Arcturus stated in mock sympathy. "Would you have allowed myself to teach him his duties and responsibilities?"

"No!" Sirius said sharply. "I would never have allowed you around Harry!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate this family and you especially."

Arcturus nodded his head in approval. At least the boy would do it for himself and not Dumbledore. "Would _you _have taught him his duties?"

"No," Sirius stated with a little hesitation.

"Why?"

"Harry has enough responsibilities as it is. Evan..."

"I do not care about that boy," Arcturus growled. "You, who would have been responsible for the _Potter Heir_, would have refused to teach him his responsibilities? You would have helped strip your own godson of his rightful place?"

Sirius sneered, "You had no problem doing it to me."

"Ahh," Arcturus said, "so you admit that you are like me." Smiling Lord Black leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. Buffing his nails on his robes he said, "A true Black indeed."

Sirius paled at the statement. He was nothing like him. Nothing at all. "I am nothing like you," Sirius said in a harsh whisper.

"No?" Arcturus mocked. "Surely you must realize that you see the world in black and white...like the rest of us. Do you realize that you abdicated your responsibilities to someone else...just like your father does? Can you not see how cruel and mean you are...like a true Black? Have you yet to figure out that you would willingly sacrifice others in order to further your own agenda?"

"I do not sacrifice..."

"No?" Arcturus asked feigning wonderment. "What about that Snape fellow and the werewolf incident?" Sirius flinched as if slapped once more. He had not tried to sacrifice Remus, had he? "What about your godson? Did you or did you not just say you would keep the boy away from me if you had done your duty? _That _grandson is sacrificing your godson his inheritance to keep him away from me because...what was it you said? Ahh, yes. _Because I hate this family and especially you! _You would have kept the boy away from me not even considering how that would hurt him. Not even considering how it would cause him to be a laughingstock. Not considering how it was the last wishes of the previous _two _Lord Potters. Not even considering how it would further your _own _agenda to have a Lord on the Wizengamot with as much clout as the Boy-Who-Lived!" Arcturus' voice had raised to a passionate height by the end of his speech.

Sirius stared down at his hands. No, he had not considered any of it. In his anger, pain, and grief he had made horrible choices. It was almost ten years later and he had yet to correct those mistakes. This was a new feeling for him. He had never been chastised like this. To have it done for the first time when he had finally reached 31 years of age was a humbling experience. He _hated _his family...but he wanted to see Harry. To at least get to know him. "Can I see Harry?" He asked in a foreign and small voice.

"Hell no," Arcturus said harshly. "Not until you can prove that you can behave in a manner becoming of an adult."

"Yes, sir," Sirius said with his teeth clenched.

"You can start by cleaning up the mess you created." With that Arcturus flicked on the lights causing both sets of grey eyes to squint in pain. He walked to the fire place and lit it. Throwing some powder in it he left in a swirl of green fire and black robes.

Sirius stood up and looked around. He had well and truly trashed the place. How had he fallen so low? He had rarely ever been caught? He calmed his growing rage and rolled his shoulders. For Harry...he would finally make choices for Harry.

* * *

(3 September 1991)

"How could you lose the boy-who-lived, Dumbledore?" The Minister of Magic asked the aging headmaster.

"I did not lose him, Cornelius. I just _cannot _find him."

"Oho Dumbledore. I am not stupid you know," _could have fooled me, _"nor will I take the fall for this."

No he could not pin this on Fudge. Maybe...Sirius...no that was too cruel. Dumbledore turned back to see Fudge staring at him face filled with what looked like painful concentration. He almost snorted. "Why did you have the boy in the first place? Why was he with muggles."

Dumbledore blinked at the Minister. The question was unexpected and was one Dumbledore did _not _want to answer. "Because his parents..."

"Left him to Sirius Black," Fudge finished in a rare moment of clarity. "If _Sirius _Black did not want the boy why not _Arcturus _Black?"

"Lord Arcturus Black has some...shall we say _unsavory _views on several things."

"What you mean," Fudge said looking at Dumbledore suspiciously, "is that his views differ from yours?"

Dumbledore did not like this at all. Fudge was thinking. Not that the man was stupid, but he lacked good judgment. It was the fine line between an idiot and a fool. "Nevertheless it has been done. Harry Potter is missing..."

"Was not the boy's grandmother a Black? You could have placed him with the Longbottom Black could you not? Or Pollux if I am not mistaken?"

Dumbledore had to get out of there before Fudge started asking more questions, "I see you will be of no assistance, Cornelius. Therefore I must take my leave. I shall be at Hogwarts. Have a good day, Minister." Dumbledore moved faster than any man his age should have been able to. He was at Hogwarts before Cornelius could stop him.

Fudge was still contemplating Dumbledore ten minutes after he left. During that time he made up his mind to wend a note to Regulus Black.

_Dear Hon. Regulus Black,_

_It was pleasure meeting you two days ago. Our meeting has left me in a most contemplative move. I would like to meet with you again to discuss a few more things. Among them would be Harry Potter. I would greatly appreciate it of you wrote back so we can schedule an appointment._

_Cornelius O. Fudge  
Minister of Magic_

* * *

(Mid-Sept 1991)

"You wanted to see me Ms. Callas?" Taurus stated entering her office. It was Sunday afternoon and they did not have a session. Therefore he was surprised to receive a small note from her asking him to come to her office at 4:00pm.

"Yes TJ. Are you free for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, ma'am," Taurus said wondering what this was about.

Conjuring a desk she said, "Have a seat please." Sitting down he raised his eyebrow. "I would like for you to take this test for me if you do not mind." Taurus shrugged his shoulders. He was bored and had nothing to do as it was. "You may start. You have two hours."

Taurus pulled out a pen and opened the booklet.

_1) State the incantation for and describe what the blasting curse does._

_2) What spell repels a lethifold?_

_3) State four signs of a vampire._

_4) What is a boggart and how does one fight it?_

Taurus answered most questions with ease. He struggled with the hinky punk, however.

Taurus fifty-five finished the test with answering the difference between the stunning spell and the binding spell. "I'm finished Ms. Callas."

Her pale green eyes sparkled, "Very good Taurus. Follow me please."

She led him to a dueling room, "Can you please perform these spells on the dummy, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Blasting curse."

"Reducto." A hole appeared in the dummy's chest. Then it repaired itself.

"Cutting curse."

"Diffindo." This time a gash appeared on the dummy before it repaired itself.

"Leg-locker curse."

"Locomotor Mortis."

"Stunning spell."

A red beam of magic sped towards the dummy. "Impressive," Ms. Callas complimented, "I am glad you tried it non-verbally."

Taurus and Ms. Callas continued this routine for another fifteen minutes. "Can you try the Patronus Charm for me?"

Taurus shrugged his shoulders and concentrated hard. He thought of what made him happy. Like all boys his age he thought of quidditch. Taking a deep breath he said, "Expecto Patronum." Nothing happened. "Seriously?" He asked rhetorically.

Ms. Callas nodded her head, "I do not expect you at eleven to be able to perform such a charm. Most adult witches and wizards cannot perform the spell. If you ever do it you should consider it an achievement."

Taurus looked up at her and blinked. She didn't _think _he could get the spell. Oh no, no, no, he _would _get the spell. He noticed she was smirking down at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

Shaking her head she said, "You just took an international exam. I will grade it and see how well you have done. I have also spoken to Jared Wick, Elaine Petrov, Brielle McIntosh, and Derek Washington. They believe you would be ready to take your exams by July."

Taurus was aghast. How could this have happened? Was he a nerd?

Ms. Callas rolled her eyes, "You are extremely overdramatic. I have no idea what you are thinking but it cannot be as horrible as what your face suggests."

"I am a nerd," Taurus stated somberly.

Ms. Callas snorted and laughed at him. She tried to suppress it, but she could not. The sour look on Taurus' face made her laugh longer and harder. "Oh, oh my. You being a jock negates the nerd factor." She giggled a few more times before saying, "I know this is all very sudden, but at least think about it. You will still be at your regular level with Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, and everything else, but you will be able to get five very important subjects out of the way. This is one step closer to getting your masteries and finishing school."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Your other teachers will most likely be giving you an exam in class to see how far you are."

"Alright."

"You may leave now TJ. I will see you in class on Tuesday."

Taurus walked back to his dorm room in thought. He was ahead of his class. Aunt Druella was really good at charms and she had taught him several things over the years. He had sat in on Nym's defense classes since they started. He knew Defense theory like the back of his hand. From his ritual practice he understood runes and whenever he learned a spell or potion he tried to and almost always succeeded in breaking them down by arithmatic means. Doing this would be hard. Extremely difficult. He would have to always have a book in his face whenever he was not looking for a snitch. Taurus sighed he could do _would _do it. He would write to his father to discuss it, however.

It was too bad he could not get Transfiguration over and done with. Suddenly he groaned, he would have to wait to start his animagus training. He had found the Marauders guide to Transfiguration in his father's trunk. Speaking of which he needed to write to Remus...

Over the next week Taurus took several older exams. Dominique joined him for potions and she told him she would probably get Herbology and Arithmancy out of the way as well. Aubrianna joined him for Charms, Runes, and Arithmancy.

"How many have you been asked to take?" Aubrianna asked him as they made their way to lunch on Wednesday. They had just come from Charms.

"Five: Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense, and Potions."

"I'm impressed," she said giving him a smirk as he puffed out his chest.

"Is Charms all you are taking?"

"No I have Arithmancy, Runes, Herbology, and Races."

"Why Races?" Taurus asked.

"I told you I love being outside. I love animals. I want to live up in the mountains and ride my horses all day."

Taurus smiled at her, "I will join you."

"Nope," she said with a smirk her hazel green eyes sparkling, "didn't you say you had enough of me already. Surely you will be tired of me by then?"

"So Seeker Black when is the first game?"

Taurus grinned from ear to ear, "In less than two weeks. We're going to some school in Spain."

"What will you take if you pass all of your exams?"

Taurus sighed, "Beginners Enchanting definitely. I don't know if I can take Spell Crafting, but if I can I will. I might go into Alchemy. I plan on continuing the five subjects. That's about it."

"What do you want to do? I mean Spell Crafting, Enchanting, _and _Alchemy?"

"I don't know. I will play some quidditch when I am older, but other then that I don't have much of a plan." He avoided thinking he might not need one considering the circumstances.

"Of course you will play quidditch," she teased with a roll of her eyes.

Taurus stuck out his tongue before saying, "Is riding your horses in the woods and mountains all _you _want to do?"

"No, Curse Breaking, Warding, or...or I don't know. I don't even know if I can." She looked a little distressed as she finished.

Taurus stopped and forced Aubrianna to stop with him as he grabbed her arm. Taurus Black was arrogant, spoilt, and self-centered. He knew that. In fact he felt he was pretty humble considering the people that raised him. With all those things he was not selfish or unsympathetic. "If you ever need to talk I can listen." She smiled at him, but shook Harry head. "You know what? I have a few secrets and problems of my own. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"What secrets could the Great TJ Black have?"

Taurus shook his head and tried to impress upon her that he had major secrets. "You wouldn't believe what secrets I have. My secret is...will be international news. History books will change."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You seem rather sure of that. What could be so big?" She actually seemed pretty interested.

"Ah, ah, ah," Taurus antagonized, "trade only."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Then she slumped in concession, "Fine."

"Meet me in the dueling rooms tomorrow at 6pm."

"Okay."

* * *

_Dear Uncle Moony,  
__I have known you for a while now and I am glad you decided to meet me. You have given me something that no one else could have given me. Something I no doubt would have craved had we not meet. A true friend of my birth mother and father. An insight to who they were and what they represented. According to my father's notes you were a brother to him and a true friend of my mother. I thank you for that and I am sure my birth parents are both proud and pleased. _

_Whew, the girly stuff is out of the way now I can get down to business. As I said I have my father's notes with all the incriminating stuff you guys did in school. Brilliant is all I can say. You are all geniuses. Why am I bringing this up you ask? Simple: money._

_No, I am not giving you charity. I am a Potter-Black we hardly do charity. Unless there is some sort of personal gain involved. I was thinking about turning all these notes and stuff into books. _

_I go to a decent school and I consider myself to be great, but even greatness has his faults. Transfiguration is my kryptonite. However, these books that the four of you developed are amazing._

_What say you? **The Marauders' Guide to Animagi Training** or **The Marauders' Guide to Defense and Dueling**._

_I can have Father or Grandsire pitch the books to publishing companies. You, Sirius Black, and I can collect royalties. Along these books all over the world will be great. I know as a werewolf you struggle to find work. The Potter in me find this unacceptable. That side of the family is protesting the injustice. I must do something about it. Please say yes._

Remus sat on his bed shocked. He had just come home from another job interview with a bigot. He had been ready to drown in his sorrows when he saw Altair sitting on his pillow.

The first part of Taurus' letter nearly had him in tears. It made going behind Dumbledore and Sirius' backs worth it. It made him feel better about his day and himself. He did not meet Taurus for the gratitude, but he was thankful for it nonetheless.

He had not thought of those books in years. He had his own set in his closet somewhere. He could truly use the money. He felt guilty for continuing to use the Potter money.

Looking up to the ceiling Remus thought,_ James and Lily you should be proud._

* * *

The next day Taurus and Aubrianna meet in the dueling room at the appointed time.

"Hey," Aubrianna greeted looking nervous.

"Hey," Taurus replied, "I bought us some snacks and drinks. We might be in here for a while getting all emotional and stuff." She raised her eyebrow at the emotional comment but said nothing.

They went in the room and sat on the floor. "What would you like? Chocolate milk or coconut water?"

"What's coconut water? Do you have a problem with regular water?"

"Coconut water is healthy."

"So is regular water."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." After an awkward pause Taurus said, "Do you want to go first?" Aubrianna shook her head. "Alright then_ I'll _go first." Taurus got up and began to pace. He walked the width of the room three times before, "My name is Taurus Jupiter Peverell-Black. If the Black name did not hold so much weight around the world I would no doubt be teased mercilessly..."

"That is the extent of your problems?" Aubrianna asked aghast.

"Hardly. Just the beginning. That, however, is not the name I was given at birth." He suddenly stopped in front of her, "My birth name is...Harry James Potter."

"Che è impossible," Aubrianna said in disbelief.

"It is possible." He knelt down and lifted his bangs.

Gasping she said, "I noticed that before, but I did not think much of it." Suddenly she smirked, "I used to dream about you when I was younger. You would be my Prince Charming on his white horse."

Taurus puffed up his chest. "Prometheus is black. Although we do have Pegasus, who is white."

"This is such a disappointment."

"Me or the horse?"

"You."

"Hey!"

"What problems could being Harry Potter bring?"

If only you knew, Taurus thought. "Angry Death Eaters for sure. Especially when you consider my adopted family. They have a reputation of being dark. This will be seen as traitorous."

"Oh." After a pause she said with wide eyes, "You have a brother."

"Yup."

"Are you going to meet him? Do you want to meet him?"

Taurus shrugged, "I don't know. I mean he is my brother. My own flesh and blood. We have a connection no one else can give. A connection to my...our parents. But...he might not accept me. He might turn me down. From the letters I have received from people at Hogwarts Harry Potter's brother is an arse. Who hangs out with Taurus Black's cousin Malfoy. Who just so happens to be a spoilt bigot." He had received letters from Teddy some kid named Ernie McMillian, and two girls: Daphne Greengrass and Lilith Moon.

"You say that as if they are two different people," she said confused.

"Aren't they? I am Taurus Black, son of Regulus Black and great-grandson of Arcturus Black. Third in line to the darkest family in Europe, possibly the world. Harry Potter is an international hero, who most people believe has been out some place training under the Great Albus Dumbledore. People expect..._I _expected, Harry Potter to be Dumbledore's protegé. I dreamed of being his rival and outperforming him."

Aubrianna giggled, "Only you would have such a dream."

Taurus have her a sheepish look. He wanted to be the best. Arcturus told him once that to be the best he had to defeat the best. To an arrogant five year old child Harry Potter was the best. Harry Potter was his enemy. As he got older it developed into wanting a friendly rival, but he did wish to compete.

"You might meet him during this quidditch tournament."

"I know."

"What will you say? How will you act?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what to do. Part of me wants to avoid this situation until I am seventeen."

"Why...Head of House duties?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause again until Aubrianna, who most assuredly would have been a Ravenclaw, asked "Why were you guys separated?"

Taurus sneered, "Because of my mother and my godfather is a bleeding coward."

Aubrianna frowned, "I don't like that face on you. Why do you call your godfather a coward?"

"He left me with muggles. He didn't want me. He hasn't even tried to see me in ten years."

"That's sad," Aubrianna said.

Taurus took a sip of his coconut water in an effort to remove the lump from his throat. "Well I don't care," Taurus said stubbornly, "I'm happy without him." It was true Taurus was happy. All his life he had been showered with gifts, love, and affection. He shuttered at what his life might be like had he stayed with the muggles.

"If you don't care why are you upset about it?"

"Because...he abandoned me. He had been a Potter more so than a Black. Family means everything to a Potter."

"Yet you do not want to meet your brother?" Aubrianna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is not my family."

"He is blood," Aubrianna argued.

"So?"

"He is your brother," Aubrianna said trying to understand Taurus' line of thinking.

"_Ethan _is my brother. I fight, argue, and insult Ethan not Evan. I do not know Evan. I don't even know what he looks like. Never cared to ask. In a world without Ethan I might want Evan or I might be a selfish brat. But with Ethan here I...I don't need another brother. As long as I have Ethan..." Taurus waved his hand around becoming uncomfortable with expressing his feelings.

"That is so sweet," Aubrianna gushed. "You can be kind and sweet if you made a little effort."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"No."

"Yes," Aubrianna argued back.

"No."

"Zitto idiota!"

"So what is your life story, Aubrianna?" Taurus asked.

She stiffened as she stared of into the distance. "I am Brazilian and Italian. My mother comes from Brazil. Her mother, my grandmother, was Brazilian and Greek. When my mother married my father...she did not tell him the possibilities..."

"What possibilities?" Taurus asked wondering where this story was going.

"The two biggest issues in Italy right now are women's rights and creature rights. My father is against both," she stated with a humorless chuckle while the light in her eyes shut off. They suddenly looked dull; lifeless.

"As I said my mother had Grecian roots..."

"Siren or nymph?" Taurus asked. "I know your not a harpy or a gorgon...right?"

"Siren," she whispered.

"How?" Taurus asked. "I mean your pretty as far girls go, but you don't have that deadly beauty."

"Did Taurus Black just compliment me?" She asked in shock.

"Don't get used to it."

"It's coming on. Plus, I am excellent at charms. Right now I can hide it, but once puberty starts..."

Taurus grimaced, "Have no fear, your Prince Charming is here."

"I feel so very safe," she said in her deadpanned voice.

"You should girl, I can fight. I punch and duel."

"Macho man."

"Always. How do you and your dad get on?"

"We don't. He doesn't interact with me much. No one really talks to me. He expected me to be a boy. He wanted one of each."

"Do you have a brother?"

"No," she said sadly, "there were complications when I was born."

"Oh."

"My mother has sided with my father in order to keep the peace," she stated bitterly after a pause. "My older sister does not suffer from this. They love her," she said with a quivering chin. "She is perfect."

"How do you know she isn't..."

"She's thirteen and cannot sing to save her life."

"Oh. Was there no school in Italy for you to go to?"

"No, and even if there was my father would not have allowed me. I am a secret that needs to be kept until he can marry me off."

Something stirred in his stomach as he heard that, but waved out off. "Why would your mother side with her husband?" Taurus would never forget the memory of his mother standing in front of his crib and allowing herself to be slain for him. It was Druella's story that kept him from truly hating Aubrianna's mother. If Andromeda could overcome her hatred for her mother and the rest of the Blacks, Aubrianna could do the same in time...hopefully.

"My nonna is a..." she waved her hand around as if trying to find the word, "casalinga." Taurus did not know what that was. He couldn't remember it. He needed to brush up on his Italian. "Cooking, cleaning, she doesn't work."

"Housewife?" Taurus suggested.

"Yes, she is a housewife. Her home is her life. She doesn't leave...not that she wants to leave. She believes that a woman's place is in the home. Marriage should be the ultimate goal for all women. She influences my mother. My father's mother is the same way. When I was little I could run around all I wanted, now she tells me to stop being such a maschiaccio. I should be thankful I am getting an education according to them." Aubrianna's tone was still very bitter. "The law says I must stay in school until I am fifteen."

"What will happen when you turn fifteen?"

"I try not to think about it."

Taurus closed his eyes in thought. The girl next to him was...pretty if he was honest. If she was truly a siren, which he did not doubt, then she would, in time, be beautiful. He was eleven and he did not want to think about this. He had wanted to stay far away from this line of thought as long as possible. Blast it all, that Potter side was rearing its head once more. His senses honor and chivalry were rising to the challenge. The Black side was pushing him forward as well. He had plans to be the most powerful man in the world. He had been told to do so by the most powerful god. This could further a political agenda _and _help England with its foreign ties.

But...but would they accept her? Would they accept Aubrianna...a creature? Taurus ran a hand through his hair and pulled. Would the Black Family Magic or the Peverell Family Magic accept her? There was no telling who Aubrianna's father would sell her to. She might end up the wife of some dirty, old man. Or she might live her life as a..._concubine._ Having her spirit crushed and abused.

Taurus opened his eyes and looked at Aubrianna. She looked so sad. He scooted over and put his arm around her. The smaller body snuggled into his. His stronger arms wrapped around hers as it shock with sobs.

Taurus did not say anything. What could he say? He could not make promises. Arcturus might not want the next Lady Black to be a...creature. He did not tell her everything would be alright? He could not promise that.

* * *

Arcturus was once again at Black Castle. Regulus figured his grandparents were bored. Or at least Arcturus was. The old man did not get along with other people. The ones he had got on well with were dead. Melania could go over to the McMillians and visit with her nieces and nephews. One was Taurus and Ethan's age. Melania kept pushing for and Regulus would soon concede to the boys meeting Ernie McMillian.

_Dear Grandsire,  
__How are you? That's good. _

Arcturus snorted. What if he had said he was fatally ill? Shaking his head he continued to read.

_I don't write you often. We don't really have much to talk about and father tells you everything anyway. What I wish to discuss requires you to be Lord Black. Do you remember me telling you about my friend Aubrianna Moretti? Daughter of the Head of the DMLE in Italy? She is a great girl. Smart, kind, funny, all these really great things._

The others watched as Arcturus narrowed his eyes at the paper.

_She's not perfect, though. No one is. We all have faults and vices. Arrogance, prejudice, pride, greed, lust, envy, creature afflictions._

"Little bugger tried to sneak that in."

_You may or may not know about the laws in Italy, but Aubrianna faces a future of uncertainty. She is a developing siren and has no allies within her own family. __She is, simply put, terrified. _

Acturus rubbed a withered hand over his eyes and mumbled, "Do you know what you are asking Taurus?"

"What does he want, grandsire?" Was asked and promptly ignored.

_I want to help her, but I do not know how. Well, I do know how, but I need to know my options before I resign myself to this. She is a good person and does not deserve this._

"But you will give up your happiness and for what? Because it is right? Noble?"

_This could help tackle a growing problem around the world. I have plans...big plans. With a siren on my arm I can start a battle I have been planning since meeting Uncle Moony. But I don't know if she will be accepted. I will need the help of our allies and then some. Can you help me?_

_Taurus_

The letter slipped from Arcturus' hands. Pollux picked it up and read it. He blanched and closed his eyes. "What will you do Arcturus?"

"Do what?" Regulus asked.

"I do not know."

"You must do something."

"What?" Regulus asked again with a little irritation.

"I know," Arcturus said. "How could he do this to me?"

"WHAT?" Regulus finally reached his limit.

"Watch your tone!" Arcturus barked back.

"Stop ignoring me," Regulus sulked.

"Here." Pollux handed Regulus the letter so the young man could read it.

"Dear, sweet Merlin," Regulus groaned. Now everyone else was interested.

"What is it?" Druella asked.

"One of Taurus' friends is a Siren..."

"I forbid it!" Irma said catching on.

"Can't the boy have two wives?" Orion asked.

"What are you getting at Orion?" Arcturus asked with a little hope.

"How can he have two wives?" Druella asked at the same time.

"He is the Heir to the Black and Peverell lines. He is allowed to have one wife for each title. There have been few others who have held a title to two major families. The options are to either have two sons who get a title or two wives. However, if push comes to shove, he can always take the Siren as a concubine...lucky little shite."

"Orion!" Irma scolded.

Orion shrugged, "Well he is."

"Okay, he marries the Siren, but that means he can no longer marry the Delacroix girl," Arcturus complained.

With a roll of his eyes Regulus said, "No one considered that union but you."

"There is always Ethan," Pollux suggested causing Arcturus to brighten considerably. Or as much as Arcturus Black sould brighten.

"He will have to marry a nice English pureblood lass," Orion put in.

"From which family?" Arcturus asked.

"You are going to allow Taurus to marry this girl."

"No!" Irma objected.

"Hypothetically," Pollux insisted.

"We truly are bored," Druella tutted.

"Let us start with the light families first." Regulus then summoned a dictation quill, parchment, and ink.

"Go ahead," Arcturus said.

"Weasley has a daughter," Orion suggested with twitching lips.

"Hell no!"

"Close your mouth Orion!"

"Over my dead body!"

Druella after a scathing look to her brother-in-law said, "Bones, Abbott, Jones, Marchbanks, and Turpin have daughters."

"That's it?" Arcturus said

"We are hardly around light families."

"There is also McMillan," Irma suggested half-heartedly

"What about the neutrals?" Pollux suggested

"Greengrass, Moon, Edgecomb, Lovegood, Spinnet, Smith."

"Dark?"

"Bulstrode, Parkinson, Carrow, Davis..."

"Horrid looking families. Those brands of ugly will not taint this family." Arcturus mumbled.

"Hey now," Pollux protested, "I will have you remember that my mother was a Bulstrode."

"You are no beauty Pollux," Arcturus snarked.

"I am a damn sight better than _you._"

Arcturus sneered in reply.

"Ladies, please," Druella said, "desist."

"Regulus," Arcturus said, "you will have to step up to the plate now." Regulus thumped his head on the table with a groan.

* * *

Regulus and Cornelius Fudge met for the second time on a Wednesday in mid September.

"Good morning, Minister," Regulus greeted.

"Good morning, Hon. Black," Fudge said. He was still distressed and contemplative.

"What can I do you for?" Regulus asked. He had been surprised to receive a letter from the man in front of him so soon after their first meeting.

"I was thinking," Fudge said. Regulus stifled a groan. Thinking fools were dangerous fools. "About Harry Potter." Regulus twitched but otherwise kept his face impassive.

"What about Mr. Potter."

Pulling a sad face Fudge said, "I had a meeting with the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Regulus noted a little sarcasm in that statement. "I was devastated to hear that young Harry did not show up for school."

"Yes, when I got the news I could not say a thing."

"Yes I, too, was shocked. I have investigated the matter thoroughly and it has come to my attention that your family was duped."

"I beg your pardon," Regulus said trying to figure out where the minister was going with this.

"Harry Potter was supposed to go to the Black family. If his godfather, Sirius Black, was unable or unwilling Harry Potter was then to go to Lord Arcturus Black."

"Indeed?" Regulus asked.

"Yes this is all the most unfortunate of businesses."

"Minister Fudge, may I ask what is it exactly that you want from me."

"When we find Harry Potter, and we will find Harry Potter, I wish for you to take him in. I have the forms right here."

"If I sign these papers Harry will be mine?" Regulus asked.

"Yes."

"No one will be able to interfere in my rearing of him? No one will be able to dictate the decisions I make in regards to him?" Regulus needed to clarify.

"No one except the Depart of Child Welfare."

Regulus gathered the forms and read them thoroughly twice. All was in order. Signing the papers the Minister smiled, "Very good Hon. Black. I must warn you that Albus Dumbledore will want the boy. He will do whatever it takes to have Harry Potter under him."

Regulus took a deep breath, "Minister...I already have Harry Potter."

Fudge began to bluster, "What do you mean...already...impossible."

"I have had Harry Potter in my possession since 1982."

"I-I...how?" Fudge gasped.

"He is my son Taurus."

Fudge became slightly angry, "Then why haven't you said anything? Why did you sign these papers."

"Because he was mine in blood and in the muggle world. But you just made everything legal."

"B-but you...you tricked me," Fudge accused.

"Yes, but...I have a plan."

"What could that be?" Fudge asked still miffed.

"Dumbledore has known Harry Potter was missing for a very long time. Probably since I took him a decade ago. The backlash could hurt both you and him," Regulus told the man opposite him. Fudge blanched at the last statement.

"What do you have in mind?"

"When the time comes, and it is coming very soon, tell the world you knew where Harry Potter was. Tell them you sanctioned his adoption into the Black family. Tell the world that you did not believe the Savior of the Wizarding World and Heir to the House of Potter should live with muggles. Tell them you saw the muggles were unfit and gave him to his closest relatives in the Wizarding World: The Black family."

* * *

**A/N I will not give Taurus more than two women. I personally find most of those stories ridiculous where every woman he meets he sleeps with. Giving them orgasms with a kiss. Ridiculous.**


End file.
